The Tale of Arcmelos - Heroes of Olympus
by Arcmelos
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old version of this story that was never published. It follows Arcmelos in his newfound life following on from the end of the Third Tale. The question is, will it go the way you think? Reading the previous three will be a big help!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Changes

It had been a few days since he and Thalia were turned into Minor gods. They spent their time together, what little they got, slowly adjusting to their new roles in life. He visited the two camps over their days apart, helping those that needed training and introducing himself to the evergrowing numbers. His camp was up to forty campers, something he was proud to see.

He visited his mum every day much to her delight, finally coming clean to Paul one night about the lies of going to school, but they didn't seem to mind, finding it hard to believe he was commuting to and from America, to begin with. What he was still concerned about, was the fact they hadn't sent for him on Olympus yet, Annabeth still remodelling the place. A month ticked by, Thalia and he enjoyed their time together when they could get it, always being called out for the Hunt at night.

They slowly worked into a routine that they kept to when it all began to go downhill. One day in mid-October Annabeth was blocked out of Olympus, rather rudely, mid-renovation.

"Arc, do you know what's happening on Olympus? I was trying to get up there to continue the renovations, but they wouldn't let me in." She stated, coming over to him while he helped with training at Camp.

He stared down at her in concern, shaking his head.

"No, but now that you mention it. Mr D has disappeared from Camp, I haven't seen him for a while now." He hummed, looking down to his brother's girlfriend.

"Have you been there recently?" She wondered, walking with him over to the sword racks, placing the practice swords away. The camps numbers slowly rising with newcomers every other day, nearly back to their original numbers before the War.

"No, I haven't been called in for my Duties I'm meant to do. I was expecting to be up there semipermanent, visiting occasionally here but." He sighed, looking through the trees to the New York Skyline. Something didn't feel right. "I'm not sure what's going on. I don't even get to see Thalia that often as she's always with her Hunters." He sighed looking to her, replacing the practice swords with real swords for the next group.

"How is it between you two?" Annabeth wondered after a while, sitting beside him on the training arena walls. He shook his head, looking down at his hands.

"Tough. We barely get the chance to see each other, only on occasions. I thought it was going to be simple, we'd see each other every day but. Nothings changed. It's like she's still a Hunter and I'm still a Demigod." He mused.

"Why don't you two do something? Like Percy and I, we are going to make our way to San Fransisco soon to see my dad, why don't you go and take her off somewhere?" She pondered, eying him. He shook his head looking out at his next class of new arrivals entering for their sword fighting lessons.

"I've been thinking about it, I've been balancing motorsport on the side too, I don't want to give that up. It's just so difficult to keep up with all of these new responsibilities." He stood, jumping off of the wall before making his way to the centre, Annabeth in tow. "That's a thought," He began, turning to the blonde behind him. "Why don't you ask your family if they want to come on a cruise over Halloween, I'll bring Mum and Paul and Thalia too?" He wondered, watching as she thought over the idea.

"I don't know, me and my stepmom, we still don't get along, shes only just started to tolerate me." She sighed.

"All the more reason then, get to know each other more." He reasoned, eying her. She sighed as she looked up at the newly appointed Minor god of Olympus.

"I'll think about it." She sighed, nodding her head. "I'll see you after your training session." He hummed in acknowledgement, looking out to all the faces before him, before beginning his lessons.

Annabeth and Percy made their way to San Fransisco, with his help as per usual, to meet her family and spend some time with them. Annabeth managed to convince her parents on the idea to go on a joint family cruise between the two families, throughout the Halloween break. They called for him at the worst possible time, just as he and Thalia placed their bags onto the bed.

"Arcmelos, you are needed on Olympus, this instant." A familiar authoritative voice commanded, booming in his mind. His body stiffened, hairs rising on his neck as he recalled that tone from his Childhood.

"Arc? You alright?" Thalia wondered, rubbing his back in comfort.

"I have to go up to Olympus, I've been called up for my duties." He sighed. He pecked the top of her head, watching as her face fell.

"Oh. How long do you think it will take?" She questioned, her expression sad. He pecked her lips, bringing her to him.

"Not long, hopefully." He smiled, pulling back. "I'll be back soon." He made his way out of his room, bumping into his mother in the hallway, explaining his situation. She nodded in understand, kissing his cheek as she looked up to him.

"That's okay dear, I'll see you soon." She smiled. He Mist Travelled to Olympus, appearing in the newly built War Room, Annabeth had designed, finding Athena stood over the sprawling table, examining maps and plans.

"Lady Athena, what's happening? Are we at war?" He wondered, stepping up to the table, standing opposite her.

"I'm not sure, Arcmelos." She sighed, her usual irritation to the Son of the Sea god lost. "Have you heard the latest Prophecy?" She queried. He shook his head after a moment, surprised to see a flicker in her appearance, her face changing slightly.

"No, I wasn't aware there was one. Are you feeling okay? You look a little... Jittery." He finished quizzically. She looked up to him, her usual serious expression plastered on her face.

"It's about the Giants. We fear that it will come to fruition soon." She sighed, looking to him. "We don't wish too, but in order to keep everything contained, we've closed off Olympus no one leaves without permission and only certain people are allowed in, mainly Hunters and Minor gods."

"Why?" He wondered, a cold feeling washing over him. He watched her expression turn sour, a sneer crossing her face as if she were in proximity to Poseidon before reverting, the Dark Mist feeding off of fear much to his surprise.

"Because we do not like what is happening to us. I can't explain it, it's like two sides of us are fighting for control at once and we're all experiencing it." She sighed in frustration. She looked up to him once more, her grey eyes staring at him in sympathy. "You'll see when you meet your father. He's the worst of us all at this moment in time." She finished mysteriously before exiting the room.

He stood in shock at the relatively civilised conversation the two just had, feeling no sense of hate towards him like he usually would. He waited in the War Room for a moment before a figure stepped into the room, Poseidon.

"Father." He bowed. "You requested me?" He looked up, his eyes widening at the man before him, someone he hadn't seen since he was a child.

"Yes, Boy. You are to remain on Olympus until further notice." He grumbled, his attire and attitude the complete opposite than what he was used to.

He stood wearing a robe of sorts, the name escaping his mind, his ever-present Dyslexia still a part of his life. A Chiton, maybe? His hair was trimmed, almost a buzz cut and was younger and thinner in appearance.

This was the man that raised him, not Poseidon.

"Poseidon-" He began, abruptly cut off by his father.

"Neptune." He growled, his stance more warlike, like a Sea Captain. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, an icy cold feeling running down his spine.

"I was on holiday with my family, can I go back to them and enjoy myself, we're not at war, I'm not needed." He began, his mouth closing in an instant at the scowl sent his way.

"You were brought here to attend to your duties. You've been shirking them off long enough, running around with that stupid _Hunter_ of yours." Poseidon growled, spitting venomously the word Hunter. Arcmelos could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him, this side of his father stirring bad memories to the surface.

"She's not stupid. And she has a name." He growled, his eyes narrowing, challenging the side of Poseidon that raised him. "What are my duties that need doing then? I've been waiting for a month for them to start and they never came, why now?" He breathed after a while, feeling the anger dissipate.

"Train troops, something you have to catch up on." Poseidon, Neptune growled, before turning and exiting the room. He stood in silence, shaking his head as he looked over the plans on the table, each one preparing for different scenarios if the Prophecy were to come true.

He lost count of the days up above on Olympus, having to ignore the calls from his family and friends below, the contact something he wasn't allowed. He was thankful that he spent the majority of his time with Athena herself, not her split side or his father, discussing tactics and scenarios. When he did come across Poseidon, he was always in his Roman form, the sight of his Firstborn surfacing anger in the god, remembering the disappointment he brought the god growing up.

He couldn't even see Thalia, he was locked from leaving the War Room and Training Room, the same routine day in day out. Train new troops, break, discuss tactics with Athena, break. He was starting to lose his mind. This was the life he agreed to, the life of a god a curse, not a blessing. He felt the rise of Darkness within him at times, sometimes wishing he could succumb to the feeling of Nyx, but the feeling was quickly washed away from the Light side of him, still warring the Darkness within.

He still kept tabs on everyone, knowing that Thalia was spending her time in his Cabin back at camp, with Annabeth and Percy, both there for what he assumed was the Winter break. He sat through meetings with Zeus and his two brothers, Athena and he discussed their solutions and outcomes to the three; watching as their faces shimmered between their Roman forms. He wasn't aware of what day it was let alone the month, but something bad happened one particular day.

He caught a lucky break, Poseidon managing to slip his way through the hold that Neptune held for some time, finally a friendly expression crossing his face. They stood, Arc smiling for once in a long time, discussing the latest batch of Cyclops he'd trained ready for battle, looking over schematics of weaponry they could use.

He felt the slip of Mist around Percy.

His head shot up to Poseidon, his eyes widening in alarm as he looked to his father who held a similar expression.

"Permission to leave." He began, Poseidon nodding in earnest. He felt the temporary bindings that held him to the few areas of Olympus drop as he Mist Travelled to Camp in the early hours of the morning. He ran around to each cabin, knocking frantically on the doors.

"Everyone up! Head councillors to the Big House now!" He repeated, knocking on door after door. He stepped over to Percy's cabin, barging through the door expecting to hear him yell in protest on the rude awakening, but received nothing. He slammed the door behind him, making his way over to the remodelled Athena Cabin, sensing Thalia exit his Cabin, hearing the commotion of Councillors rushing to the Big House.

"Arc!?" He heard from his rear. He turned, nearly knocking him off his feet as he wrapped his arms around Thalia, the feel of her in his arms something he missed dearly. He kissed her desperately, savouring the feel before he realised why he was here, pulling away as he stared into her eyes, running his thumb over her cheek.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" She wondered, panting for lack of breath.

"Something bad is happening on Olympus, it's hard to explain. And something's happened to Percy. He's vanished and I don't know where. I don't know where he's gone I can't sense him anywhere like I can with all of you, and even Poseidon couldn't sense him." He breathed, his breath picking up as he started to panic.

"Hey, we'll find him. Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly to him. He nodded as he leant into her touch on his face feeling slightly more at ease. He nodded and sighed as he turned, wrapping his knuckles against the Athena Cabin door. It opened a moment later, Malcolm rubbing his eyes of sleep, irritation on his face.

"Percy, for goodness sake you can see her in a-" He stopped, his eyes widening at the sight of the two Minor gods before him. "Oh, Arc. What's up?" He wondered, peering over his shoulder to some of his half-siblings waking up.

"I need you to get everyone up and awake right now, and can you get Annabeth for me please." He asked quietly, feeling more at ease and calmer by the second with Thalia beside him.

"Arc? What's wrong?" He heard after a moment. Annabeth appeared in her Pajamas, confused as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He nodded for her to follow him as he stepped out into the rising sunlight.

"I'm not sure what's happening but." He paused, looking to Annabeth beside him. "When did you last see Percy?" He wondered, stopping in front of Cabin Three.

"Just before I went to bed. Why?" She answered. He could sense the rising fear within her, the Darkness feeding off of it once more as he suppressed it down, looking into her grey eyes.

"I don't know how to explain this but, he's vanished. I'm- I don't know where he's gone, I can't sense him anymore." He sighed, his tone showing a hint of fear as he watched her shake her head, muttering under her breath as she nearly broke down the Cabin door.

"What- I don't understand. Where-. It was all going so well." She mumbled as the tears began to roll down her face. Thalia comforted her, wrapping her arms around her.

"We'll find him, Annabeth. Don't worry. I'll go out with my Hunters and see if we can find him, those rules of interference don't count for us." She reasoned, rubbing her arm in comfort. She nodded, inhaling sharply and haggardly to stop the tears from flowing as she looked around his Cabin.

They began to walk into Big House, hearing the bickering from inside of everyone as they got closer, confused about the current situation. He stepped in behind Chiron as he yelled, his tail swishing in aggravation.

"What is going on in here?!" Chiron wondered, his tone stern and upset. The room quieted in an instant. He understood where Chiron was coming from, he wasn't informed of this emergency meeting Arc had called for and he was probably woken up by the bickering. That and, or, he was in the dark of the current situation on Olympus too.

"Sorry, Chiron." He answered, stepping into the room as Thalia ushered Annabeth into a corner beside her, watching and waiting patiently for the meeting to commence, all eyes turning to him. "Sorry if they woke you Chiron. I've called this meeting, it's of dire importance." He sighed, listening to the sniffling from Annabeth in the corner, her tears subsiding.

"Arc!" Chiron began in surprise, his tone changing to be more understanding. "I wasn't aware you were here." He continued. Arc nodded in understanding, watching as Chiron backed away, stood off to one side as he took centre stage so to speak.

"Yeah, I've just come here about five minutes ago." He began, looking to his and the camps mentor.

"Annabeth, are you alright? Percy's not done anything to you has he?" Clarisse growled, looking around the room, noticing Percy's absence. Arc shook his head, looking around the room as he leant his palms on the Ping Pong table.

"I'm afraid Percy's." He began, shaking his head. "I don't know. I can't sense him any more. He's gone from my sight, and I'm not sure where he is. And as bad as it sounds and I don't mean it in this way, but I'm glad he has disappeared in a way because I couldn't leave Olympus. I was locked in the War room, stripped of most of my powers over the Mist, unable to leave. It was Percy's disappearance that has allowed a lapse in my father's judgment, sensing it too, that he permitted me to leave." He began, his head shaking as the room remained silent during his lament.

"The gods are struggling with themselves at this particular point in time, they're all fighting another side to them from taking hold. My father has already succumbed to this side of him, the Roman side of him." He paused briefly, looking up from the table, out to the Councillors before him. "And it is a side I know all too well. It's the side that raised me as a child, getting the real Poseidon on good days." He sighed once more, shaking his head.

"This is the reason why Olympus is shut and why Dionysus hasn't been around of late. The gods fear this other side of them getting out of hand, and they don't know what to do about it. That and there is a new Pr-" He began, hearing a rumble of thunder overhead, Zeus ahead on his tangent, stopping him from releasing too much information. He shook his head, huffing as he looked to the sky.

"Apparently, I'm not allowed to tell you that part as of yet." He grumbled, before continuing. "None the less, Thalia you said you were going to take the Hunters out to find him?" He looked to her, watching her nod in confirmation, her expression sad.

"I'll leave with them and inform them of the situation after this meeting." She smiled slightly, easing his worry. He nodded looking to the campers once more.

"Any questions?" He sighed, the few people around him erupting into a chorus of voices, all mixing together with different questions. He rolled his eyes as he looked out to them, his expression turning annoyed.

"What's going to happen with us then?" Clarisse wondered, looking around to the others.

"Train is all I can say, I know that's all we do around here right now, but it's all we can do in this current situation. No one, not even me, can tell you what is going to happen because we just don't know." He huffed, looking to them all.

"Can we look around for Percy, ask around if anyone has heard anything?" Connor wondered, sitting beside his brother Travis.

"If you think it will help, go for it. Just don't get yourself into trouble." He warned, eying the mischievous duo. "If any of you hear anything or see or _dream_ of anything important, regardless of how stupid it sounds, tell me or Chiron about it." He finished emphasis on the more rediculous sound words as he sounded off, looking to them all.

"Dismissed." He finished nodding to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Searching

He rubbed his face tiredly as he made it back to his Cabin, running them through his hair before pulling the clumps in frustration. He felt useless. He was the only one that knew the happenings on Olympus right now, and he couldn't tell the Camp until it was time. He laid on his bed beside the spot that Thalia had clearly been sleeping on, hearing the Cabin door open and close swiftly behind them.

He could sense Thalia enter the room as his eyes remained closed, thinking over the events of the few months of godhood. He felt Thalia on the bed, lying beside him as she rested her head on his chest, sighing at the closeness and moment alone, something they hadn't had in a long time. He kissed the top of her head, mindlessly twirling the few locks of hair in between his fingers.

"It's nice to have you here with me again. If only it were under better circumstances." She sighed, nuzzling into his side. He nodded as he looked at her, turning as he wrapped her in his arms, bringing her up to lean on the headboard.

"I know. It has genuinely been a struggle up there without being near you. You're the only thing that keeps the Darkness properly at bay. If I wasn't a Minor god now, those temptations would have definitely taken over." He sighed, his arm wrapped around her still.

"My father was just getting on my nerves after a while, constantly treating me like I was a child again, every slip-up or something he didn't like while I was trying to do my job, he would berate me for the whole day, holding it against me. You can understand now why I lost all emotions after a while, it's just idiotic the stuff he put me through." He grumbled, leaning his head on hers. She hummed in understanding, her eyes closing as they both sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each others company for what seemed like forever.

"I need to go get the Hunter's ready." She sighed as she looked up to him. He nodded in understanding, pecking the top of her head as he watched her stand, her casual attire shimmering to that of her Hunter Outfit, donned with a circlet, a symbol of her authority.

He stood beside her, wrapping her in his arms once more as he leaned down, closing the gap between the two as they shared a brief kiss before she was gone, off to help find his brother.

He was stood in his old Cabin, looking over the room for any sign of a clue that would lead to him. His Dark Mist powers surrounded the room, plunging the relatively dark room into further Darkness, sensing a powerful Aura in the room, stronger than he.

He focused on the feel of the Aura before he caught latched onto it, watching as it flowed around the room, changing where it walked to white. It hung around his old bed for a moment before it quickly retreated, making its way to Percy's. He watched as the Aura leant over a green Aura, symbolising his brother, in the bed before his connection was violently broke, something trying to keep him out.

He growled in frustration as he heard the door open, Annabeth and the Head Councillor of Iris Cabin rushing in, her eyes wide at the Darkness of the room before settling on him, her eyes glistening with hope.

"Arc! Finally, I've found you! Have you been in here this whole time?" She breathed, looking exhausted. He frowned over to her, nodding slightly as he looked out of the window. His eyes widened when he noticed it was coming up to dawn.

"How long have I been gone?" He wondered, staring at his surroundings, mainly towards the bed as he retraced the Aura's outline over another in the bed, the sight burned into his retinas.

"A couple of days, I kept trying your Cabin and this Cabin but got no answer in response." She huffed, her breathing slowing down. He didn't realise he'd been gone for this long, it only felt like a couple of minutes.

"What's happened?" He wondered, sitting on his old bed as he looked up to Annabeth, a questioning look on his face.

"I just had a dream." She began, looking hopeful up to him, glancing to Butch beside her. "You said to come to you if anyone had a dream and-" She began rambling, cutting her off.

"Alright, yeah, yeah. I remember. Go on." He stated, the feeling of excitement bubbling up inside.

"Well." She began, her face becoming suspicious. "I think it came from Hera, which is odd because she hates Percy and I but still. I saw the Grand Canyon, and Three Pegasi, one of them being Blackjack, and he only listens to two people, you and Percy." She smiled excitedly. He nodded in thought, a smile coming across his face as nodded in thought, meeting Butch's eyes as he began to speak.

"And for some reason, I had one too. It was similar to Annabeth's but instead of the Pegasi, I had a flying chariot and something to do with a missing shoe?" He finished, a question to his tone as Arc thought the two over, what he saw earlier clicking into place.

"I've made a little discovery myself then, in that case." He gaped, looking over the Aura in his mind's eye once more. She smiled, nodding at him in encouragement for him to continue. "Well, you mentioned Hera right?" He wondered, looking between the two. She nodded in answer, looking up at him with anticipation.

"Well, I think she was here the night he disappeared. Hera's main deal is she's the goddess of marriage right?" He wondered, looking to the two once more.

"Yeah." The two said at once, looking back to him.

"Well, before you came in, I set a little stage of events up with the Darkness, to see if I could see if anything happened. It turns out there was, and I saw a White Aura walking around this room. White is commonly used in Weddings? See where I'm going?" He wondered. Annabeth nodded her head, nearly bouncing on the spot.

"Well, when she looked over the bed that Percy sleeps in, there was a second Aura which was green. And just as something was about to happen, it was as if something shut me out, breaking my connection in an instant with no word of warning, like it was expecting me to look with the Dark Mist. That and Hera has been absent from Olympus for quite some time now, longer than this situation had been happening on Olympus for." He finished, stepping out of the Cabin with the two in tow.

"Could be Hera, you're right. Maybe she's sending us clues or something and they all fit together somehow." Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. He could sense her kicking herself, being a daughter of Athena, she should be figuring these things out on the spot.

"Don't get yourself so worked up about it, Annabeth. We'll find him." Butch smiled comfortingly. Arc nodded in thought, their two dreams pairing together.

"Maybe we should try going to the Grand Canyon, piece the two dreams together. A flying Chariot and Pegasi." Arc smiled, looking down to the intelligent blonde.

"That's the Daughter of Athena we all know." Arc grinned, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't go with you, Fates won't allow it. I'm going to make my way to Olympus and have a chat with Zeus." He sighed, looking to the two. "The dream appeared to you two, so if you come back with something you know you're on the right track." He finished, Mist Travelling from Camp, appearing before Zeus on Olympus.

"Arcmelos, what can I do for you? Treating my Daughter well I hope." Zeus mumbled, his eyes narrowing to him. He was thankful he'd come at a time of Zeus and not Jupiter.

"I am. When we get the time to see each other that is." He muttered under his breath. "I was wondering whether you'd permit me the role of Camp Director or Overseer while Dionysus is occupied up here." Arc smiled kindly up to the god. Zeus hummed in thought for a moment, looking him up and down.

"Shouldn't you be training troops up here?" He grumbled, his eyes narrowing once more in suspicion.

"In all due respect, the Army is in good condition at this point in time, however, there are certain events transpiring down in the mortal world that the Campers need to prepare for, and with no helpful guiding hand without Dionysus' presence, Chiron is a bit swamped, he can't train everyone by himself." He reasoned, hoping his fancy and formal tone would help sway him.

"Very well." Zeus sighed after a moment of silence, looking down to him. "Train them well then, I expect reports of everything interesting that happens in the meantime, exactly like Dionysus handled matters." He grumbled, his face twitching as he fought for control.

"Well in that case then, I think you should know that Perseus has disappeared from, well, everything. No one can sense his location, but we currently have two campers making their way to a lead as we speak." He finished. Zeus grunted in response, waving him away as Jupiter took hold, disappearing through the Mist just in time before he made him stay on Olympus once more.

He appeared in the Big House, discussing with Chiron his new role given temporarily to him at the Camp, grinning all the same.

"That's good news Arc, Thank you. It was getting a little out of hand teaching so many arriving new Campers every other day." He sighed, sensing the stress he was under lift slightly from his shoulders.

"You're most welcome, Chiron." He grinned. "If you ever need any help with classes, just give me a shout, I'll be happy to help. It is one of my new roles in life, to train people for an army." He reasoned, smiling as he stood, excusing himself. He kept tabs on Annabeth as she flew on the Chariot, Butch at her side, as they zipped through the sky making their way to the Grand Canyon. He stayed at Camp in the meantime, continuing with teaching new arrivals sword techniques and proper stances, teaching them to win each time.

He felt a wobble in the Dark Mist, a shimmer as they landed at the Grand Canyon, disappearing from sight. His eyes widened in alarm as he thought the worst, preparing to Travel there himself when he felt the burning sensation from the Fates, telling him otherwise once more.  
He growled in frustration, as he paced the arena in between lessons, trying to sense them through the Dark Mist, over the course of the next hour.

He caught a tug through the Mist, grasping onto it as like a lifeline, feeling them travelling at great speeds, accompanied by three other people. His heart soared in hope, begging that they'd found Percy and some other helpless Demigods along the way he'd likely saved from wherever he was. He sensed the Chariot hurtling towards Camp at great speed, sensing as it crashed into the Lake, softening the landing for them.

He made his way to the Lake, meeting them as they strode out of the water, dripping as Annabeth tried fruitlessly to ring out her hair, groaning in frustration. He looked over her shoulder, expecting to see his brother stood in the water, grinning broadly to Annabeth, teasing her about how dry he was. To his slight disappointment, he saw three new campers, two boys and a girl.

"No luck?" He wondered, glancing to Annabeth. She sighed as she stood beside him, Butch on his right, as they watched the Demigods trudge their way out of the water, their actions akin to walking in thick mud.

"No, we just found these three, unclaimed, and their protector lost." She sighed, looking up to him, both still dripping wet.

"Who was it?" He wondered, touching the two's shoulders, drying the two of the water in an instant.

"Hedge." Butch sighed, looking as the three approached. He sighed in understanding now, he was rather attached to Hedge, that'll be why he wasn't allowed to at least take them partway.

The three new arrivals stood before them, soaking wet as he looked over each of them with scrutiny, trying to sense things about them. He snapped his fingers, watching the debris over their shoulders form the Chariot once more, the Dark Mist swirling from around it as it vanished, back into the storage room.

"Why's he just staring at us?" The blonde boy wondered, growling slightly towards him. Arc's eyebrow flicked up at this 'feral' child, his eyes narrowing. He was quite tall, a muscular build to him akin to a child of Apollo. He didn't have the same features as him though, ruling him out in an instant.

"I'm trying to assess who you are, these two I can tell from an instant but you. You bare no resemblance to your godly parent." He looked between the three once more, keeping the information on the other two a secret as they were unclaimed, something that shouldn't be a thing anymore.

"Who we are? What do you mean? And godly parent?" The girl wondered. "I've no idea what you're talking about but my parents are and were most definitely human." She said defensively.

She was quite pretty, he'll give her that, of Cherokee descent. She clearly didn't like how she looked though, she wore relatively cheap and tattered clothes, the crash helping matters for her case, with poorly cut hair, choppy like someone used safety scissors. He let out a breath from his nose at the determination in her voice. He hummed in thought, nodding his head to the camp behind him.

"That so? Well, you wouldn't be allowed in this camp unless specifically granted it." He mused, tapping each of their shoulders, drying them in an instant, much to their surprise. "So one of your parents is lying." He finished, glancing over his shoulder.

"And who are you exactly?" The blonde one spoke up again, the boy in the middle staying quiet on the topic in general. "You're acting like you own the place." He stated defensively.

"Well, you're partway there." He muttered under his breath. He turned, walking backwards as they entered the campgrounds, standing in the centre watching as campers roamed around them, mumbling under their breaths about new arrivals.

"I'm Arcmelos. Guardian of the Mist and Sea, temporary head director of Camp Half-Blood. Welcome." He smiled kindly, nodding his head once more in the direction of the Big House.

"Camp Director?" Annabeth wondered a brisk walk to catch up to him. He hummed in answer, glancing at the two beside him.

"That's why I went to see Zeus, get him to give me his blessing to look after Camp while Dionysus is away in Olympus." He answered, turning once more to the three new arrivals.

"You're a god?" The boy in the middle wondered. He had curly black hair, slightly pointed ears mixed with an impish grin, akin to a son of Hermes. It spelt trouble.

"Yes." He grinned over his shoulder, turning as he walked backwards, once more. "A minor one, not of the Thirteen."

"Never heard of you." The blonde muttered under his breath, Arc's godly hearing picking up on it.

"Relatively new. I was a Demigod in August and was granted the new role in life as I had a run-in with some not so nice people while I was dead." He finished. He loved teasing new arrivals.

"You were dead?" The boy in the middle said once more, shock and awe in his tone. He hummed as they drew closer to the steps of the Big House.

"I was. For about two months. I was lucky Hades didn't give me a special place in the Fields of Torment for escaping Elysium." He mused.

"Pluto." He heard the blonde mutter under his breath, ignoring these strange colloquialisms he was s as he made his way up the stairs, pointing to the seats before him around a patio table.

"So, you know who I am, you know who my friends are, who are you?" Arc wondered, flicking two fingers before him, food and drink appearing before them.

"I'm Leo Valdez, no one overly special. I tend to keep to myself most of the time." Leo smiled a little timidly, Arc nodding in thought, watching as he picked up a few crisps in the dish before him. Annabeth leaned against the railing, overlooking the camp as Butch returned, Chiron in tow.

"I'm Piper. Piper McLean." She sighed, cautiously taking something to eat.

"Why don't you just read our minds and take the information from our heads, like the gods usually do." The blonde stated defensively. Arc sighed as he looked to him, glancing to Annabeth smirking over his shoulder.

"I usually would, back when I was a Demigod I used to do stuff like that all the time, as of late I haven't really done it. Plus theirs an unusual amount of. I don't know what, surround your minds, shielding me from knowing too much." Arc began, eying him. "That and your memory loss doesn't help in the slightest. I would say it's my fault but it seems like someone has wiped them entirely from your mind, not just covered them. You have no idea who you really are." He stated, watching as Chiron wheeled up beside him in wheelchair form.

"Sorry about that, I hope Arc has been hospitable to you." He smiled kindly, noticing the small spread laid out before them.

"Jason. Jason Grace." He finally relented, looking between the two. Chiron's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the blonde, shaking his head.

"No. It can't be. You shouldn't be here." Chiron stammered, looking Jason directly in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Only The Beginning

They all looked shocked at Chiron, Arc sensing a much bigger picture happening around them.

"So I was right about you." Arc mused. All eyes turned to him, confused looks sent his way, as they all followed his line of sight.

A glowing symbol appeared overhead of Leo, a symbol of the Forge. "Hephaestus." Arc smiled kindly, meeting his eyes. "Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. Annabeth, Butch. Why don't you two take Piper and Leo on a tour of the camp, Jason will catch up with you soon after." He finished. He was listening to Jason in his mind, 'correct' him once more,_ Vulcan_, in his mind. Arcmelos and Chiron waited as they left, albeit a little reluctant to go, watching as they made their way to the centre of the Camp, before they continued.

"Do you remember much from. Anything? Your life growing up for instance?" Arc wondered, eying Jason critically. He paused for a moment, trying to remember something that would help, looking to them once more.

"I remember a sister? It's a little fuzzy." He sighed. Arc's back stiffened, his feeling was right. He looked to Chiron beside him, Chiron sensing the truth as well.

"Well, if you're related to who I think you are, yes you do have a sister. She's a Hunter now, currently helping in the efforts of finding my brother." Arc sighed, shaking his head. "You already know the gods." He continued after a brief pause.

"Except for you, yes. Juno, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto and so on." He finished.

"But that's the Roman gods." Chiron sighed, the puzzle pieces falling in place. Arc hummed in answer, looking to Jason once more.

"The gods are currently fighting themselves. You see, after Greece, came Rome, a little brief stint in the UK in the middle of the two but that didn't take off for them." He waved off unimportantly. "Then after that, they came to the US, always moving West with the changing times. That is where they've stayed ever since, atop the Empire State Building. The Roman aspects of themselves are currently fighting for control, which is a side they're not very fond of." He finished, looking over Jason.

"Jason, may I see your arm," Chiron asked politely. He nodded, extending his right arm out, the two watching as Chiron rolled up his sleeve. Tattooed onto his skin was an Eagle, SPQR tattooed underneath, followed by twelve slashes.

"Well, he isn't lying." Chiron sighed, looking over the boy. "I hoped he was."

"Why? What is it?" Arc wondered, eying the tattoo, seeing nothing like it before.

"It's his Regiment and Rank." Chiron began, rolling back down his sleeve. "The eagle represents the Legion and the slashes his rank, couldn't tell you what that is though." He sighed, wheeling himself into the house.

"SPQR?" Arc wondered, following him in, Jason in tow.

"It's Latin. Senātus Populusque Rōmānus, more freely in English, The Senate and the People of Rome." Chiron said as they sat around on the sofa inside.

"Have a seat and lie down, I'll see if I can do something about your memories." Arc sighed. He watched as Jason got comfortable on the sofa, waiting for a moment before beginning. "Ready?" He wondered. Jason nodded his head, closing his eyes as the Dark Mist swirled around the room, blanketing the room in eternal darkness.

Arc opened his eyes, ignoring the gasp from Chiron, stunned at what was happening around him. Jason's eyes flickered open, a startled gasp ripping from his chest as a scene played out once more, something akin to what happened in Cabin Three. He watched as a White Aura made its way around the room, standing over Jason as it touched his forehead, a pained cry coming from the boy before him.

The connection with the Mist was shut off, much like before, but more violently this time, the light filtering through once more as Chiron wheeled himself forward in alarm.

"I. I remember something. A woman dressed in black a- a gat skin, and... Howling." Jason breathed hard, struggling to catch his breath.

"Well, it's a start." Arc sighed, his breathing laboured. He sat on an armchair behind him, sweat dripping from his face, having to work through the pain of something powerful trying to block him out, outside of his area of expertise.

"You alright, Arcmelos?" Chiron wondered, looking to the Minor god in worry. He nodded minutely, the movement barely noticeable as he mumbled.

"Yeah. This is way out of my area of expertise these days. Minor gods and gods, in general, don't like other gods encroaching on their areas of expertise unless permitted. If I was a Demigod there'd be more I could do, but with my powers changing for better and worse, I'm not much use as I used to be." He sighed, feeling a little better as his breathing began to slow down. "We need to get to the Cabin of Hypnos, they will be able to be of more help, they can interfere in other areas." He breathed.

He was startled from his lapse in recovery as the door burst open, Annabeth and Rachel rushing in, Piper in between them, unconscious.

"What happened?" Arc demanded, his tone tired.

"We were in Hera's Cabin when this happened." Annabeth began, looking alarmed up at the Minor god. "We were explaining the new world around her, she touched the statue of Hera then blacked out." Arc nodded, humming in thought as he stood up shakily, his energy returning little by little, drawing the energy from the Dark Mist nearby. He watched Jason stand, helping the girls place her gently on the sofa where he was lying, looking up to him.

"She'll be fine, Chiron and I will look over her. Annabeth, can you take Jason to Hypnos Cabin and explain to him that Jason has no memories, see if they should be able to help." He sighed, looking over Piper. He watched her nod, ushering Jason away from Piper as he followed reluctantly, Rachel in tow.

"I'm going to go and get some strength back from my Cabin, I'll come back in an hour to check up on her." He sighed, looking to Chiron. He nodded in concern, smiling slightly as he left, sensing Chiron beginning to care for Piper.

He entered his Cabin, the strength coming back to him with every step, sighing as he sat heavily onto his bed, bouncing slightly as he closed his eyes. He awoke sometime later, Annabeth shaking him awake, staring down at him in concern

"You okay? You seemed dead to the world." She worried. He yawned, as he pushed up from the bed, stretching as he stood. He hummed, nodding his head as he looked down to her.

"Yeah, just needed to get some of my energy back, what's up?" He yawned once more.

"Well, Clovis did help." She began, watching him nod for her to continue, his face growing serious. "And you were right, it is Hera. She's done something to Jason, wiped his memory of everything." She sighed, watching as the tears began to well in her eyes. "And I'm now scared for Percy, because. What i-if the same has happened to him and he-" She cut off, the tears flowing. He was shocked to see Annabeth like this, she was usually so calm and collected, the one on top of things.

"Hey. We will find him, alright? if there's anything that he'd remember **if **his minds been wiped, it will be you. Remembering someone you care for will always pull you through. Look at me and Thalia, for instance. She got me through Tartarus and the hold on Nyx. Percy will remember you, trust me." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her in comfort.

"Yeah. You're right." She breathed, clearing her throat. "I need to stop acting like a Child of Aphrodite and start acting like the Daughter of Athena." She settled, her eyes focusing back to its steely determination. "If he doesn't remember me, I'll make him remember me." She grinned mischievously. He laughed in response, shaking his head. They wandered to the exit, making their way back to the Big House, discussing further details on the interactions with Clovis.

"Right, so. We know that for whatever reason, Hera has switched Percy and Jason around. Jason for some reason is connected with the Roman aspects. Maybe he's the reason the gods are struggling with their other personalities." Arc muttered, looking to Annabeth. She sighed as they ascended the stairs of the porch.

"Could be, it just doesn't make sense as to why." She grumbled, almost pulling on her blonde curls in frustration.

They entered the living room, Piper sitting up and alert, Jason in the chair opposite her.

"Sorry I didn't come to check on you, I apparently needed more rest than I realised." Arc sighed, looking down to the girl before him. "Dinner is starting any moment now, so let's get you both over there and get something to eat." He smiled. As the words left his mouth, the Conch horn sounded in the distance, the four making their way over to Dining Hall. He sat at the table assigned to Chiron and the Camp Director/ Visitors, sitting opposite Rachel who smiled up at him.

Dinner went by as it always did, Ares Cabin being the loudest and largest, nothing new there, Athena being the quietest. He looked over at Annabeth, sensing the sorrow in her as the events of late hit her once more before the face morphed to determination. He smiled sadly to her, thinking of Thalia. He hoped everything was fine for them all.

"Campers, we have a few announcements that will be discussed during the Campfire, there will be no sing-along tonight." Chiron smiled sadly, some of the campers groaning in disappointment. Arcmelos stood at the back, along with Chiron and Rachel, following the mass of Campers heading to the Arena. He watched the three new arivals ahead of him, making their way separate from the other campers, watching as they sat to one side with each other, a few gaps in between to the nearest person.

"Hello everyone." Arc smiled, looking out to them all. "I have a few things to discuss in regards to myself here and the ground we've made on finding my brother." He began, looking to them all. "I had a brief meeting with Zeus earlier today, and he has permitted me, to look after the Camp while Dionysus is away on Olympus." He smiled out to the campers, chuckling as they cheered, much to his surprise.

"How did the search for Percy go?" Will wondered, staring across the fire to him.

"Unfortunately, the Fates have forbidden me to look for him directly, so I have been using my powers over the Dark Mist to uncover a few things. It is only a working theory, but myself and Annabeth seem to think Hera is involved in some way, regarding his disappearance." He stated, the sound of thunder rolling in the distance. "As I said, Zeus, it was a working theory, we're not saying it is her." He sighed, hearing the thunder roll once more, a little closer this time.

"Alright, you've made your point." He muttered under his breath. "None the less, the trail Annabeth and Butch followed has brought us a new trail of sorts. Chiron." He smiled to the Centaur, backing away slightly.

"Thank you, Arc." He smiled, looking to his right. "As Arc said, Annabeth and Butch followed a trail to the Grand Canyon and we've unfortunately lost sight of a Satyr, Gleeson Hedge." He sighed, his tone changing. "But, Hedge was protecting and watching two new additions to Camp, Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus and Piper McLean, unclaimed which is odd. But I suppose with the conflict between personalities on Olympus, the lapse in judgement can be overlooked." He finished looking to the crowd.

"What about Jason? Is he not welcome here?" Piper demanded, her tone bitter and expression appalled. Arc sighed as he stood beside the Centaur once more, addressing her.

"He is welcome here, whenever he likes. However, he isn't our kind of Half-Blood. He belongs to the Roman aspects." He began, looking over the blonde boy before him. "Jason, you couldn't have survived this long without a weapon of some form, what do you have in your arsenal to show everyone here what I mean." Arc wondered looking to him.

The Camp watched as he stood forward, making his way to the centre beside Arc, the firelight dancing off of his face. He looked to Piper and Leo, watching as she flicked an imaginary coin in her hand. He produced a gold coin from his pocket, mimicking the motion Piper used, the Camp gasping as the coin extended into a golden Lance.

"This is just one of two weapons it can be. If the coin lands on heads it will change to a Gladius, tails this Lance." Jason said automatically.

"Can't say it beats Arc's weapons, but it's still impressive none the less." Jason heard from someone in the seats closeby, looking up to the Minor god beside him, a questioning look shooting his way.

"Yeah that's true, but it's so much cooler than Clarisse's spear, Lamer, if only it had electricity." Arc heard someone mutter. Arc smiled in secret, knowing something they all didn't. The Camp watched, stunned once more, as he thrust the Lance to the sky. Atop the spear came sparks, a lightning strike hitting the tip as it fizzled around the spear, looking to the camp as it shot to the fire before them; the smoke rising high into the air.

"That better?" Arc grinned, looking to the Child of Ares, nodding enthusiastically.

"He's a child of Zeus?!" Annabeth gasped through the disappearing smoke. Arc laid his hand on Jason's shoulder, patting it lightly as the Lance shimmered back into the form of a coin.

"Not Zeus, Jupiter. His Roman aspect. Hence why he isn't properly one of us." Arc sighed, looking down at him. "But as I said, he is always welcome here regardless, Zeus Cabin has been empty for quite some time now." He looked out to the camp once more, feeling Jason's eyes on him as he studied the god before him.

"If I might ask two things?" Jason wondered, a professional manner coming through his tone. Arc hummed for him to continue, a slight nod of his head. "What are your weapons?" Jason wondered. Arc smiled, hearing the Camp groan around him.

"It's a very long list." Arc grinned before continuing. "Back when I was a Demigod, I used to visit Hephaestus quite often. I built a little reputation for myself amongst the gods, in a good and bad way. I helped Hephaestus a lot growing up with quests and such, he had a bit of a soft spot for me in the end. The very first set of weapons I received were from my Father, however, from the Forges under the Sea. A set of Bronze Dusters." He sighed, his rings shimmering to the dulled metal, the look sad from lack of use for years.

"I then went to Hephaestus as I mentioned, him helping me forge new weapons over the years." He explained, his rings shimmering to each one, all of them ranged in varying forms, crossbows to sniper rifles. "Except two." He sighed, his expression turning sad as in his hand appeared the first of the two melee weapons. "This was my Father figures sword growing up, it holds a special place in my heart, alongside this war axe, belonging to my mother figure. They died a few years ago, protecting my Camp in London, while I was here, unaware of the happenings." He finished sadly, the silence filling the Camp.

"And the other?" Arc wondered after a moment of Silence.

"Well, I was wondering what it was you did, like powers wise?" He wondered, the crowd groaning once again, jokingly, at the long story accompanying them.

"Why, we've heard this a million times, every time a new camper asks." He heard Clarisse mutter to herself. He laughed once more, shaking his head as he looked to Jason.

"I don't think there is enough time for me to tell you the whole story, it is again, a long line of events. Long story short, I was born in a thick layer of Mist that Nyx planned on killing me with, so she could raise me as her own as a godkiller to Dethrone the gods, but it didn't work. I ended up being raised in London, at a camp there where I eventually made my way to Olympus, receiving training from Hecate for the Mist, Hephaeustus for anything regarding the Forge, Ares to fight better and Apollo. Well, that was a happy accident, he ended up giving me some knowledge of Healing, after I killed Artemis' sacred animal, creating Enemies for life." He grinned, thinking back on the events.

"Then fast forward to Summer past. I died, escaped through Tartarus where I met Nyx who told me her plan of making me a godkiller, nearly succeded and gave me control over the Dark Mist. I was subsequently given godhood because of the warring Darkness inside of me. It would create a problem for the gods if they let it be. So my powers are now, control over water as a Son of Poseidon and control over the Dark Mist." He grinned, to the shocked Demigod before him.

"But enough of me. This Camp has heard this story each time a new Camper arrives." He grinned, gazing out towards the campers. "This Campfire is about you three, but you mainly." He finished, standing back as Jason and Chiron stood in the centre.

"Indeed. Rachel, is there a Prophecy in any way that is related to Jason?" Chiron wondered, watching Rachel carefully, who stood quietly in the shadows this whole time beside Chiron. The Camp watched as she stood motionless for a moment, before swooning and nearly collapsing to the floor, being caught by a chair that shimmered from the Dark Mist.

"_Child of Lightning, beware the Earth. The Giant's Revenge the Seven Shall Birth, The Forge and Dove shall break the Cage, And death unleash through Hera's Rage." _The green Aura that takes over Rachel, the Spirit of Delphi, dissipated. Rachel came too, staring around at her surroundings, standing with the aid of Arc's hand.

"Go get some rest." He whispered to her, watching her nod in response. He watched as a few Nature Spirits came over, guiding Rachel back to her Cave she prefered to stay in, to rest.

"Is that Green smoke normal?" Leo wondered, concern in his voice.

"Yes, it's quite normal for Rachel, nowadays. She hosts the Spirit of Delphi, a contract that hasn't been entered in a very long time with a new host." Chiron answered, looking to the Newly acquainted son of Hephaestus. "Now, in terms of the Prophecy laid out before us, what is this to do with Giants?" Chiron pondered, looking to Arc for answers. He sighed as he looked to the sky towards Olympus, getting the go-ahead from Zeus to discuss the new Major prophecy to the Camp.

"Well, when I called the meeting a few days ago when I arrived back, I already knew of a new prophecy. One that the gods feared was slowly coming true, involving the Giants. " He sighed, hearing the murmurs from Camp. "The prophecy goes as follows. _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." _He stopped, his words hanging on the last line mainly.

"And I fear it might have been indirectly caused by me." He sighed, eyes downcast to the floor as the camp stared at him in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - New Quest

"What makes you think this new Prophecy is your fault?" Leo wondered, staring at the Minor god.

"That's how I came back from the dead. I used the Doors of Death in Tartarus." Arc sighed, shaking his head. "Probably would have been a better idea if I stayed in Elysium." He muttered, hoping no one around heard him.

"You don't know if it's your fault, Arcmelos. Something could have been planning this for Centuries, maybe Aeons." Chiron reasoned. Arc sighed as he nodded, looking out to the Campers before him.

"Regardless, if it was my fault, I'm not going to sit back and rely on you all. I will not let another incident like what happened at my Camp, happen again." He growled determination setting into his hardening gaze, the thunder rolling in the distance once more.

"The quest in of itself seems very odd." Arc sighed after a moment. "Child of Lightning, beware the Earth_. _This for a fact I know is regarding you, but why beware the Earth?" He began, looking to Jason. He shook his head in answer, just as confused as the Minor god.

"Well from what you just told us regarding the Giants, we know that he will potentially encounter one on his Quest at some point." Annabeth chimed, her old self coming through. He hummed in agreement, looking to Chiron beside him.

"But what is this to do with a Seven?" Chiron wondered. "It appears in the Great Prophecy, too." He pondered. Arc shook his head, looking to the Centaur, addressing the Camp.

"Who knows, seven indicates people involved in the Quest, so maybe there will be another quest after this one, that involves some more people." Clarisse theorised.

"Good point." He stated, looking to the Daughter of Ares, surprised at her input. "However, what baffles me is the fact that Quests tend to be in groups of three, Three Fates, the Big Three. So why Seven?" No one had an answer, choosing to move on.

"The Forge and Dove shall break the Cage. That references a child of Hephaestus and Aphrodite." Chris added, looking around at the campers. Arc nodded in thought, glancing to the Head of Hephaestus' Cabin.

"Nyssa? You're the head of your Cabin. Will you accompany him on his journey or appoint somebody else?" Chiron wondered, eying the girl.

"If he will have me." She nodded, preparing to stand in the centre beside Jason. Leo jumped to his feet, nervous energy bubbling around him.

"Hang on! I know I've only just turned up here, and I'm not overly certain of what even is happening but I think I have a solution as to how I can help in regards to Bewaring the Earth. If I'm right and I can get it all ready in time, can I go instead?" Leo wondered, looking to Chiron with hope in his eyes.

"It isn't my decision to make, but the one who received the Quest," Chiron stated, looking between Jason and Leo. Jason hummed in thought for a moment as he looked to his friend.

"Well, if we're apparently best friends, and you have a way to help, why not." Jason grinned, watching as Leo practically bounced down the steps, running from the arena.

"In that case, I'm going to get the plan set in motion!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the woods.

"He'll be fine." Arc smiled, patting Jason's shoulder as a worried expression crossed his face. He watched as Jason scanned the Arena, his eyes settling on Annabeth.

"Annabeth, can you accompany me on this Quest? I could really use someone who's got a lot of experience in this field." He smiled. She sighed as she looked down to him from where she sat, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one in the Prophecy, I'm a child of Athena. Our symbol is the Owl, not a Dove. That's a child of Aphrodite. Sorry, Jason." She sighed. Jason's face fell, understanding washing over his face as he thought about the words in the Prophecy.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Jason. I have a sneaking suspicion that you know what you're doing, I don't think this is your first Quest." Arc smiled mysteriously.

"How do you know?" Jason wondered, his eyes narrowing sceptically.

"Well, when I was a Demigod and just came back from Death, I kept this from the majority of everyone as it didn't seem overly important at the time. I sensed a battle on Mt Tam through the Dark Mist, I was still trying to get to grips with. I think that was you up there that toppled the Throne." Arc mused, looking to the surprised expression on Jason's face.

"I also know that you-" A flash of lightning was heard overhead, a bolt landing into the firepit before him, looking up to the sky in annoyance. "Alright then, I don't know anything else. Apparently, that would've been too much information." He muttered, glancing to the sky once more. "I don't know why you're like this, I can erase it from their minds if you don't like what I said." Another bolt landed, this one closer, by his feet, silencing him on the matter as he stared to the stunned Demigods.

"Would you stop testing Zeus!" Annabeth yelled, shaking her head, looking at him as if he'd grown a third head. The Camp came out of their momentary stupor, looking to Drew the head councillor of Aphrodite, as she stood.

"Well, getting back onto the topic of the Prophecy. The Dove is obviously a representation of my mother, as Annabeth stated." She smiled sweetly, a false smile. "I think I should go with you, Jason." She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. He sighed as he looked at Jason. He watched as Jason nodded, the camp doing the same, rolling his eyes as he felt his anger rise.

"Drew!" Arc growled, startling the Daughter of Aphrodite. "What have we told you about Charmspeaking, pack it in." She slunk back slightly, fear on her face before it was taken over once more by another look of innocence.

"No, I don't care if the Prophecy states that a daughter of Aphrodite goes with him on this quest, I'm going with Jason and Leo," Piper growled, standing as she looked over the camp, emphasizing her words. He looked stunned to the girl, as he hummed to himself. He watched once more as the Camp nodded, besides Drew, who scowled at her.

"Huh, I had a feeling I was right. Two for Two." He grinned, staring at Piper. "She's a daughter of Aphrodite." He mused, staring above her.

"How can you tell." She stated, a defensive look crossing her face.

"Well for one, you just Charmspoke, like Drew did. That and you currently bearing the Blessing of Aphrodite." He finished. The Camp gasped as they looked to Piper, feeling the waves of jealousy from Drew as she stared daggers at Piper.

"Wow Piper, you're a knock-out." Jason stammered, the words leaving his mouth without thinking. Arc facepalmed, shaking his head as he watched Jason stare at Piper. Her hair turned lush and long and was braided with gold ribbons down one side so it fell across her shoulder. She wore a beautiful white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles, with a V-neck out style dip in the front, watching as her face grew red in embarrassment.

"Great, mugged off by my own mother," Piper muttered, trying to cover herself with her jacket that was no longer there. Arc tossed her a cloak, watching as she swiped it gratefully from the air, wrapping around herself in an instant. "Thank you." He heard her mutter. Arc looked to Jason once more, bringing the Camps attention back over to the matter at hand.

"Jason, seen as Piper is a Daughter of Aphrodite, will you allow her to accompany you on this quest?" He wondered, patting Jason's shoulder. He shook his head, coming out of his daze as he looked to Arcmelos beside him, nodding in answer.

"Yeah, she can come with me." He smiled.

"Very well then, you shall leave after Breakfast tomorrow morning," Chiron stated, stood beside the temporary Camp Director. "In the meantime, we should all get some sleep which concludes the Campfire for today. You're all free to go to your cabins." Chiron concluded.

Arc stood in the centre, Annabeth coming over to him, as they watched Jason jog over to Piper, walking her back to her new Cabin. He sighed as he looked down to Annabeth beside him, perching himself on the rock beside the firepit.

"I'm going to go out tomorrow and see Sally, I've not told her about what's happened with Percy, because I didn't want to worry her. I was expecting to find him at the Grand Canyon." She sighed. Arc nodded up to her, sighing as he did so.

"I'll come with you, I feel like it's only fair if I'm there too. I don't want to have to tell her, I feel like she's only just got over everything that happened with me. Discovering I exist after fourteen years, then dying, then coming back as a Minor god." Annabeth nodded in understanding as he stood.

"I know, I get it. But she deserves to know." She finished. "I'm going to head to my cabin, get some sleep before we leave tomorrow." He nodded, watching her leave as he stood, alone, in the middle of the Arena. He wanted to make his way to London, inform them of what's happening, but it's the middle of the night there.

He stepped into his Cabin as he looked around, the silence and emptiness eating away at him. He missed Thalia. He climbed into bed as he stared up to the ceiling, thinking about anything and everything, taking his mind off of the day's events.

He awoke the next morning staring up at the ceiling above once more. He sighed as he threw his legs out over the bed, dreading the events that were to come. He looked to his watch before he quickly jumped into the shower, the water calming his nerves. He stepped out of the bathroom after a few minutes, hearing a knock as he was getting ready.

"Just a sec." He called, glancing to the door.

He made his way over to the door, pulling the shirt on overhead, opening the door wide for Annabeth.

"I take it they've left?" He wondered as he stepped back over to the bed, hearing the cabin door shut behind him followed by footsteps.

"Yeah, they left a couple of hours ago. You missed breakfast." Annabeth sighed, watching as he picked up the keys to his car.

"I was a lot more tired than I thought, then." He breathed. "Just as well, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Take it you're ready to go?" She wondered taking a nervous breath as she watched him slip his rings on his fingers, housing the multitude of weapons inside.

"Yeah. We'll do it the oldfashioned way, getting to my old place. I prefer driving than Traveling everywhere." He finished. He looked around at his new home before stepping out, Annabeth in tow. She watched him throw the keyring to the floor, the car shifting to a Standard Ford RS200. He opened the driver side door, watching as Annabeth did the same, sliding into the bucket seat.

He turned the key in the ignition, hearing the 2.1L Straight-four Engine fire to life, the turbo spinning. He peeled away from the Cabins steps, driving over to the Strawberry fields. He passed campers, waving to them as they did so, watching him leave. He checked both directions before turning onto the dirt path, feeling more at ease inside something familiar once more.

"I seriously don't know how we're going to explain this to them." He sighed as he thanked the driver letting him onto the road, glancing to the blonde beside him.

"Well as much as your death pained us, we didn't beat around the bush due to what was happening around us at the time. We'll have to this time. Choose our words carefully." She sighed, looking out of the window beside her, watching the world go by.

They drove in silence for a while as they hit the traffic leading into New York. He sat patiently, for once, behind the cars building up. He didn't want to get to his mum's place any quicker to tell her this news.

They eventually made it through an hour later, driving around the outskirts of New York to where his old house sat. He turned down the road, driving up to the house in the middle of two others. He parked on the drive, yanking the handbrake up as he let out a shuddering breath.

"Let's do this." He sighed, stepping out of the car. He looked up at the front door, his mothers smiling face at the doorway as she looked to the two, the smile slowly dwindling. A look of understanding washed over her face as she sighed, a lone tear rolling down her face as she ushered the two in.

They sat on his old sofa, Paul popping his head around the corner of the kitchen door. He could smell freshly baked pizza in the air as Paul smiled at the two, frowning slightly.

"Hey, you two. Where's Percy?" He wondered, wiping his hands on a towel.

"That's why we're here." He began, looking to his mother. "It's hard to explain. I don't even know what's happening right now." He sighed, glancing to Annabeth beside him.

"I suppose starting from the beginning from when you left in December?" Annabeth wondered. He nodded, looking once more to the two in front of him.

"Right. So I was called up to Olympus and it was promptly closed. I wasn't allowed to leave, having some of my powers temporarily stripped from me so I couldn't travel out of there. The gods were concerned about a new Prophecy coming to light and they're currently fighting split personalities. They have two sides to them, Roman and Greek, the Roman is currently trying to take over from the Greek side and they don't know why or want it to happen." He looked down to his rings on his hands, twirling them in between his fingers.

"What's this got to do with Percy?" Paul wondered, looking to the two before him.

"That's where the problem lies. We don't know." Annabeth sighed, looking between them, her eyes glistening. "A few days ago, Arc came rushing into Camp in the early hours of the morning, waking everyone and calling an emergency Camp meeting." She said, clearing her throat as she wiped a stray tear.

"I felt Percy slip through the Mist. I keep an eye on everyone through it, making sure they are safe and he just vanished. Something or someone is covering him from my sight and I can't find him. If I was a Demigod, I'm confident I could find him in an instant, but the gods." He stopped, looking around above and around the room expecting the room to become a mass of fire and electricity with his next words.

"I feel like the gods have put a restraint on my powers, stopping me from knowing too much." He whispered, their eyes widening as they stared at him. "This is what's concerning me, I don't think any of them would do that, but it's possible. And I think I know who's doing it." He finished, looking to Annabeth beside him, catching on with his train of thought.

"Hera?" She wondered, watching as he nodded.

"Why would she do this?" His mother breathed, watching as tears rolled down her face. He sighed as his heart broke at the scene, sensing the feeling this was how they all felt when he died.

" I don't know. But she's gone missing from Olympus. She wasn't there when I was up there, didn't see her once." He frowned, looking to the coffee table. "That's something that baffles me. Annabeth had a dream about a clue we feel was from Hera." He began, looking to her to continue.

"It was something odd. I stood on a chariot, overlooking the Grand Canyon. There was a storm raging, lightning crackling all around as I glimpsed things through the clouds. My first thought was Percy, and we took off in an instant to the Grand Canyon." She recalled.

"But he wasn't there?" Sally breathed, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Unfortunately. We found three Demigods, one that is of the Roman side and two others. A son of Hephaestus and daughter of Aphrodite." She sighed shaking her head. He watched as his mother stood, standing himself as he hugged his mother, pecking her forehead.

"We will find him. I just regret my decisions sometimes. I can't interfere as much as I used too. I can to a degree but not all the way." He grumbled. He pulled out of the hug, watching as his mother hugged Annabeth, sighing as he looked to Paul.

"Do you have any ideas where he might be?" Paul wondered, a look of sorrow on his face. Arc sighed as he looked to his somewhat Step-father.

"Not a clue." He whispered, looking lost.

He looked over his shoulder to his mother and Annabeth, talking and laughing as they reminisced about Percy, feeling saddened himself. He stepped closer, nodding for Paul to follow him into the kitchen.

"I didn't want to tell her this but, what's worse is the fact that we know that Hera switched Percy with the new Demigod, Jason. When Annabeth found him, he had no memory of who he was, where he'd come from. Nothing. I couldn't even look into his head like I used to be able to, I was blocked out, my powers limiting. I fear she might have done the same to Percy." He sighed, looking to the shocked expression on Paul's face. He nodded in thought and understanding, sighing as he checked on the Pizza in the oven, sighing as he pulled the tray from inside.

"Is this what it's like being a Demigod? Constant things happening around you?" Paul wondered, placing the tray on the counter.

"Sadly, yes. It's hell being a Demigod sometimes being a Minor god. I miss being a Demigod sometimes, it was a much simpler time." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Tempt you with some Pizza?" Paul wondered, changing the topic. He smiled as he shook his head.

"No thanks." He declined, looking to the doorway behind him. "I'm going to head back to England, let them know of everything that's happening." He sighed looking back to Paul once more. He nodded in understanding, looking down to the Pizza as he began cutting it.

"I'll see you soon then, hopefully with some good news." Paul smiled slightly. He nodded as he made his way back into the living room, seeing his mother talking with Annabeth still, looking at baby pictures as they laughed. He leaned down, pecking the top of his mothers head as he smiled sadly down to her.

"I'm going to head to England. I have to inform them with what's happening, make sure they're fine and then see if I can find some answers on Olympus." He sighed. She nodded as she stood, clearing her throat as she hugged him, pecking his cheek.

"Come to us if you find anything." She smiled, looking up to him. He glanced to Annabeth beside her, a small smile on his lips.

"I will. I'll come and pick you up when I'm done unless you want to use Percy's car and drive back to Camp." He wondered, watching as she thumbed the keyring in hand. She nodded as she sighed, clearing her throat as she looked up to him.

"I'll probably do that, stay here for a few days if that's okay?" She wondered looking to his mother.

"Of course, dear. You're welcome anytime." She smiled, the tears beginning to roll down her face. He pecked her forehead in goodbye, heading to the front door.

He closed it behind him as he watched his mother and Annabeth laugh once more as they looked over the baby photos. He smiled slightly to himself as he climbed into his car, his gaze hardening as he travelled to England.

He appeared in his Cabin in London, his keyring in hand. He shoved it into his pocket as he stepped out into the dwindling sunlight, the towers of Battersea blocking the light. He looked out to his Camp, watching as Campers prepared for dinner, stepping over to the Dining Area before him. He observed the campers, watching as they took their seats, the two Children of Demeter handing out the platters of food.

He moved into the Dining Area, spotting new faces as a smile grew on his face, watching their eyes widen.

"Good evening." He smiled, spotting Jamie off to the back. He loved being back at his Camp, the feelings and good memories flooding back to him every time he stepped foot here.

"Arc. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Jamie grinned, looking up to his friend.

"Clearing my head." He sighed as he stood beside him, patting his shoulder from behind. "My brother's been taken." He sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Lucy wondered, the daughter of Demeter.

"Well, complications are happening in America." He began, sitting beside the Camp director. "The gods are struggling with split personalities, fighting with their Roman sides." He sighed.

"What does that have to do with Percy?" Jamie frowned.

"Well, there was a new camper that arrived, one from the Roman side of the gods. Hera switched the two of them and we have no clue where he is. I'm being denied access with a lot of knowledge and forced to sit on the sidelines while the Demigods handle it. Times were simpler when I was one." He grumbled.

"Wait, you're a..." A new camper began, his eyes widening in shock. He watched as the new campers stood, ready to bow. He stopped them, raising his hand as they all stopped, staring in fear and shock at the Minor god before them.

"Don't bow or kneel, please. I don't like it. I was a Demigod not too long ago and it just looks weird and wrong." He sighed, looking to them all. He watched as they all sat back down in their seats cautiously, eying him. "You don't have to be afraid of me in any way. I'm not going to get angry or raise my voice to any of you." He eased. "The goddess by my side will tell you the same, we were once like you and know how hard it is to be Demigod." He sighed, smiling at Lucy as she handed him a platter of food.

He listened to the idle chatter of the Campers around him, lost in his thoughts as he put fork after fork filled with food into his mouth.

"What are you planning on doing about all of this?" Brandon wondered, the son of Demeter.

"I'm not sure. I'm planning on heading to Olympus, hoping they don't lock me in again, to see if I can find some answers." He breathed.

"And if you can't?" Ed, the Head of Apollo Cabin, wondered.

"Take matters into my own hands." He said mysteriously, glancing above, expecting to hear or see thunder and lightning.

Dinner was concluded as he watched everyone rush off to the car park, ready for them to unwind and chat with each other. He looked to Jamie stood beside him, the two watching over the camp.

"Still ever-growing." He mused, glancing to his left. Jamie hummed in thought, smiling at the camp around him.

"It is. It's amazing." He sighed, his face growing serious as he looked up to him. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" He wondered, looking to the Minor god.

"Probably." He muttered, his gaze hardening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Finding Answers

He shimmered to the bottom of the steps, leading to the Throne Room of Olympus, shrouding himself in the Dark Mist. He hoped no one could sense him as he entered the room, staring at the gods around him as they discussed the events currently transpiring.

"We can't just sit around and hope that this problem resolves itself," Athena stated, looking to the court. He looked to his father and Zeus in their Thrones, watching as their appearance struggled for dominance.

"I agree, but there is nothing we can do. With my Wife gone AWOL that should be the first order of business." Zeus stated, slamming his fist on the arm of his Throne.

"Well, if I had my way, this wouldn't be a problem right now. I made a weapon designed especially for this problem, did I not?" Neptune growled.

"We are not involving Arcmelos in this matter." Zeus erupted, eying his disgraced brother. "You raised him without our permission, designing a war-ending weapon without our knowledge, similar to Hades and his new weapon of Power."

"Hey now, I told you I was not the one that fashioned my new weapon. And regardless if it weren't for me, this situation would be different now wouldn't it?" Hades stated darkly. The room quieted for a moment as they all looked to each other, the room grew tense.

"Arcmelos is nothing but a tool to this side of you." Zeus continued after a moment, glaring to Neptune. "I don't care if he is capable of defeating Gaia and ending this all in an instant. If we hand it over to him, who knows what the outcome could be."

"He could turn on us for all we know, we don't know how you designed him to act. For all we know, this side of you could have designed him to kill this side of us and let the Romans take hold for good." Ares roared, his eyes burning hot.

He now knew the truth, putting the knowledge he feared was true into a new perspective. Neptune had raised him in life to become a weapon, something he already knew. What he didn't know was this business with Gaia.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I raised Arcmelos." Neptune glowered, looking to each of them. "He was raised to aid both sides of us." Neptune sneered, noticing a glimmer from the corner of his eye, a figure standing in the centre of the room. "In fact, he is already here." He scoffed, his frown deepening.

The gods collectively looked to the centre of the room, the exposed Minor god stood before them, cringing at the little power he now possessed.

"How much did you hear?" Zeus growled, the gods glaring down to him, including those he got on well with.

"I've not been here long. Just looking for answers on my brother's whereabouts." He stated, looking to them all.

"That does not answer the question." Zeus glared.

"Well, it's not like any of you are doing anything to actively do these things you're discussing. It's just myself and Demigods as per usual. This was the exact reason why I wanted to be involved in Demigods lives, more than what you can achieve. I already know a lot of things that you wish to not let escape." Arc growled to Zeus, feeling his temper flare.

"Like what?" Artemis wondered, looking down to him.

"Well, where should I start?" He wondered, beginning to pace before them. "How about the fact that Hera has indeed gone AWOL, wiping the memories of my brother and blocking my access in finding him. Or the fact that you have a son, Zeus." He stopped, looking pointedly up to him. "Well, not you but the Jupiter side of you. Hera has swapped their two lives around, Jason and Percy. And none of you knows what is really happening out there because you're all sat around on your a-"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed, cutting him mid-flow. "Remember who you are talking to, boy. I am the King of the gods, I am in charge here!" He stood, looking down to the unmoving son of Poseidon. "I can take your new life away in an instant, return you back to a Demigod." Arc threw his head back as he barked a laugh.

"Please do!" He began, looking to each of them. "I could do a lot more as a Demigod as I can now. All you're doing is blocking my powers, stopping my full potential!" He yelled, his anger bursting free. Zeus growled down to him, his eyes crackling with Electricity.

"That is for your own good. You have not yet earned our respect to be at full power. If that is what you desire most, I will strip you of godhood, and the Demigod side of you. You will become Mortal until you deem yourself worthy in our eyes!" He bellowed. That was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

He awoke in his car below, feeling strange. He could still feel the Mist around him but it was only faint. His heart stopped as realisation struck him.

He was more Mortal than Demigod.

He swallowed thickly as he made his way to his old house, unable to hide in the Mist like he used to. He pulled up half an hour later, glancing in his rearview mirror to ensure he wasn't being chased by police, as he sped towards the turning. He pulled up the handbrake in the driveway, throwing open his door as he stepped out. He slammed the door behind him as he rushed up the steps leading to the front door, barrelling his way through the door.

"Arc? What's wrong?" Annabeth wondered, staring up at him in alarm.

"Have you found anything?" His mum wondered, looking hopeful. He moved his lips, expecting words to come out, but nothing did. He shook his head, watching their expressions fall.

"I have just done something so stupid." He began, his voice timid and out of character. He could feel the weight of the situation as it grew heavier on his shoulders.

"What?" Annabeth wondered.

"I'm... I'm mortal. I've been stripped of everything." He muttered. He sat dazed opposite them as he looked passed them, feeling the absence of his powers.

"What... What do you mean? What happened?" Annabeth gaped.

"I-" He stopped, ready to tell them everything he knew, but he couldn't. All of what he'd heard was gone from his mind, looking alarmed to his mother in front of him. "I can't remember. All I remember is Zeus yelling at me, telling me I need to redeem myself in their eyes." He muttered. He felt stupid. Lost and stupid. How could he help now? He could still feel the Mist around him but it wasn't enough to do all of the stuff he could before he became a Minor god.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth muttered, looking just as lost as he. He sat in silence for a long time, ignoring the conversation in front of him, ignoring them calling his name.

A voice whispered in his head. A memory of old.

"Something even more stupid." He muttered. "Paul!" He called, rushing into the kitchen. He heard the others behind him, watching him as he made his way to Paul.

"Yes? What's wrong? Have you found him?" He smiled hopefully. Arc shook his head as he grabbed the keys from his pocket, sliding them across the table beside his laptop, watching as he graded papers.

"No, far from it. I need your help." He began, glancing over his shoulder to the others behind him. "I need you to drop me off at Central Park." He whispered, looking to Paul.

He nodded in confusion, a frown settling on his face as he closed the lid of his laptop. The two rushed to the front door, the others in tow.

"Where are you going? What are you planning?" Annabeth demanded a stern expression on her face, reminding him of Athena.

"You don't want to know. Stay away from me when I return, get back to Camp." He called, rushing into his car. They began driving away quickly, sighing in relief when they were away from his mum and Annabeth in time. They would have persuaded him otherwise for what he was about to do. He looked to his hands, noticing the rings shimmering on his hands.

He hoped they still worked for him.

"What are you planning?" Paul wondered, glancing nervously over to him.

"You don't want to know. All I'm going to say is I'm going to the Underworld." He sighed, feeling a nervous ball bubble inside of him.

They drove in silence for a while, his thoughts on Thalia as he cringed. She was unaware of everything happening to him right now and he didn't want her to know. He swallowed thickly as they arrived at Central Park twenty minutes later. He licked his lips in anticipation, looking to Paul beside him.

"It's been nice knowing you, Paul. This is goodbye if it doesn't go the way I plan." He winced, stepping out of the car before he got the chance to hear Pauls words. He knew he was trying to get through to him, hearing him yell as he sprinted for the rock leading into the Underworld.

He descended the rocky steps, feeling the air burn his throat. It was bearable, but only just. He scaled down the rocks carefully, nearly losing his footing on more than one occasion. There was no Mist Travelling for him. He hoped that he still held some semblance of power from Poseidon, mainly the help of water. He swallowed thickly as he made it to the bottom of the rocks, looking in the direction he knew all too well.

He walked for what felt like hours, skirting around Patrols of Undead, hoping nothing saw him. He looked longingly over to Elysium, knowing his friends were in there waiting for the day he arrived once more but was likely to never be.

"Arc? What are you doing here? Do you have permission?" He heard, hearing the shock in his friend's voice.

"Hey, Nico. And no. I don't need it anymore. I've been stripped of godhood." He sighed, looking to the son of Hades. He gaped at him, lost for words.

"Why? What did you do?" He muttered in wonder. He shrugged as he looked to the direction he was heading.

"Not sure, can't remember. I've had that memory stripped from me too." He sighed, looking to Nico once more.

"What are you doing here then?" He wondered his eyes widening in shock once more. "You're not dead again are you?" Arc smiled slightly, shaking his head as he looked around the Fields of Asphodel.

"No, no. Nothing like that. What are you doing here?" He wondered, looking to him sceptically.

"No reason." He brushed off quickly, looking around him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the son of Hades.

"Well, likewise then. Forget I was here." He muttered, the two nodding once as they parted ways.

He stood for a moment, watching the Son of Hades roam the Fields of the Dead before he continued on his way, making his way to the pit once more. He looked over the edge of the pit after some time, making sure Nico hadn't followed him, before testing the pull of the water below. He felt a tug, a faint pull, as he sighed with relief.

He took a deep breath as he dove off the cliff above, hurtling towards the water below. He felt a hard smack, falling for what seemed like forever, as he hit the water. The slight hold on the water he held from Poseidon stopping him from dying on impact, but it didn't help the pain.

He surfaced above, screaming in pain as his body stung, unable to feel the normal healing feeling wash over him as he swam to shore. He stood on the ashy shoreline, his rings forming to his sword and shield in preparation for an attack. It concerned him not having his heightened senses as he crept through Tartarus.

He passed spawning pits as he made his way to the River of Fire once more, running his hands through the stream once he reached it. He couldn't believe he was back in this hellish landscape once more, this time by his own will.

His mind swept back to his last encounter with this Hellish pit, recalling the ordeal he and Nico went through while they were down here. He recalled the monsters lurking around corners, beasts in the dark. At least this time he was armed. He began his journey in the Pit once more, looking to dilapidated buildings that fell Aeons ago to the depths of Tartarus.

He watched his footing as he walked, refraining from looking at the floor for too long, the floor made of flesh. He heard a commotion from behind, hiding as he heard growls and monsters barking orders. He frowned in concern as he looked over the debris from a fallen shrine in front of him, his eyes widening at what he saw.

He saw the body of Kronos, pieces of him scattered as he yelled in anger, curses flying from his mouth. His eyes narrowed in anger, a growl escaping from his lips.

Kronos couldn't be behind all of this again, could he? He thought to himself. He sat where he was for a while, watching as the monsters moved on, looking as if they were ready for war. He followed slowly, cautiously, from a long way back as he followed his path he had the last time.

He felt a tug in his stomach, a small pull to his desired destination. He could see it in the distance, the journey one he remembered all too well. He scaled the debris once he was sure the coast was clear, following the monsters cautiously.

He could see the Mansion in the distance, his eyes set on the dark menacing building, feeling a pull from the Dark. He stopped once more, his sword by his side as he eyed the monsters before him, all of them marching in formation. He slipped off the debris he was stood on, quickly hiding behind the pile of buildings scattered around his feet, small rocks and dust flowing to the floor as it landed with a thud. Hefroze when he heard snuffling close to him, followed by a menacing growl. He turned slowly, spying the Minotaur close to him, his heart beating rapidly.

He waited for an attack, watching as the beast's ears pricked, its head whipping away from his direction. He watched as it turned, continuing on once more as if the mortal before him wasn't there. He swallowed thickly as he stood transfixed on the sight before him, watching the marching monsters continue off down their path.

"The hell is going on?" He whispered to himself, looking to the Mansion in the distance once more.

He continued marching towards the Mansion of Darkness for what felt like hours, the towering building getting larger by the minute before he stood before the closed doors. He looked up to the towering arching doorway, steeling his nerves as his rings swirled once more into nothingness, stepping into the dark hallway.

He crept cautiously through the halls, sensing beasts in the Darkness. They ignored him as he stood before the doorway to Nyx's Throne Room, pushing the heavy doors open. He was greeted by the sneering goddess of Darkness perched on her Throne, growls from the Darkness around her. He watched as she held her hand up, the advancing beasts stopping in their tracks as they waited for her command.

"Ah, I'm surprised you listened. Surprised you had the nerve to return, boy." She spat venomously. He surprised her greatly as he stopped before her Throne, bending his knee at her feet, his head hung low to the floor.

"You're right. The gods weren't as accepting of me. They do not deserve what is in their possession." He stated, monotonously.

"Why have you returned?" She growled, most of her bite gone.

"They turned me into a god." He began, still looking to the floor. "But they did not trust me fully to grant me full power, keeping things from me." He sighed.

"And?" She glared down to him, sensing a smile slowly forming on her face.

"They stripped me of everything." He began, his eyes still downcast to the floor. "I've come to be your weapon." He swallowed thickly, his tone clear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Reborn

She laughed maniacally above him as she stood, circling him.

"Rise, my Champion." She smiled wickedly. He stood in the centre, his head unmoving as his eyes followed her as she walked around him.

"What do you desire?" She mused. She stopped before him, her head tilting to the side as she examined him.

"To find my brother. The gods promised me I could interfere with Demigod matters but they lied to me, hiding things from me and locking me away." He stated his eyes cast forward over her shoulder.

"And what do you plan on doing with these powers?" She pondered, looking to him, the smile growing wider by the second.

"Stop this Prophecy and cause another in an instant." He finished, swallowing thickly. She hummed in thought, scanning him as she noticed the point he made before.

"They stripped you of everything? Leaving you small traces of the Demigod you once were." She hummed as she began circling him once more. "No matter, once I have my way, you will be nothing but Darkness, nothing tainting you." Her wicked smile returned as she wrapped her hands around his head once more, feeling Dejavu from his last visit here.

He could feel the Darkness swirling within him once more, seeping into every crevice it could find. He kept his thoughts blank, an image of a certain someone in the back of his mind, an anchor point, Nyx couldn't see. He could feel the power humming through him once more, sighing at the feeling. He missed the Darkness.

"What are your plans." He heard Nyx whisper once more, feeling the inky black wash over him.

"Stop the Prophecy." He muttered, his eyes wide. "Start a war." He finished, repeating the words over and over.

"Good." He shivered, feeling the whispered words in his head. He felt the power humming through him, no visible light tainting him, just his image of Thalia.

He was Arcmelos, Son of Nyx, solely.

He breathed in shock as he appeared on the surface, Nyx's words rattling in his mind as he thought to his new Mantra. _Finish the Prophecy, Start a war. _His car shimmered from the Darkness before him, as he stretched, the power over the Dark Mist coursing through his veins once more. He looked to his reflection, watching as his eyes swirled black, opening the door as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Arc?" He heard in his head, a familiar voice. His senses cleared momentarily as he focused on the voice.

Thalia.

He sighed in somewhat relief, as the weight of the situation rained on him once more. What had he done? He could feel the tears beginning to flow as he found himself beside Thalia in his Cabin, a look of shock passing over her.

"Thalia. I've done something really bad." He began, pulling fistfuls of his hair, unsure why he went through with the plan. He was thankful Thalia was still his shining light through the Darkness, he feared what would happen otherwise.

"Arc. Wh-What's happened?" She stuttered, backing away slightly. He frowned as he looked to her, his eyes flowing with tears.

"I went back to Nyx..." He muttered, his voice timid as he sat on the bed his head in hands. "The gods stripped me of my powers and... She pulled me to her once more and now I don't know what to do. I did it to get some semblance of power back, to find Percy. Be a Demigod again, but why that was the first thing I thought of, I don't know." He sighed, falling backwards onto the bed.

He felt the bed give way slightly under the extra weight added, Thalia, laying beside him tentatively.

"This isn't permanent...Right? What did you promise? She wondered, fear growing on her face. He looked to her frightened expression, the guilt weighing him down further.

"That I'd save Percy and finish the Prophecy..." He began, looking to her uncertainly. "Then start a war." He whispered.

"ARCMELOS!" She yelled, slapping his face. "You better not." She growled as she stood, glaring down to him.

"Of course I'm not." He yelled, standing as he looked to her, watching as she shied away. "They were empty promises, it was all a part of my plan. Find Percy, redeem myself and get my powers from the gods, releasing me of this pressure!" He shook his head. "You're still the light I see that keeps it from taking over, as long as I see you I'll be fine. She's given me the Power I lost over the Dark Mist once more, that's all. I'm fine Thalia." He finished, his voice calmer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell or frighten you." He frowned as he held out his hand. "As long as you're with me, the thoughts won't take over." She sighed as she took his hand carefully, wrapping her arms around him. He pecked the top of her head, as he ran his thumb in soothing circles on the small of her back.

"I love you." She mumbled into his chest, looking up to him. She leaned up, pecking his lips as he responded in kind, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Love you too." He smiled, rubbing his nose against hers.

"He's awake you know," Thalia said carefully, looking to him cautiously.

"Who?" He wondered, ignoring the knock on the door as it grew louder.

"Percy. It's been a few months since you disappeared, freaking Annabeth, Paul and Sally out when you didn't return, and me." She breathed, looking up into his swirling black eyes, a look of unease passing over her face. "It's the beginning of Summer. Jason theorised that if he was here out our camp, Percy is at his camp." She finished, waiting for him to react.

He stood in shock, looking down to them as campers burst into the room, Annabeth followed by Jason, Piper and Leo, Rachel following closely behind.

"Arc?" Annabeth smiled rushing to him. She stopped abruptly, her eyes widening in shock as she looked to him. "What have you done." She breathed, staring to the once more Disgraced Son of Poseidon.

"As I said a few months ago, you don't want to know." He sighed, looking to them. "I'm a Demigod again, put it that way. Just not the one you're expecting." He huffed, shaking his head.

"Thalia?" Jason wondered, looking to his sister. "What are you doing here? When did you get here?" He shook his head, confusion washing over the trio. Arc looked to Thalia beside him, gauging whether or not she'd told him he was a goddess or not.

"Jason, Arc and I are together. But you can't mention this to the Hunters in any way. If they find out it isn't going to be a pretty exchange." She sighed, looking between the six of them.

"We've had a new Prophecy on Percy's behalf." Rachel began, looking up to him, each of them looking to him with unease. He rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking out to them all.

"Alright, fine. I'm a temporary Son of Nyx until I get my powers back, alright?" He muttered, ignoring the outburst from them all. "Shhh. What's this about Percy?" He wondered, ignoring them all.

_"To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown._

_Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown." _Rachel finished quietly. His heart stopped at her words, eyes widening in shock.

"But... Percy is a son of Poseidon, how can he drown?" He wondered, looking baffled.

"That's what we can't figure out." Annabeth sighed, looking over to him.

"Can you sense him?" Piper wondered, looking to him. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the Mist, nodding his head.

"Vaguely. He's very far north around..." He paused, focusing harder on the Mist, trying to get used to the feel of it again. "I'm not sure. I think he's in Canada I think. In some house, Mansion. It's been months, maybe longer, since I've used my powers like this. It's hard to pinpoint him."

"Well, should we go and get him then, prevent the Prophecy? It might be the answer to stopping him from drowning." Leo chimed in, looking up from the object he was fixing in his hand. "It means that I won't need to finish Argo II though." He waited, looking to them all.

Arc frowned in confusion, these words meaning nothing to him. He was out of the loop a hell of a lot.

"The what?" He wondered, looking to them in confusion.

"The Argo II." Annabeth sighed, looking over to him, still not helping his matter of understanding in the slightest.

"Jason came up with the idea of if he's here at Camp Half-Blood then Percy must be at Jason's," Piper explained. He nodded in answer.

"Yeah, Thalia told me. Still no luck on knowing where that is?" He wondered, looking to Jason. He shook his head as he sighed, looking down to him.

"No, but if we all go to Percy then we can help him with his quest," Jason explained, looking to him hopefully.

"I think I'd have to go alone to him if I'm honest. As I said, it's been months since I've used the Demigod side of my powers, I might kill myself taking you all with me." He sighed, looking to each of them. "Finish this Argo II, whatever it is and we'll see what the outcome is later on down the line." He sighed, looking to them.

"What are you going to do then?" Thalia wondered, looking to him in concern.

"Meet Percy in that Mansion, see if I can get through to him, see if he remembers me." He sighed.

"Alone?" Rachel began, looking to him sceptically.

"Well yeah. Why can I not be trusted now because of this temporary exchange?" He questioned, his face darkening. They shook their heads, the face having the desired effect.

"Good. I'll be seeing you soon then, with Percy hopefully." He sighed, disappearing through the Mist ignoring their cries as they tried to stop him. He appeared at the steps of the Mansion outside with a smile on his face.

"They believed it." He muttered, talking to Nyx in his head.

"Good. Now finish this war once and for all, help me rise to power." Nyx laughed evilly, the sound drowning out in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Helping Hand

He tutted as he swiftly dodged the fist of a Laestrygonian that took a swing from behind, his ring shimmering to Rachael's War Axe as he sliced through the flesh. The giant howled in pain, attracting a lot of unwanted attention from the others to his presence. He sighed as his ring switched to his Desert Eagle, disturbingly finding pleasure in every target he hit.

He stood in a pile of dust, marching up the steps, the floorboards creaking under him as he pushed open the front door.

"Percy, come on. We need to get you three out of here before more of them show up." He called up the stairs, watching as his brother leaned over the railing looking sceptical, the others doing the same.

"Who're you?" The girl wondered, frowning slightly down to him.

"A friend, now if you want to catch that flight to Alaska you better hurry up and get down here." He stated, looking on with disinterest at the two beside his brother. He watched as the three moved cautiously down the stairs, getting a good look at the two. The burly Asian teenager looked around their age, but his appearance was something he didn't expect from a son of Ares, or whatever the Roman side of him was called. He looked a little bit like a Teddy bear, not overly intimidating in the slightest.

"How do you know me?" Percy wondered as he stood in front of him, Riptide brandished in hand.

"I'm-" He stopped himself, shocked that he didn't recognise him. "I'm from your camp, I've come to help you." He explained, deciding lying was the better option.

"Why have you?" The girl wondered as he began to walk down the steps once more, the steps creaking under their weight. He raised the pistol once more firing into the forest, watching as a puff of dust rose from the small trees in front of them.

"Because we want him back. We had a bit of a trade-off it seems with Hera or Juno whatever. We got someone of yours, you got Percy." He explained as he walked with the others in tow.

"How did you get here?" The son of Ares wondered. "And who are you exactly?" He wondered, looking to him in suspicion.

"Arc, Son of Hecate." He lied, looking to them. He glanced to his brother, wondering whether his name sparked a memory in his head, but it hadn't. "Annabeth's going to kill you, you know." He smiled teasingly as they made their long walk to the airfield above them.

"Who's Annabeth?" The girl wondered, walking beside the two behind him.

"His girlfriend who has been distraught and extremely irritable at his absence." He grinned, walking backwards as he explained it to them. "Who are you two then, seen as you've been helping my friend through is lack of memories." He smiled politely, extending out his hand.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." She smiled, his eyes widening in shock.

"Nice to meet you." He grinned, looking to the tall Asian beside her, still walking backwards.

"Frank Zhang. Son of Mars." He replied, still eying him suspiciously.

"Ah, I thought you were." He smiled. "You resemble him a little." He grinned as he turned, spotting the plane at the end of the airfield. "And who is this?" He wondered, spotting the harpy cowering slightly behind Percy.

"This is Ella, we found her on our travels. We couldn't leave her to fend for herself." Percy sighed, looking to him. He nodded in understanding as he smiled kindly to the Harpy. They made it to the plane, hearing a squeak in response. They frowned over to Ella watching as her eyes widened in fear, her head shaking frantically.

"No-fly." She squeaked, feathers coming loose from her wings. "Don't like flying." The three frowned to her as he climbed into the plane, flipping the switches on the plane, prepping it for takeoff.

"You can't stay here, it's not safe." Hazel reasoned, looking to Percy for help.

"She'll be fine if she wants to stay. I can cover her in the Mist and get someone to pick her up in their heads, take her somewhere safe." He called from the cockpit, looking to them. He watched as she nodded in answer, a small smile growing on her lips.

"Tyson," Percy muttered, surprising him. "Do you know Tyson? He's a Cyclops." He nodded in answer, looking to his brother.

"Yeah I know him, he's your half brother." He half lied, looking to the three stood outside of the plane.

"He's currently with my dog, Mrs O'Leary. Can you tell him to get Ella with Mrs O'Leary?" He wondered. Arc nodded as he looked to the back of the plane.

"Yeah, I'll ask him when we're in the air." He smiled, looking to them. "Ella, if you wait in the house upstairs, I'll get Percy's half brother and his dog to get you. You okay with that?" He wondered. The harpy smiled and nodded, watching as she hugged the three of them, waving to him as she rushed off into the direction of the house once more.

"Everyone in then, I somewhat know what I'm doing. I picked up a few things from Annabeth, but this plane is old and hasn't flown in a few years, I don't know how far we'll get." He sighed honestly, looking to them all. He watched as they all nervously stepped into the plane in the back, closing the sliding door as the propeller at the front began to slowly spin.

"How long have we known each other?" Percy wondered, sitting beside him, hearing his voice through the headset.

"Uhhh. Since Winter Two-Thousand-Seven? About three years." He concluded, looking to his brother as he began accelerating down the runway. "One sec." He said, looking out to the runway. He pulled back on the steering mechanism, the plane slowly lifting to the air as he made a steady climb. He watched as a storm began brewing before them, ensuring they were hidden in the Mist. Two Sons of Poseidon flying in Zeus domain was a terrible idea.

_"Tyson." _He called in his mind.

_"Brother?" _He heard in response, grinning to himself as he had no choice but to fly headlong into the storm.

_"Yeah, it's me, mate. I'm with Percy. I've found him, and he's remembered you." _He began, feeling turbulence on the plane as it jostled the passengers inside the plane.

_"Brother remembers me?"_ He heard, hearing the excitement in his voice.

_"He does, but not me, unfortunately."_ He sighed mentally. _"__Listen. There's a Harpy in a Mansion up in Canada. The place is Called Zhang Estate, you can't miss it. There's an airfield behind it, a privately owned one. Percy wants you and Mrs O'Leary to bring the Harpy, Ella, back safely with you to-" _He looked to his brother, frowning as stopped mid-sentence.

"Where did you want Tyson to take Ella?" He wondered, glancing to him and the sky in front.

"To Camp Jupiter. The entrance is a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in the Oakland Hills, near San Fransisco, we'll meet them there when this is all over," Percy said distracted, glancing around nervously to the skies around.

_"To Camp Jupiter in San Fransisco, Oakland Hill tunnel, we'll meet you there when we're finished. She's a harpy with red feathers." _He finished mentally as the plane took a sudden nosedive, correcting it as best he could.

_"Okay brother, Red Harpy. Big House in Canada. Will see you at Jupiter." _He ended. He carried on flying through the storm, struggling with the controls. He got the sense of feeling that Thalia was struggling with something. Storms usually brewed when it followed her mood, and it was understandable. Another new role in his life was creating conflicts for everything, still sensing his abilities locked away. She was probably worried about him, what he was up to this very second. He felt sorry for her at times, getting used to being Demigod again once more, it was refreshing being able to intervene how he used to without feeling warnings telling him otherwise.

"I don't think this plane is going to take much more of this, I'm going to have to land it in that farmer's field below." He called, struggling with the steering mechanism. "From the navigation system, we're near Anchorage." He finished, making a slow descent down to the Farmland below.

They all braced themselves as he cringed, expecting to just hit the ground as the wheels touched the ground, feeling resistance as the plane tried to dig into the freshly harvested Wheatfields. He used the Mist around him to level out the ground, feeling the plane slow to a standstill at a more smoother rate. The plane's passengers sighed in relief as they all jumped out, looking to the destroyed plane they sat in.

He cringed as they walked away from the plane, nodding his head to the plane as it vanished in the Dark Mist.

"Where to?" Frank wondered as they made their way into the small town nearest to them. Hazel looked around in amazement, her eyes wide in wonder.

"This place has changed so much over the years." She breathed, her eyes scanning the buildings. "When I was last here, this place used to be a Hotel, The Gltichell Hotel. I stayed there the first time my mother and I came to Alaska. And there-" She pointed, gasping. "They've moved the Townhall, it used to be there." She smiled in wonder.

"What? How long has it been since you were last here, these buildings have been here for years." Arc wondered, lost and confused in her excitement.

"Seventy years ago." She stated simply. "I- I was dead for a while." He stared in shock, his mouth agape.

"Wait, you're a child of Pluto right?" He wondered, watching her nod and hum in response as they walked around the town centre. "That explains why I saw Nico in the Underworld." He muttered to himself. "Did Nico help bring you back?" He wondered, watching her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Yeah... How do you know him?" She questioned.

"He's a friend of mine." He began, glancing to Percy beside Frank. "He helped me too when I died last Summer in the Battle of Manhattan, against Kronos."

"Battle of what, and who?" Frank wondered looking to him.

"Right yeah, keep forgetting your not Greek." He muttered. "There was a Prophecy for some time, involving a child of the Big Three gods. The battle happened last Summer, Percy just about managing to save the day in time." He finished, smiling to his brother.

"I remember that." He smiled. "I remember looking up to the gods once it was all over, but..." He sighed. "That's all I can remember."

"They'll come back eventually Perce, don't worry." He smiled comfortingly.

They followed Hazel in a daze, walking around town as she looked on in wonder at the town that changed. He heard their stomachs growl in the quiet town, watching their faces redden in embarrassment.

"I'll get us some food." He smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble. We haven't eaten anything decent in days." Frank sighed, looking to Hazel beside him. He smiled as he disappeared from sight before them. He appeared once more in the power station of his camp, looking to the Evening sky above. He sighed as he began walking to the Dining Area, his thoughts filled with his brother's new companions. He liked the two, found them, kind-hearted people. He just didn't like the side they were. The Roman side of the gods stole away his brother from him, his world collapsing around him as he went.

He smiled to the others around as he stepped into the Dining Area, swiping some food from the plethora of platters around them.

"Arc, good to see you as always." Jamie grinned.

"Good to see you too, sorry I can't stay. I've just come to nick some food. We've found Percy, he's currently on a quest with a Roman camp. From what I can tell, he thought he was one of them." He sighed shaking his head.

"Well, at least you found him." Jamie smiled.

"What's wrong, you seem different." Ed wondered, looking to him. He shook his head as he held the platter in hand, collecting some spare plates.

"Nothing, I'm going through some fazes, hopefully not like the gods on Olympus." He joked, hearing a few chuckles in response. "Lovely to see you all, train hard and I'll visit again soon." He called, waving to them all as he heard the collective goodbye.

He appeared once more before them as they stared stunned to him as he handed each of them a plate filled with food.

"What did you just do?" Hazel wondered, her eyes wide.

"And where'd you get this?" Percy gaped, staring down at the plate in wonder.

"My camp in London. Best cooks around." He grinned. "And Mist Travel. There was a time I could take more with me when I used it, but I fear if I was to try to take us where we need to go, it could kill me. It's been a very long time since I've used that ability." He sighed.

"I thought you sounded... Different." Frank mused, looking to him. He'd spent a lot of time in America, his accent slowly changing over time, a combination of the two.

"Yeah, I'm from England but this one here was inseparable to Annabeth, Grover and I. He could be such a pain." He laughed teasingly, joking with his brother. "But I have missed him. We all have." He sighed, smiling to his brother, the truth shining through to his words.

They sat around on a bench, overlooking the bay as they ate in silence. He was disappointed that he couldn't feel the calmness of the water, the soothing feeling that occurred when he was around it, envying his brother.

_"Have you found him?" _He heard in his head, from the woman he loved, feeling the Darkness wain.

_"Yeah, I'm with him now. We're with two campers from Jason's Camp. They're nice, kind-hearted. They've been protecting him on his quest." _He smiled as he looked out to sea, boats bobbing in the distance.

_"That's a relief. I'll let Annabeth know, let her rest easy." _She sighed in his head, sensing as she looked around the empty cabin she was in. _"I miss you." _

_"I miss you too." _He smiled, looking to his brother beside him. _"I'll get him to call home and call Annabeth on his phone, hopefully, he still has that phone I gave him. Just tell Annabeth and Sally not to mention me being his brother, I don't want to feed too much information to him all at once just in case Hera has trapped it in a certain way." _He explained.

_"Okay. I'll let them know. _Love_ you, Arc."_ She smiled.

_"Love you too, Thals." _He grinned, sensing the connection cut, the Dark thoughts swirling into his mind once more. He turned to Percy once more, watching as they stuffed their mouths with the food, enjoying every bite.

"Slow down, guys." He laughed.

"Sorry." Percy swallowed in between bites. "Is this like the food back at our camp?" He wondered looking to his brother.

"Similar, but not as close. The two children of Demeter are just natural cooks, they know how to make their food irresistible." Arc grinned. "You look as happy as you were eating m-" He cut himself off, falsely choking on the food in his mouth. "Sorry, a flake of bread caught in my throat. Your mum's apple pie." He played off coolly.

"You know my mother?" He wondered, looking up to him hopeful.

"Yeah, we met a couple of Summers ago, meeting for the first time for your birthday." He explained, watching a flash of recognition pass over him.

"That's right, Poseidon showed up too. He sat around and explained something to her..." He frowned as he shook his head, trying to remember what wasn't there.

"You'll remember over time." He repeated, smiling sadly. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the foghorns of boats in the distance, the idle chatter of people as they walked by.

"Perce, have you got this?" He wondered after a while, breaking the silence. He held up the little bronze device he pulled out from the inside of his leather jacket pocket. Percy frowned at the device, shaking his head as he pulled a face.

"Nope, not that I know of. I might have left something like it back at Camp." He explained as he looked to his brother. Arc tutted as he handed him the phone.

"Type in 'S. Jackson' and it will call your mum, let her know you're fine. Then call Annabeth too. Do the same thing again but 'A. Chase' instead." He grinned, watching as he took it from his hand. Percy excused himself for a moment, making his way to a private area as he looked on, watching his brother leave.

They sat in relative silence, hearing the two Roman Demigods to his right talking to themselves, distancing himself from their conversation. It was a different feeling as to what he usually felt between Demigods, but these were different. They were the side of the gods that got him into this mess in the first place. In his eyes, if it wasn't for the Roman side, he'd be happily sitting in his Cabin with Thalia as they talked, or helping training campers.

He sighed as he leant forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He spotted Percy, a small smile on his face as he made his way back over, some twenty minutes later, as he handed the Bronze Device back over to him.

"I couldn't get my mom, it went to voicemail." He sighed, a sad look passing over him. "But I did have a chat with Annabeth."

"That's good." Arc grinned, nodding as he stood.

"Well, in part. She had a few choice words to say to me before she calmed down, understanding the situation. She was happy you arrived to help." He smiled, looking down to the two beside him.

"Where are we headed to?" Percy continued, looking down to Hazel. "We can't use Arc's Mist Travel and we can't really walk that much what with Gaia being alive." He sighed, looking between them for answers. "And I definately don't want to do anymore flying. It made me uneasy."

"Well, if I recall. There was a train station further up the hill, we can always catch a Train to Seward and then the only way to get to the Hubbard Glacier is by plane or boat." She stated.

"Boat please." Percy quickly interjected, a shudder rolling through him.

"Lets head to the railway then, and get some tickets." Frank stated.

They began their short treck up the hill, looking on in wonder at the Hyperborean Giants that roamed the hillside and streets, the world around them ignoring their pressense.

"That's just amazing." Hazel muttered, looking to them all. Arc hummed in agreement, recalling the last time he'd seen one. They were on the side of Kronos, helping in the Titans efforts to overthrow the gods.

"Four tickets for the last train to Seward please." Arc sighed, looking to the clerk in the office. He slid over the Canadian dollars in his wallet, thumbing through the different currencies as he looked for the right one. He smiled to the clerk as he handed them their tickets, watching soon after as their train rolled into the station. They watched as people stepped off, five or six people before they stepped on themselves.

They stepped through into their carriage compartment, watching as Percy flung himself on the chair opposite the others. He smiled to himself as he shook his head, recalling memories from when he was a Demigod.

He was surprised to feel the strain the Dark Mist was causing him, not using the powers as a Demigod in so long, forgetting how much it pained him.

"I'm going to get some sleep, using the Mist as much as I am is draining me of energy. I suggest you all do the same." He muttered, his eyes closing as he nodded off into a dreamless state.

The only thing he saw throughout was white and Thalia.

His saving Grace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Realisation

"That's no Eagle." He heard Frank mutter in alarm.

He was abruptly awoken from his slumber, the image of his love gone as he looked out of the window. His eyes widened in shock as he rubbed them, spotting Gryphons flying beside the train as they attacked their carriage.

"We need to start moving, I didn't realise I wasn't covering us." He muttered, looking to them all. He watched as the tourists looked to the skies, watching as the 'Eagles' circled the train, watching their every move. He was panicking once more, kicking himself with the lack of control he had over the Dark Mist, something he'd yet to get used to again.

They began moving, pushing past the tourist that stood transfixed when the train pitched. They were thrown off their feet, tumbling into tourists as the Gryphons flew into the side of their carriage, shattering glass around them. He felt weightless as his eyes widened, watching as the ground from outside the window grew ever closer. His head smashed into the window in front of him, the pain searing as the air escaped his lungs.

He groaned as he came too, feeling a pair of hands on his back as Percy shook him awake.

"Arc!" He heard, his hearing slowly coming back. "Come on, we need to go." He hissed in pain as he rolled over on broken glass, his vision impaired slightly. He touched his head, feeling the blood running down his face. He wiped it with the back of his hand, his vision clearing as he sat up. He looked to his fingers, saddened to see red. It actually put it into perspective that he really was just a Demigod again.

"Can you walk?" He wondered, looking to his swirling black eyes. He nodded slightly, taking the hand Percy outstretched, helping him to his feet.

"Is everyone alright? Mortals included?" He muttered the latter, looking to the others around him.

"I think so," Hazel muttered as she looked around dazed, the sound of Gryphons stamping on the windows above them, trying to get to them. He followed her gaze, watching as the mortals stumbled around dazed, hearing calls from further in ensuring others were okay.

He flicked his wrist, ready to heal himself, stopping as he stared in shock. No medical supplies came forward, the gods had stripped him of that too. He only had Nyx's powers once more.

"We need to get out of here," Frank muttered, looking nervously to the Gryphons above them. He nodded in answer, his ring swirling as a silenced M9 Berretta took form in his hand.

They climbed through the broken glass roof, mindful of the jagged shards of glass jutting out as they ran for the trees ahead of them. He looked to his right, spotting emergency services arriving on the scene, ignoring them as they ran. He sensed the Gryphons take off, hearing their screeches from behind as their pace quickened.

He twirled on the spot, expertly hitting his mark on two of them. He watched as a puff of dust appeared, the quiet clack of the shots drowned out by the sirens around.

"We need to get their attention, draw them away from everyone!" He heard Hazel yell from the top of the hill. He let out a high pitched whistle as his ring morphed to his sword and shield. He began clattering the two together, watching as the swarm of Gryphons screeched in their direction, beginning their attack.

He heard a bow draw from beside him, watching as an arrow sailed hitting its mark as the beast roared, dropping to the snow-covered ground.

"Percy!" He heard Frank yell in shock, turning to see a Gryphon swoop in, grabbing his brother with its huge talons. He watched his brother struggle, trying to wiggle his arm free holding Riptide. He pulled a suppressor from the Dark Mist, thankful for his reserves for his weapons, the ring morphing to his P90.

He quickly tightened it to the end of the muzzle, time seemingly moving at a slow pace. He pulled the trigger once, watching as the beast dropped Percy, softening his brothers landing with the pine tree beside him. He could feel the power draining quickly, using too much in a short period of time.

He held his hand out to his brother, hauling him to his feet as he looked to the others.

"You three keep moving, I'll meet you in the Seward." He ordered.

"I'm not leaving you Arc." Percy scowled. His expression turned dark, shocking the three as he nodded to the tree line.

"I'll be right behind you. We can't keep running in hopes of losing them. Go." He ordered once more, his voice rising. He watched as they ran into the treeline behind him, sensing their hesitation as he looked up into the sky once more. He watched dozens of them swirling overhead, whistling up to them once more as he drew their attention to him.

He ran into the opposite direction of the town his Brother was heading, ducking on occasion from the Talons that tried to swipe him on occasion. He stood in an open plateau, no trees or buildings in sight as he felt his feet sinking into the ground. He struggled to move, shooting wildly into the air, hitting his mark on many an occasion.

He felt anger rising inside of him, expecting to burst into a red Aura. Nothing followed his anger, but a scream of rage as he focused on the Mist swirling around him. He sensed the trio struggling themselves, their bodies below the surface of ground, moments away from death. His eyes opened as he stood in the town, sighing in pain of his overexertion, dropping to his knees.

"Arc, are you alright?" He heard from above him, the others staring down in shock to him. He looked to them with blurred vision, noting their muggy looks and foul smell akin to a bog.

"Did you... Did you save us from the bog?" Percy wondered in shock. He coughed violently as he nodded, realisation striking him that he'd Mist Travelled them all to Seward with his little energy left. His vision swam as his head hit the floor, succumbing to his injuries from the train crash and lack of energy.

He awoke a few hours later, staring up at a starry night sky, the moon high up above. He groaned in pain, feeling like he had the worst hangover of his life, realising he'd never had one. He came to the conclusion that this was probably how it felt as he sat up, carefully, hissing in pain as he clutched his side.

"Careful." He heard Percy from beside him. "You had some glass embedded in your side, I tried healing you with water, but it didn't work." His heart stopped, hiding his widening eyes as he looked to his brother.

"Well of course not, I'm not a child of Poseidon." He muttered, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm. He blinked a few times, looking to his brother waiting for his response with bated breath.

"I know. I just wanted to see if it would work, it usually does. But maybe where we're so far from the Land of the gods, our powers are limited." He sighed, hiding his sceptical expression.

He looked around at his surroundings, frowning slightly in confusion as he noticed Frank and Hazel a few feet apart, sleeping peacefully.

"Where are we?" He wondered as he stood, testing his wounds.

"Hazel's old home. Frank carried you here, and we thought we'd get some rest while we were here before heading for the Glacier. I'm on first watch." Percy sighed, looking up to him. He nodded to the bedroll beside his brother, as he looked out to the world around him.

"Get some sleep yourself. I feel better now, I'll cover us with the Mist." He explained. He watched Percy hesitate, a question weighing on his mind as he shook his head.

"We got some fresh clothes while you were out, there's some for you there. G'night." He mumbled, his eyes closing in an instant. He didn't respond, sitting on the ground beside his brother as he looked over him.

"What am I doing?" He muttered to himself, realisation kicking in as he remembered the deal he made between him and Nyx, the reason why he was gone for so long. She was training him to be a weapon, going further than Poseidon ever had in those few months in her Mansion. His thoughts went to his loved ones, unsure whether he could follow through with the plan he intended for the gods.

He vowed for revenge against them, for lying to him like they always do, stripping him of his powers. He wanted to do the same, and with the powers given to him from Nyx, he could. But did he want to now?

He had Percy back. He had Thalia, his light through the Darkness. Could he really take everything he'd ever loved and destroy it? Because he'd have to. Thalia was a goddess too, albeit a Minor one but that was his goal. Strip them all of their powers and let them roam as a Mortal, see how they liked it as he took the Throne.

He did like the sound of that. Arcmelos, King of... What would he be King of? It wouldn't be of the gods, they wouldn't be a thing for some time until he decided to show them mercy. He was starting to see holes in this plan. Would he even be the one sat atop the Throne in the end? Was he just a pawn in Nyx's plan? Like Luke for Kronos, a necessary sacrifice.

He felt the gentle heat of the sun on his face as he looked out to sea, changing into a new set of clothes, ones that weren't caked in mud and dirt. He sensed the three beside him stirring from their slumber, their breathing quickening in pace. He was unsure whether Percy knew of his real identity, thinking that he was still a god but was keeping it quiet. Why else would he try to heal him using the powers of Poseidon? And why would he bring up that we were so far from the Land of the gods?

He looked to the trio as they moved, sitting up as they eyed him.

"Morning." He smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you for bringing me here Frank, and for tending to me."

"No problem." He smiled sleepily, looking out to the water.

"What's the plan of action?" He wondered, looking to the three of them.

"Well from what Percy said yesterday, we can't fly there." Hazel began, a sigh releasing from her lips. "We'll have to hire a boat to get to the Glacier." He nodded.

"There's something else." She continued, looking to him. "When we were being swallowed by the Earth, I had a dream. Nico's been captured and I'm not sure where he's being held." She sighed. "We're hoping Thanatos can help us with that answer."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He frowned in honesty, recalling the son of Hades.

"He might not be from the same side of the family, but he's still like a brother to me." She sighed, a frown etched into her face.

"We'll find a way to get to him." He nodded in determination, looking between them all. "I think I have a way of getting us to the Glacier." He hummed, looking between them.

"How? We can just rent a boat, not much of a problem." Frank wondered.

"I did motorsport for a living." He began, eying Percy beside him as they began walking. "I had a friend up here a few years ago, hence how I knew the layout of the place, we planned on joining the Offshore Powerboat Racing. I'm hoping he still has the boat." He sighed as they began walking to the docks nearby.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, looking to the side of a warehouse over the water, a Trident stoked in a Forge in the centre of a Greek decorative ring.

"Will your friend be okay with us taking the boat?" Percy wondered, frowning towards the logo. He pulled a key from his inside pocket, sliding it into the rusted lock.

"He's dead, unfortunately. Hence why we didn't start racing." He sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Hazel frowned, watching as he pushed open the door.

"He lived a good life, died with honour in battle." He shrugged, acting uninterested on the topic. "Chase was a son of Hephaestus, he was like a brother to me." He sighed. He pulled away the covers, looking over the sea-green Powerboat as he lowered it to the water, thankful the winch still worked.

"I don't really like talking about him, it upsets me when I think about him." He breathed feeling a sting. "We built this together when we discovered we had the same passion for racing. If it had an engine and moved at a ludicrous speed we were involved with it. He was my Engineer, to begin with when I first started out in Rallycross. We quickly decided to build this here in Alaska, away from prying eyes that would tell us to train instead of working on stupid machines." He laughed, as he looked over the engine bay, ensuring the Celestial bronze plated engine hadn't ceased up in its lack of use.

"What happened to him?" Frank wondered, afraid to ask.

"Well, we finished the boat, as you can tell. Then we made our way to New York for my last race separately. He wanted to stay behind here and look over the boat before meeting me there. I was the only one that arrived that day, finding out about his death after I'd won the event." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Turns out he died on his way there, ambushed by Cannibal Giants. He killed a few of them, I was told by Hephaestus himself, but one got to him." He sighed, celebrating briefly as the boat fired to life.

"But he must have done something in his early life that Judgement didn't like. While I was in Elysium before I came back to the world of the living, I never saw him there." He frowned, shaking his head. "That's why I don't like talking about him as much. He was my best friend, he didn't get on with anyone else but me. But even I don't know what happened to him to not achieve Elysium."

"How do you know he didn't choose rebirth? He might be on the Blessed Isles or working for it?" Percy wondered, surprising him.

"I... I never thought of that. For all I know, that could have been his third round in life. That might be why he stuck to himself all the time, hurting when he grew too attached to someone. He might actually be on the Blessed Isles. Thanks, Perce." He smiled genuinely up to him. "Right, come on then. Everyone in and I'll get us to where we need to go."

He waited a moment, flipping some switches on board. He smacked the side of the outdated navigation system as it fired to life, the Forge appearing on the screen as it kicked to life. He slowly peeled out of the Warehouse in the water below.

"To the right a bit," Percy muttered, his built-in Naval Navigation system whirring in his mind. Arc grinned sadly, missing every part of being a Son of Poseidon. He followed his brother's directions for a while, feeling the boat shudder beneath him as it struggled with the water, this being its first test run. He'd have to tinker with it later, back at camp.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He heard Hazel mutter, looking over his shoulder to her green expression. He swiped up an old tool-bucket from the floor beside him, dumping its contents on the floor as he handed it to her. He cringed in slight disgust as he heard her stomach empty, shuddering as he tuned it out.

He was feeling woozy himself, no longer feeling the calming effects the sea had on him. He could just feel the violent rocking of the boat as it bounced on the surface at high speed, zipping through narrow passages in the maze of ice. They could see the Glacier growing in the distance through the small window slit, the boats engine slowly dismantling itself from its untested nature.

He slowly pulled back on the throttle, feeling the boat slowly glide towards the sheet of ice before them. He felt the hull of the boat hit the ice, rocking them in their seats. He pushed open his door, nearly slipping on the ice as he stepped out. He waited for the others to come out, pulling out his car key from his pocket.

They watched in confusion as he held his hand to the bow of the boat, watching as their confusion changed to stunned silence as the boat vanished in the Mist. He looked down to the small boat in keyring form on his key, shoving it back in his pocket as he looked to them.

"After you." He smiled, looking to his brother. They began walking on the ice carefully, slipping on occasion on the ice. He looked to his brother an irritated frown on his face as he walked perfectly fine.

"Show-off." He muttered, shaking his head with a grin. Percy laughed over to him as he caught his eye, a gleam shimmering within. They came to a stop as they stared up the colossal ice shelf, their attention drawing to the right of them as they heard a thunderous clap. They watched on in shock as a chunk of ice split from the shelf, feeling the ice shift below them as the water rippled violently.

"Well, any ideas on how to get up there before the whole thing breaks apart around us?" Frank sighed, looking around cautiously for anymore falling ice.

"Hold still." He muttered, sighing as he looked to up the three hundred-foot ice wall.

He stood in a daze as they appeared above, nearly losing his balance as he threatened to fall backwards.

"I thought you said you couldn't do that?" Percy wondered, looking to him in concern.

"I couldn't do it to take us all the way, this is relatively fine. Somewhat." He muttered as he struggled to catch his breath. "You three carry on, I'll catch up in a sec when I've caught my breath." He wheezed. He watched them go hesitantly as they glanced over their shoulders to him, concern written on their faces.

He followed them soon after, breaking out into a run when he saw the fight brewing beyond the colossal gates. He frowned in concern as he sensed a mass of entities through the Dark Mist, surrounding the crossroads.

He looked on in shock as he witnessed shades of Legions from many years passed stood around the entrance of Camp, watching and waiting as they eyed the three talking with the god of Death.

"Save me?" He heard as he stepped closer, creeping through the Ranks of shades through the Dark Mist. "Do you realise what that means? For you." He looked up briefly, seeing him through the Darkness. "And him." He muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Regardless." He called as he stepped up beside them. "We need to get out of here before this all kicks off." He finished, nodding to the shades stood behind him. "I feel like my punishment can't get worse, anyway." He revealed, his words flowing without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Percy frowned, all eyes on him.

Before he got the chance to explain himself, he looked to Hazel, stunned at her words filled with determination.

"Listen, Death." She muttered as she drew her cavalry sword. "I didn't come back from the Underworld and travel thousands of miles to be told that I'm stupid for setting you free. If I die, I die. I'll fight this whole army if I have to. Just tell us how to break your chains."

Thanatos studied her for a heartbeat. "Interesting. You do understand that these shades were once demigods like you. They fought for Rome. They died without completing their heroic quests. Like you, they were sent to Asphodel." He looked to Arc, his gold eyes scanning over him in scrutiny. "But different from you. You escaped Elysium through my Doors and were granted a gift for your return when you should have been punished." Arc sighed, his head nodding.

"I know." He whispered, the Darkness surprisingly held at bay.

"Now Gaea has promised them a second life if they fight for her today. Of course, if you release me and defeat them, they will have to return to the Underworld where they belong. For treason against the gods, they will face eternal punishment. They are not so different from you two, Hazel and Arcmelos. Are you sure you want to release me and damn these souls forever?"

"That's not fair!" Frank argued, a scowl on his face.

"Fair?" Thanatos smiled bittersweetly. "I've heard that word often from the dead, Frank Zhang. My job became difficult when monsters and Gaea discovered the weakness in the Doors, finding an easy route through to the mortal world." He looked to Frank, watching his face fall as a wave of understanding passed over him.

"There is no fairness in Death." He continued, looking to each of them. "I will do my duty if you free me. These shades will try to stop you, however, that is their duty." He sighed.

So if we let you go," Percy summed up, "we get mobbed by a bunch of black vapour dudes with gold swords. Fine by me. How do we break those chains?" Thanatos smiled to Percy, finding amusement in his tone.

"Only the fire of life can melt the chains of death."

"Without the riddles?" Arc sighed, looking over his shoulder to the shades behind. He gazed to Frank, hearing the shaky breath he drew.

"It isn't a riddle."

"Frank, no," Hazel said weakly. "There's got to be another way." He looked between the three, clearly missing something on his late arrival.

"Wait," He muttered, scanning the mountain around them, "I can sense something." Laughter boomed across the scape following his words, the sound reverberating through the snow-covered ground below their feet.

"My friends. I've waited so long!" A voice boomed.

Stood at the maw of the camp was Alcyoneus.

Their eyes widened as they looked to the Giant stood, fully reformed lumbering towards them. He had metallic golden skin, armour made from platinum links, and an iron staff the size of a totem pole. His rust-red dragon legs pounded against the ice as he drew closer, precious stones shimmering in his red braided hair.

"Ah, Hazel Levesque," he boomed, "you cost me dearly! If not for you, I would have risen decades ago, and this world would already be Gaea's. But no matter!"

"You know the Giant?" Arc wondered, confusion on his face.

"Unfortunately." She growled, her gaze murderous. They watched as he spread his hands, showing off the ranks of ghostly soldiers before them, acting as if they'd just appeared.

"Welcome, Percy Jackson! Welcome, Frank Zhang! And person I've never seen before! I am Alcyoneus, the bane of Pluto, the new master of Death. And this is your new legion."

Arc raised his eyebrow in question, glancing unimpressed between him the army of Undead.

"Hazel," Frank muttered, a wobble in his voice. "That package you're keeping for me? I need it." Hazel glanced up to him in dismay.

"Frank, no. There has to be another way." She tried.

"Please. I—I know what I'm doing." Franks gaze hardened in determination. Thanatos smiled and lifted his manacled wrists.

"You're right, Frank Zhang. Sacrifices must be made."

"If I was what I used to be, I'd click my fingers and all of this would be over in an instant," Arc muttered, his eyes scrunching as he looked to the Giant.

Alcyoneus stepped forward, his reptilian feet shaking the ground. "What package do you speak of, Frank Zhang? Have you brought me a gift?" He smiled in delight, baffling those around.

"Nothing for you, Golden Boy," Frank yelled in answer. "Except a whole lot of pain." The giant roared with laughter, throwing his head back as he clutched his stomach.

"Spoken like a child of Mars! Too bad I'm going to kill you all. And this one...my, my, I've been waiting to meet the famous Percy Jackson." The Giant's gaze turned to him, a flash of agitation crossing his face. "You, however, I don't have the pleasure of knowing."

"Arcmelos." He settled, his rings forming Terry's spear and his bladed shield. He watched as a flash of worry crossed the Giants features momentarily before a grin took its place.

"You have limited power here." The Giant howled.

"What's he talking about?" Hazel wondered, looking up to him.

"No idea." He half-lied.

"I've followed your progress, son of Neptune," Alcyoneus continued, thankful the others knew of Percy's origins. "Your fight with Kronos? Well done. Gaea hates you above all others…except perhaps for that upstart Jason Grace. I'm sorry I can't kill you right away, but my brother Polybotes wishes to keep you as a pet. He thinks it will be amusing when he destroys Neptune to have the god's favourite son on a leash. After that, of course, Gaea has plans for you."

He growled to the Giant in front of them, a sneer crossing his face as he stared darkly up to him.

"Touch any of my friends and we're going to have a _Big Problem_." He spat venomously, missing the absence of the Gift of Poseidon. As the thought crossed his mind, he sensed the Darkness swirling around him, his spear turning black.

"Yeah and that's very flattering." Percy raised Riptide, ignoring his brother glowing black beside him. "But I'm actually the son of Poseidon. I'm from Camp Half-Blood."

They watched as the ghosts stirred before them, some drawing swords and lifted their shields. Alcyoneus raised his hand, gesturing for them to wait.

"Greek, Roman, it doesn't matter," the giant replied easily, shrugging his shoulders. "We will crush both camps underfoot. You see, the Titans didn't think big enough. They planned to destroy the gods in their new home in America. We Giants know better! To kill a weed, you must pull up its roots. Even now, while my forces destroy your little Roman camp, my brother Porphyrionis preparing for the real battle in the ancient lands! We will destroy the gods at their source." He roared. His back stiffened as he looked to the Giant, sensing the truth in his words.

"He's not lying, I can sense them scattered around the world." He muttered, looking to his brother through the corner of his eye.

"But there won't be anything you can do about it, you'll all be dead. I shall supersede Pluto as ruler of the Underworld. I already have Death in my custody. With you, Hazel Levesque, in my services I will have all the riches under the earth as well!"

"You have wishful thinking if you think I'm going to serve you once more." She muttered darkly, staring up to the Giant. "I raised you from the earth, I shall be the one to put you back." She growled.

They all stared in shock to the daughter of Pluto, watching as she pulled a neatly wrapped cloth from her pouch.

"Are you sure?" She wondered. Frank nodded as he took the cloth from her hands, determination on his face.

"I am."

"Percy, Arc? Protect him. I've got Golden Boy." She stated, a high pitched whistle leaving her lips. They stood for a moment, watching in stunned disbelief as a horse charged them in the distance, stopping beside her. Arc watched in amazement as she jumped up onto the back of the horse, unable to hear the voices of horses any longer. They watched as she charged the Giant, her cavalry sword raised high.

He looked to his brother as he nodded, watching as the Army rushed their position. They protected Frank together, listening to Percy yell in defiance with every swing. He was using the long reach of his spear to his advantage, the bladed edge on the shield when they got too close.

"Very good, Frank Zhang." He heard Thanatos from behind him.

He heard a clank, the first chain breaking from around the god's leg. He was nearly knocked from his feet as he watched his brother form a hurricane below his feet, reminiscent of what happened in Manhattan.

"I got your back, Frank, don't worry." He muttered, glancing down to him as he deflected the strike from a shade. He watched as Frank set back to work on the chains, as his ring swapped to his Desert Eagle momentarily, taking shots at those around Hazel.

They were by the barracks, destroying everything in their wake as they made their way over to the main gate. He watched as the Giant swiped at the Horse riding daughter of Pluto, cleaving a wide chasm into the ice. He heard the last chain clatter to the ground, turning to see Frank drive the wood into the snow beside him, hearing a sigh of relief.

"Free, at last." Thanatos smiled, stretching his limbs.

"Great, now help please." Arc barked, driving back the swarm of the dead.

"Of course. I will watch. They will remain dead with each blow. Everything will die."

They heard a yelp of pain from the other side of the camp, watching as Hazel and the horse tumbled across the ice, crashing into ramparts.

"Hazel!" Frank yelled from beside him, drawing his bow.

"Go and help her, I've got this squadron of undead handled." He yelled over the sound of clattering metal. He precisely shot a few more undead that was overwhelming his brother, allowing more to get a few close shaves on himself.

He watched in shock as Frank took on the form of a huge Eagle, swooping down in an attacking position clawing at the Giant's eyes with razor-sharp talons.

Alcyoneus bellowed with rage, staggering back as his hands clutched his face.

He came out of his momentary lapse of distraction, feeling a slice on his chest. He grunted in pain, his eyes ablaze as he slashed relentlessly towards the amassing undead. He watched as others rushed to their brethren's aid, away from his brother as they overwhelmed him.

His back pressed up against the back of the cliff, watching as his brother rushed to the aid of the others, unaware of his struggle. He continued to swipe, the god of Death making his way past the Demigod. This was his punishment, and he deserved it.

"Arc!" Percy called, looking shocked to his brother, noticing the predicament at last, but it was too late.

His eyes widened as the ice cracked around him, the cleave in the ice from the Giant finally taking its toll. He looked into Percy's eyes through the mass of shades surrounding him, the undead.

His heart stopped as his hair stood on end, the rush of wind around him. He plummeted hundreds of feet as the Prophecy sprang to mind once more. _The Son of Neptune shall drown. _He may have started in life as a son of Poseidon, but he was raised as a weapon for and by Neptune if the need arose. And his powers granted from Poseidon were no longer a part of him. He plunged into the icy depths below, involuntarily gasping in shock at the coldness, inhaling water.

He struggled for breath, trying to kick his legs tiredly through the water, the ease of the task lost. He was crushed by another piece of ice, falling from the Glacier, sinking him to the bottom of the water.

This was it. He was going to die.

Again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Giant Slayer

He gasped awake, sputtering on the shore of a small island, shivering in his soaked clothes.

"The hell happened?" Percy wondered, scowling down to him.

"Where are the others?" He breathed, his teeth chattering. Percy touched his shoulder, his clothes and himself drying in an instant, the bite of the cold still present.

"Back on land, they took Arion back while I got you." He scowled. "Again. What happened? Why couldn't you get yourself out of there?" He glared.

"How long have you known?" He sighed, hitting the back of his head on the coarse ground beneath him.

"A while, since remembering Tyson. I assumed you were keeping it to yourself while the others were around." He frowned. He shook his head as he coughed, sitting up to look to him.

"I'm not a son of Poseidon anymore." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not a god anymore, I've been temporarily stripped of those powers for my disrespectfulness."

"What? What did you do?" Percy wondered, his arms flailing.

"The gods are struggling with their Roman sides, fighting for control. Poseidon has, unfortunately, fell victim to Neptune. He's Neptune more often than Poseidon, while the others are mainly their Greek side." He looked to his brother as he stood, looking out to vast water around them, shivering all the same.

"As to how I did it, I couldn't tell you. I don't remember. All I can remember is being very angry and then waking up feeling very... Normal." He sighed. "I was an idiot. I went back to Nyx." He cringed.

"Arc! What is wrong with you?!" He yelled, slapping the back of his head.

"I know I've screwed up. The gods stripped me of everything. I knew I was still a Demigod but I couldn't do everything I could before. I wanted a semblance of power again. I wanted to save you." His tone dropped as his face fell, looking to the floor. "We all missed you Perce. I missed you. I-... I just wanted my brother back." He sighed, feeling tears sting his eyes.

He was surprised when he brought him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around Percy, the feeling washing over him as he realised how much he missed him.

"Remembering you now, I've missed you too." Percy laughed as he pulled away. "How's Annabeth been?" He feared to ask.

"Oh, she's going to kill you when you see each other. She's fuming with your disappearance." He grinned as he wiped a stray tear falling from his eye.

"Well, it's not like it's my fault I vanished." Percy waved frantically, watching as he threw his keyring to the water, the boat taking form.

"I know. We all do. We know it was Hera, we figured it out after a while when we started receiving clues about the switch." He revealed, climbing into the boat. He waited for a moment before engaging the throttle as Percy strapped himself in.

"Switch? What switch?" Percy wondered as they began speeding to shore, sensing the two back on the mainland.

"Well we received someone from Jupiter, Jason and they received you." He explained as the shoreline came into view.

They pulled up on the shoreline, the boat beaching itself as he took it onto land. They looked on in surprise as Hazel brought Frank into a kiss, oblivious to their arrival.

"Oh, well that's a little unexpected, can't say I saw that coming." He muttered as he unstrapped the seatbelt.

"Yeah, they've been flirting the whole time. It was a little bit distracting sometimes." Percy sighed.

"Oh so you notice others but not between you and Annabeth." He laughed as he stepped out.

"Ha Ha." Percy mocked as they stepped onto the shore. He held his hand on the bow of the boat, watching as a keyring took its place in hand.

"You're alive." Frank sighed in relief as he looked at the two.

"Yeah, it was a nicer landing than buildings and rubble." Arc waved off.

"I've fallen twice that distance from St. Louis Arch, that was a breeze going after him." Percy grinned.

"Come again?" Hazel wondered, staring in disbelief.

"Long story. So Frank? You can shapeshift?" Percy wondered, looking up to him.

"Yeah, Periclymenus is my ancestor. He could do the same and passed down the ability." Frank explained.

"That's a bit unfair," Percy muttered. "He received those abilities from Poseidon. Why can't I get the cool stuff." He frowned. Arc laughed from beside him as he shook his head, getting the hint from his brother's train of thought.

"You can breathe underwater, can survive falling into water from rediculous heights and summon freaking hurricanes-and it's unfair that I can be different animals?" Frank stared blankly.

"There's other stuff too," Arc grinned, bumping his brother's shoulder with his. "He can be so ungrateful sometimes." He laughed, throwing the keyring to the shore once more.

"Fair point." Percy sighed. "Let's get back to Camp before its too late."

"Well, if the Camp needs it, I suppose all those Gold weapons in the bay will come in handy." Arc reasoned, tinkering with the engine of the boat. "I can't say I know what your camp is like for weapons but, I feel like they wouldn't pass up some more." He grunted, slamming his fist on the side of the boat.

"Good thinking," Percy smiled, turning to Hazel. "Do you think you can raise some up with your powers? I can go around underneath and gather some." He reasoned.

"Take your time," Arc called. "I'm going to tinker with this for a while, see if I can get it tuned properly so it won't blow up like it nearly did early." He muttered the latter.

He worked at a rapid pace, ignoring the happenings around him as he was thankful the Hephaestus side of him remained. He shook his head and grunted in frustration once more as he gave up, the boat shimmering to the SWAT Van from last Summer.

"Throw everything in the back!" He called as he began piling it all in. "I give up on trying to repair the stupid thing, I'll have to do it back at camp."

"How?" Frank wondered, looking to the spot the boat once was.

"It's enchanted, there's a device that lets me change it to whatever I wanted as long as the preset was there. I never really had a boat, I'd tested it a long time ago after an incident with angry immortal women." He laughed.

"Sorry?" Hazel looked to him in confusion.

"Long story." He waved off, climbing into the back as he tidied up the inside of the van.

They continued piling weapon after weapon inside, leaving the Chariot on the shore beside Arion. The horse nickered beside him, stomping his hoof in agitation as it sensed the Son of Poseidon who couldn't hear him.

"I can't hear you mate, sorry." He sighed, missing his powers. The Darkness inside him surprised him and concerned him. Why hadn't it tried to take hold since the beginning of the Glacier?

"It's just as well," Percy laughed as he stood beside him, "He's got a bit of a Sailors's tongue." He laughed. They turned as they heard the last of the clatter in the back of the Van, the sound of the doors slamming shut behind Frank.

"All done," He sighed, wiping his hands together. "What do you plan on doing? It's a long drive."

"We'll make it." Arc sighed, looking to the bay beside him. "She's quick when she wants to be." He smiled.

"Well, I'll be taking Arion back with me along with the Chariot." Hazel began, strapping the Chariot to the rear of the horse. "Frank, are you coming with me? I'd like to get there as soon as possible." Frank nodded as he climbed into the back of the Chariot, watching as Hazel climbed onto the back of the horse.

"Alright, no worries." He smiled, looking to his brother. "We'll see you there." He grinned, watching as they waved before shooting off at lightning speed.

They climbed into the car, waiting momentarily as they appeared down the road slightly of Camp Jupiter. He felt a strange pulse within him, gasping in shock as he sensed a strange sense awaken in him.

"What? What's wrong?" Percy demanded. He could feel power humming through him once more.

"Oh thank you." He breathed. "I think I'm back to full strength, if not more." He sighed with relief, growing accustomed to the power coursing through him once more.

"That was fast," Percy muttered, looking to him sceptically. Arc paused as he nodded, continuing the drive through the tunnel.

"Yeah..." He muttered suspiciously. "That either means something really bad is happening or I'm about to be summoned once more." He continued. The rest of the drive was in silence as he focused on the Mist around Tyson and Mrs O'Leary. They eventually came to a hill, climbing out as he sensed the rapid approach of Arion, hearing his voice in his head as he grew closer.

"Brothers!" Tyson yelled happily, pulling the two in for a bone-crushing hug, Mrs O'Leary bounding happily behind him. He was assaulted by the Hell Hound, licking his face happily as he laughed, watching as she gave Percy the same treatment. He spotted the Harpy behind Tyson, staring fascinated up to the Cyclops, enthralled by his presence.

"Hey Tyson," Percy began smiling wide. "It's good to see you too." He grinned. They heard hoofs beside them, the sound of a horse springing to mind.

_"The !" % Did you get here before me?" _The horse whinnied. He laughed in joy as he looked to the animal, amazed that he could hear and feel his old powers once more.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, you're still the fastest horse." He grinned, startling the two Roman Demigods. "I can just Travel using the Mist is all."

"Wait, you can hear him?" Hazel stared in awe, glancing between the two brothers. He nodded sheepishly as he flexed his fingers, feeling the power hum through his every muscle.

"Yeah. I lied when I met you both, I'm Percy's brother. At the time I was away from the source of Power for the gods so I had to make something up. I was taught by Hecate through the ways of the Mist many years ago." He half-lied looking between the two. He watched as Arion bowed slightly before him, sensing the current raging through him, shocking those around.

"Source of power? But that would make you-" Frank uttered.

"A god, yes. But only a minor one." He explained, looking to the rising smoke in the camp. He felt a wave of understanding wash over him, realising why his powers had returned. Thanatos had returned to the Underworld, leaving their company. A god was needed to 'kill' a Giant, send them back to Tartarus.

They stared to him, stunned unaware of what to do.

"Before you do, don't bow or kneel. I hate that." He muttered, looking to them all. "I am Arcmelos, Guardian of The Mist and Sea." He revealed, glad he could use his title once more.

"And this is Tyson and Mrs O'Leary." Percy grinned, looking between the six of them. "Good to see you're okay, Ella." He smiled kindly.

"Tyson found me, happy he did. Big and strong. Protected me." She smiled happily, a dreamy expression across her face.

"Nice to meet you, Tyson." Frank smiled, looking warily to the Hell hound beside him. Mrs O'Leary, on the other hand, was loving the attention she was receiving as she rubbed up against Hazel.

"Who's a good girl." Hazel cooed, scratching behind the dog's ear. She could obviously sense the girl's godly parent, taking a shine to her in an instant.

A boom was heard from the valley, smoke beginning to rise from the camp.

"Right, I think we need to get down there. I can sense backup on its way, and it isn't going to get here in time if we don't intervene." He explained, beginning his march down the hill.

He stood before the stream running in between the Camp and the outside world. He felt like a traitor if he was to walk through it. He parted the stream using the powers of Poseidon, grinning as he did so, feeling at peace with himself once more.

This explained the lack of Darkness within him. The gods had bestowed upon him his powers once more, cleansing him of his Dark Nature. This spelt trouble, however. Twice now he'd deceived the goddess Nyx, he frowned at what she'd do in retaliation.

"Was that really necessary?" Frank frowned, watching him.

"Sorry. I felt like something would happen if I were to step through the water. I know it cleansed Percy of his Curse of Achillies, I can sense it. I didn't want to chance Fate again." He muttered sheepishly.

"Again?" Frank picked up on, glancing to the Cyclops and Harpy beside him. "What do you mean, again?" He sighed as they continued walking, their pace quickening as they heard shouts beginning to erupt from inside, the memories returning.

"I argued with Zeus as I recall, and he wasn't too happy with my tone. He stripped me of my powers and I had to redeem myself in their eyes." He explained, glancing over his shoulder to them. "I either did that, which I don't feel I did, or my powers are needed and as soon as I'm finished I'll be summoned to Olympus." He sighed.

Columns of fire were seen all over the Camp, watching as Campers ran around haplessly, weapons in hand. They looked to the Giant Polybotes alongside the Aqueduct running through the camp, watching as his army wreaked havoc. He frowned as he watched campers fall victim to the Giant and his Army, ignoring the conversation behind him as their pace quickened.

"What if everyone thinks he's an enemy cyclops? And the others, they don't exactly blend in." Frank wondered after a while as he eyed the collection of 'monsters' around him.

"They'll be fine." Arc began, glancing over his shoulder. "I've altered them in the Mist, from the eyes of everyone. The Camp will see an Arabian Horse for Mrs O'Leary, Tyson and Ella are regular looking Campers." He explained as he looked to the Harpy, cowering slightly from the fight raging around them behind Tyson.

"Ella can stay in the Van if she wants. It'll be safe in there, nothing can harm it inside or out. I'll hide it in the Mist." He smiled, watching a grateful smile appear on her face.

He summoned his SWAT Van from the other side of the hill, watching as it shimmered before them within in the cordoned off section where Campers stood, plotting their plan of attack.

The Camp leader looked up to their arrival, studying the unknown arrivals in her camp.

"I'm going to see how much damage I can do, see if I can help out anyone in need." He nodded, looking to his brother.

"Sorry, who are you?" Reyna scowled.

"The only hope of saving your camp from further destruction, seen as your inhouse god is currently ranting about buildings being on fire." He smiled cheekily as he muttered the latter, the Praetor unable to hear his words.

He felt a burning rage for the Roman Camp. They took his brother from him and tried to turn him into one of their own, the Darkness inside of him was shining through a little.

"Arcmelos, 'pleasure to meet you." He grinned.

He turned to his brother and the others, glancing to the Praetor beside him.

"Amazons are on their way and we have an overabundance of weapons." He explained, swinging open the doors on the van. "Help yourselves." He uttered, his ring forming his Martini-Henry Rifle, his favoured weapon.

He loaded the rifle with his prototype Greek Fire round, summoning the bullet from the Mist. He grinned in satisfaction, enjoying all of these powers once more. He ignored the orders being yelled around him, the plans being formed as he made his way to a lookout tower on the edge of the warzone. He perched himself inside the tower, claiming it as his own as he began firing shot after shot into the ranks of monsters.

He was half-tempted to allow the rounds to hurt the Roman Campers, shaking his head of the Dark Thought as he scolded himself. He looked on in shock as he fired round after round, saving those that needed it with regular rounds. He was amazed at how many monsters were present, his thoughts casting back to his time in Tartarus, seeing all of them ready for battle. He was just thankful they stayed dead after every shot.

He could sense the advancing Army from the rear, the Amazons, as they marched over the hill. He stopped firing as he looked to the crest of the hill, lost for words as he watched a forklift begin the decline down towards his position he was holding on his own. He continued firing as they stopped beside his tower, scowling up to him. He could sense the different side within them, their views towards men different from those the Hunters held.

"It's about time you showed up, who rides a forklift into battle?" He called over his shoulder down to the leader on the Forklift. He Travelled to the base of the tower, staring to the leader before him, towering over her as he used a small amount of his godly height.

"Queen Hylla, I take it?" He wondered, gaining the information from her mind. She nodded in shock, a wave of fear passing over her before it melted in an instant. He sensed the others advancing to him as he stared to the leader expectantly.

"Yes. I am surprised you know so much about me, I cannot say I am familiar with you." She stated, a small smile gracing her lips. He admitted she was beautiful, the trick working on mortals and those that would fall victim for the Amazons. "You look like someone we recently captured who then escaped."

"Yeah, that was my brother. Although if you're planning on capturing me and enslaving me, think again. We gods don't take kindly to it." He growled, sensing the Darkness briefly before it was extinguished in the Light. He watched as a glimmer of fear once more passed over them.

"I'm Arcmelos, Guardian of the Mist and Sea." He revealed, looking to them as his brother stood beside him, Hazel smiling wide to them.

"Queen Hylla, you came!" She smiled.

"Yes, you convinced me, and after that little spat for control over the Amazons I suppose it put into perspective that I needed to take charge more." She explained, her attention passing back up to him. "As for you, my Lord, I can't say I'm familiar with your title."

"I wouldn't expect you to be, I'd be surprised if I'm honest. I was granted godhood last Summer." He smiled slightly, no emotion behind it.

"Are you alright holding off the advancing ranks?" Hazel wondered as she glanced around atop Arion. He shot into the Ranks of Monsters advancing in around them, the rifle switching to his P90, his eyes trained on the Amazon leader before him.

"We will hold them off as best we can." She assured, turning to the Amazon warriors behind her. "Formation!" She yelled. They heard a horn in the distance from the rear, a small portion of the ranks making their way into the camp, sensing the frontlines struggling to hold them back.

"We need to get to them, they're struggling a little." He explained, his expression serious. He watched as Hazel charged on Arion towards the barricades, Frank still in the Chariot as he held on for dear life.

He appeared behind the ranks, mowing them down in an instant with the P90, replacing the mag as he slapped the next in place on top.

"Rally to the Eagle!" He heard from behind, Reyna commanding her camp. He glanced up, noticing Percy was the one bearing the Eagle as he rolled his eyes. He could sense his brothers growing attachment for this camp. He sighed as he shook his head, the Light still trying to take over once more as it struggled against the Darkness.

He stood before the entrance to the Aqueduct, Percy beside him.

"Ensure nothing interferes! We have a GIant to Kill!" Percy called over his shoulder, a nod of confirmation in return from the Praetor and friends. They stepped forward, eying the Giant before them, the Anti-Neptune.

"This little war between us doesn't change a thing, Percy Jackson." Polybotes bellowed, a thunderous laugh emanating from the pit of his stomach. "I will kill you in front of this camp, and then cleave it from existence," Percy growled from beside him, a flash of rage burning in his eyes.

"We will stop you." He spat, glaring to the Giant, watching as it paced the grounds before him.

"Alone?" The Giant laughed. "I think not, you need a god by your side to take me down. The closest one isn't of much help, because he's a statue." He roared once more, shaking the ground beneath their feet.

"Oh, he's not alone." He grinned, feeling the Darkness around him, the Dark Red Aura swirling and bubbling violently. A momentary flash of fear crossed the Giants features, a voice from nowhere startling him. "I'm Arcmelos, Son of Poseidon. Guardian of the Mist and Sea." He grinned. The Mist dissipated from around him, as Terry's Spear extended to full length, his bladed shield in the other.

"Impossible." The Giant muttered, looking on in fear. He could feel the Darkness eating away at the Fear around the camp, his power growing by the minute.

"This is an odd feeling." He muttered, stretching his neck muscles, "It's certainly been a while." He grinned.

"Still want to do this?" Percy smiled confidently, Riptide in hand by his side, a Roman shield in the other. The Giant sneered as he swung his Trident down towards the two. Arc rolled his eyes as he batted it away with little effort, bouncing off of the shield as sparks flew.

"Want to try that again?" Arc goaded, looking unimpressed. "Bit hard to believe this is the Anti-Poseidon." He muttered to his brother as he sighed. The Giant roared once more as his Trident dripped with Green Venom. He arced it overhead, the tip of the prongs crashing to the ground, the grass dying around them.

"That's better." He smiled sarcastically before his face grew serious. "Now let's see what you can do against something you can't see." He grinned, vanishing through the Darkness. He watched as his brother summoned a raging Hurricane beneath him, extending to the height of the Giant.

Fortunately, he'd distracted the Giant enough for Percy to get a few hits in, watching as he drove his sword through one of the metal mouths in his ghastly breastplate. The Giant stumbled in shock, as a gasp escaped him, as Arc began slicing at Polybotes' giant legs.

He was just toying with the Giant, he knew how to end its life in a matter of seconds. He just wanted to get into the swing of fighting in a serious situation, get used to his godly powers once more. He hummed as he and his brother continued their uninterrupted strikes, feeling like his powers were different, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He came out of his momentary daze, watching as the Giant cast his fishing net, watching as his brother sprawled to the floor. Alright, toying with the Giant was over. He drove his spear through the chest of the Giant, watching as it stumbled backwards once more in shock. Polybotes lost his balance on the rubble behind him, crashing to the ground as Arc began walking up the Giants torso.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Poly." He sighed, looking to the fear in the Giants eyes. "Poly want a cracker?" He smiled to himself, crashing his Celestial Bronze Duster into the Giant nose. The weapon brightened in colour in its first use in a long time, sensing the other in the same condition, the two connected. He landed softly in a pile of Giant Dust, brushing himself down as he made his way to his brother.

"You alright Perce?" He wondered as he tore through the netting with ease, holding out a helping hand.

"Yeah, thanks for that." He groaned as he stood, brushing himself off. They watched as Monsters and Shades of those passed, retreated around the camp, slinking back to whatever pit they came from. They began their walk back to the others, looking around at the Camps destruction. He frowned slightly, a wave of sadness appearing over him, as his mind cast back to the destruction of his camp.

They stood before the camp, stunned silence hanging in the air as they looked between the two brothers. Cheers erupted all around, thankful that their Camp was saved. He smiled slightly as he looked to his brother, patting his back.

"Arcmelos. You are needed on Olympus." He heard a voice boom from above, nodding once in understanding. The campers stood in awe once more as he looked out to them, sensing he'd have to reveal himself now as he'd been outed.

"I am Arcmelos, Son of Poseidon. Guardian of the Mist and Sea." He stared in shock as those around him knelt, feeling a hint of satisfaction from the gesture. He usually didn't like campers doing this, but he felt like a bit of respect from the Romans was justified. They weren't his side of the gods, he didn't know their ways.

He turned to his brother beside him, as Percy looked on in awe alongside him, remembering what was happening back at Camp Half-Blood.

"My Camp will arrive in a couple of days to collect you, Percy, and return Jason." He stated, looking to them. "I don't overly know how they're getting here, but a white-flag will be raised." He informed. "Percy, I'll see you again soon." He smiled, disappearing before them.

He appeared in his Cabin briefly, surprising Thalia as she stood from the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist for a moment, kissing her deeply as they sighed.

"I've missed you." She grinned, pulling back. "I see you have our powers back." He nodded, pecking her forehead.

"Yeah, I've been summoned again, so I'll be up on Olympus for a while." He sighed. "I've come to quickly inform the Camp of everything." He explained, taking her hand as he stepped out of the Cabin, the time late. They both stepped into the Dining Area, the conch horn sounding a moment later.

"Arc!" Annabeth smiled excitedly. "How did it go? Where's Percy?"

"I'm afraid I had to leave him in Camp Jupiter. He's with friends, Tyson and Mrs O'Leary, don't worry. The Fates wouldn't allow it, it would have been interfering if I'd left with him." He sighed. "When the Argo II is finished, wave a white flag when you arrive with Jason." He explained. She nodded in understand, a wave of surprise washing over her.

"So you're a god again?" She wondered.

"I'm not sure how long for." He sighed. "I've been summoned once more to Olympus, so I'll be out of action for a while I'm afraid. I'll try to come back as quick as I can." He explained. He pecked Thalia's cheek before he waved to the others, a chorus of goodbyes thrown his way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Alliance

"You summoned me, Zeus?" He wondered as he stood before the gods, bowing his head in respect.

"You took your time." He frowned.

"Sorry, I quickly informed Camp Half-Blood of the situation involving Percy." He explained, his head still bowed.

"Is he okay?" Poseidon wondered, shocked to see the Greek form.

"He is father, yes. He's had an... interesting time in the Roman Camp. Thank you for reinstating my powers." He smiled gratefully.

"Yes, we decided it was the only possible outcome. You were already by his side at the time and we had to ensure that the Giant was dealt with properly." Zeus explained, his expression stern.

"I'd understand if you feel the need to strip me of them once more." He explained, fearing his powers being taken once more.

"Well considering you went straight to Nyx as soon as we did, we feel it would be a bad idea," Athena interjected, looking pointedly down to him. He cringed as he had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to help Percy, and I have a sneaking suspicion she planted the thoughts in my head when my powers were gone." He explained. "Not that, that is much of an excuse." He added as an afterthought.

"Yes, well we decided to punish you in another manner," Poseidon spoke. "You will remain on Olympus for a time, training the troops for the inevitable war between the Giants. When your task is complete here, you will train those in Camp Half-Blood and London combined." He finished. Arc nodded, his expression blank as he was grateful for this punishment, his job really.

"There is something else," Zeus chimed, looking to the Minor god before him. "We have decided to alter your role as a Minor god." Arc frowned towards the gods, confused about what they meant.

"I don't understand. Is my role being changed?" He stared in confusion.

"No, nothing like that." Poseidon began, glancing to his two brothers gathered.

"We are changing how you perceived your interference with Demigods lives," Zeus began, leaning forward in his chair, his hands clasped together. "Instead of allowing the Fates to intervene if you are getting too involved in a matter, we will strip you temporarily of your godhood." He explained, surprising him.

"So, I'd be becoming a Demigod when its necessary?" He wondered. "What about the Darkness?" He frowned.

"Yes, you will become a Demigod of sorts once more. As for the Darkness, the Light will still be present inside you, keeping it at bay." Poseidon explained, a small smile on his face.

"As of right now, I suggest you should get to work on your duties as General," Zeus added, his expression never changing.

"Thank you." He smiled as he was dismissed, making his way towards the War room.

He spent the next couple of days training new troops as they came: Cyclops, setting Automatons online, new Hunters much to their annoyance with the help of Artemis and Thalia. He enjoyed seeing Thalia more often than he had as of late, not that they could get a private moment often with each other.

He kept tabs on the Camp and his brother, the journey the others were having as they travelled to the Roman camp with the help of Jason. He laughed to himself, worrying the Hunters and Thalia around him as he sensed their arrival, Annabeth flipping Percy to the ground.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Thalia questioned.

"Annabeth. The first thing she did when she saw him was judo flip him to the floor." He laughed, his spirits lifting as he heard Thalia's light laugh.

He sighed as he looked to Thalia before him, watching as the few Hunters present left. They'd finally got a break in between training troops, some time to themselves. He closed the door with the Mist as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. He felt her arms around him as he pecked her cheek, as they enjoyed the moment of respite.

"This is a very tiring job we have." She sighed.

"Agreed. As much as I enjoy it, a moment to ourselves is hard to come by." He sighed. He paused momentarily as he pulled away, a frown settling on his face.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"I don't know. Something seems off on the Argo II I can't explain -" He cut himself off, his eyes widening in shock. "No... Leo, he's- He's just fired on the Camp." He stared in shock to Thalia, watching as she covered her mouth. He made his way from the War Room, running down the corridor to his fathers Palace on Olympus.

"Arc? What's wrong?" He wondered, struggling with the hold against the Roman side.

"Permission to leave? Percy's in trouble." He explained, watching as Poseidon nodded once. He travelled away from the Camp, making his way to the Argo through the Mist.

He appeared on deck, watching the other six screaming to Leo, watching as flaming objects were catapulted past the hull. He paused before berating him, sensing a cold aura on the boat through the Darkness.

"Leave him be, it wasn't his fault." He growled as he stepped over, sensing the figures retreat from within him.

"Arc? What are you doing here?" Piper wondered, staring to him in confusion. He sensed his powers wane slightly, the godly side of him locked away.

"Are you allowed to be here?" Hazel frowned, slowly getting the gist of his godly side. He nodded as he stood beside Percy, noting the close proximity between him and Annabeth.

"I am, I'm a Demigod for now. When I leave I'll be back to being a god." He replied, looking to Piper. "Leo didn't cause this, it was Eidolons, they possessed him to do it." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Am I still possessed?" Leo stammered, a flash of fear crossing over him.

"No, they retreated rather abruptly when I arrived." He frowned, trying to sense what wasn't there on the boat. "Couldn't tell you where they are now though, I can't sense them." He hummed.

"What's going on?!" Hedge screamed. He swung a baseball bat in his hand, as he looked frantically on deck. "Arc?" He grinned.

"You alright, Hedge?" Arc grinned.

"Yeah, I had an interesting time while I was away, heard you got your powers stripped."

"Yeah, they're back now." He explained, before looking to each of them. "I understand now what the gods meant about training campers." He muttered.

"Why? What do you mean?" Frank wondered, frowning up to him.

"I told them where and how to find our Camp," Annabeth muttered, a wave of understanding washing over her before it turned to an expression of guilt.

"It's not your fault, Wise Girl." Percy sighed.

"It isn't, no one could have guessed this would happen, it's all a part of _Her _plan." He sighed, leaning on the mast in the centre of the boat.

He looked around at the boat, finally taking note of his surroundings. He'd never seen the boat before, wandering around the ship as he looked over the side, watching the cityscape below.

"Very impressive, Leo." He called, making his way back over.

"Thanks." He grinned. "Festus has the capability of becoming a boat if we need it too." He explained, looking over his handy work with admiration.

"Well, that'll make Percy happy, me too. Can't say I'm happy with being in Zeus' domain, but with him being a little preoccupied I think he's got more pressing things to worry about." He frowned.

"You're staying with us?" Percy wondered, looking hopeful.

"Afraid not, I'll check in every so often, but I'll be back in Camp. They need to know what's heading their way. Then I'll be heading to London to grab everyone from that Camp. Poseidon suggests the two combine forces at long last." He revealed.

"Can you not just wipe their memories of the Camps location?" Jason wondered. He shook his head, their faces falling.

"Can't. That would be too much interference. Although I'm currently a Demigod, they still wouldn't take too kindly to it. However, leading the Camp into battle is another matter. That's my job, being the General of Olympus and the collective Army. If need be, I can call upon those I've trained to help alongside us, but I'm not sure they'll be needed. Not yet anyway."

"What about explaining the situation to the Romans?" Piper thought.

"Same thing as before, I'd be interfering too much. Plus, no offence to Hazel, Frank and Jason, but Romans hold a grudge for life. They will be set on some form of revenge." He sighed.

"Can you do me a favour?" He heard from beside him, Hedge gaining his attention.

"Shoot." He stood, nodding.

"Can you get Mellie to safety for me? Find somewhere safe for her to stay?" Hedge frowned slightly, looking anxious.

"Of course, I'll keep her safe using the Mist. She can stay with my mum and Paul." He explained, looking to his old friend.

"Thank you, Arc." Hedge smiled. "And you," He laughed, looking to the confused blonde daughter of Athena. "What a reaction for seeing Percy again." He grinned, watching her face turn beet red.

"You saw?" She sighed, a small smile on her face as she tried to hide her reddening face.

"Do you really need to ask that? Of course, I saw." He laughed. "I dread what you would have done when I'd returned to the land of the Living."

"Punch you, if I recall rightly." She beamed. He tutted, rolling his eyes sarcastically. He frowned slightly, sensing the activity of the moving Romans, readying boats and other modes of transportation.

"Take care on this journey, I can sense them rallying." He sighed. "I have faith in you all to stop this Prophecy from coming to fruition, just a shame I can't be here to help you through it like I used to. I'll keep watch over you as best I can through the Mist." He smiled sadly. Percy surprised him when he brought him into a hug, patting his back.

"Thank you, Arc for finding me and helping on our quest, despite how you did it." He laughed.

"No problem Perce, if the roles were reversed you would have done the same. Well, you did do the same, you tried to get to me in Manhattan and took care of everything." He grinned. "Good luck and I'll see you soon." He smiled, waving to them as he left through the Mist, returning once more to Olympus.

"Thalia, have the Hunters on standby." He ordered as he stepped into the War Room, sensing her inside studying plans.

"Why? What's happened?" She frowned. The small smile at hearing his voice vanishing in an instant, noting the urgency.

"New Rome didn't take too kindly to the Greeks firing upon them, regardless of it being an accidental misfire." He sighed. "I'm going to Camp Half-blood to protect it from retaliation." He explained.

"Why do you want them on standby? Surely it would be better if they came with us." She frowned.

"It's complicated, I feel like too much interference on our part would be bad. If we can have as many on standby as possible, I can summon them at a moments notice." He explained. He watched her exit the War room, running down to where the Hunter's rested, telling them the news.

He waited patiently for a while, studying the plans she was examining, each one a contingency plan in regards to the Giant war. He sighed as he heard her footsteps return, stood beside him. He pecked her forehead as they departed through the Mist, his mind racing.

They appeared in the centre of Camp, Thalia by his side as she leaned against him, a sigh escaping her lips. He blew on the Conch horn, calling all the Campers present to come forward. He stood beside Poseidon's table, tapping his foot on the concrete floor below him as he waited.

"Arcmelos. You're back!" Chiron greeted cheerfully.

"Chiron." He grinned, the smile dropping quickly. "We have a problem." He sighed. He sensed all of the Campers nearby, calling for Mellie in her head to meet him outside of his Cabin.

"Arc, what's going on?" Will frowned.

"I have some news, some good and some bad." He sighed, looking out to the many faces. "We will have some new campers arriving within the hour." He began, looking to them all murmuring excitedly. "However only temporary, unless they want to stay. I will be combining my Camp in London with this Camp for a time, so play nice." He said pointedly towards the Ares Cabin.

"Have you heard anything from Annabeth?" Malcolm wondered, her Cabin looking worried.

"She's fine, so is Percy. They arrived and left about two hours ago but something happened. Eidolons possessed Leo and made him fire upon Camp." He sighed, hearing gasps all around.

"We have Thalia's Hunters on standby as this is a matter of war. I feel that the Romans will march upon us and try to destroy our home. They cannot be reasoned with, they are stubborn to the core, they hold grudges until death." He explained. "We will fight to protect this Camp as best we can, hence why I will be combining efforts with the two Camps, we will need as much help as we can get."

"Myself, Arc and Chiron will each be in charge of training so we can all prepare for what is to come," Thalia added, the camp looking to her briefly.

"Now, Nyssa we will need you and your Cabin on Forge duties as often as possible, rotating with my Camps Cabin. I won't leave any of the new Campers in your Cabin in the dark, you will all get training in and won't be left unprepared." He explained. "If the need arises I will call upon those I've trained on Olympus to help in this fight. I can't see how far this fight will extend, so we will take as much precaution and preparation as much as we can."

"So, we'll be training day after day?" Chris wondered, stood beside Clarisse.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. All unnecessary chores will be stripped from the roster, for the time being, everything else will remain. You won't be missing out on the Campfire, breakfast, lunch and dinner. The only ones that will be temporarily removed are anyone undergoing any form of school teachings, Canoe races I'm afraid. Anything that doesn't involve fighting, really. The only one that will remain is Pegasus stable duty, I don't think they'd take too kindly to being left unattended."

"This will be the last day of Freedom before Training takes full priority, so take the time to do whatever you want today." He heard brief cheers, looking to them with a small smile. "Within reason and legality." He added as an afterthought, looking to the Stoll brothers and their Cabin, grinning sheepishly to him, as the smile grew on his.

"Off you go." He smiled sadly, watching as the Camp disbanded. Thalia stood beside him, Chiron on the other as they sighed deeply.

"What will you do for today?" Chiron wondered, looking down to him.

"I've got to get Mellie to safety, take her to my parent's place in New York." He began, looking out to the mass of campers leaving the Dining Area. "Then I'll be off to London to discuss the situation with them and bring them over."

"I can take Mellie to Sally's if you want?" Thalia asked, looking to him, a gleam in her eye.

"I've asked her to meet me outside of my Cabin, we'll explain the situation to her and I'll come with you." He smiled gratefully, excusing themselves to Chiron.

"Mellie," He began, a small smile on his face. "Nice to meet you at last." He smiled, knowing of her through the Mist.

"Same to you," She bowed in respect to them, the two cringing.

"Don't worry about doing that to us, we don't like to see it." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. What's wrong? Is Hedge okay?" She frowned, watching as she clutched her stomach with fear in her eyes.

"No, he's fine. He wanted me to take you somewhere safe. We're going to take to my mum's place." He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, thank the gods." She muttered. "I thought here was safe?" She frowned.

"It is, but as of right now this place is likely to become a war ground. We will all do our best in ensuring that doesn't happen, but he wants you to be in a stress-free environment for you and-" he paused, still watching as she cradled her womb.

"I see, thank you. Both of you." She smiled softly. She blinked and in an instant, they were outside his mothers small home. His old home. He knocked on the door, standing for a moment before he saw his mums face through the glace slits on the door.

"Arc?" She smiled, bringing him into a hug. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had my powers reinstated." He explained as they all stepped into the living room. "Mum? This is Mellie. Is it okay if she stays here with you for a while? She's a Cloud Nymph." He explained.

"Of course, why what's going on?" She frowned, watching as Paul stepped into the room, a small smile on his face.

"There was an accident that happened when they went to retrieve Percy from the Romans." Thalia began, looking to Paul. "The camp retaliated strongly and we fear they'll march on Camp Half-Blood." She sighed.

"Oh, will the others be alright?" Paul wondered a frown on his face.

"They will, we need as much help as possible there. I'll be combining my Camps efforts with the war too. It's just Mellie is special to Hedge who's with Percy and the others." He began, looking to the Cloud Nymph beside him.

"I'm expecting." She smiled softly.

"Then you're more than welcome to stay here." Sally smiled kindly.

"How is Percy?" Paul wondered.

"He's fine, I can quickly bring him here to see you if you want." He wondered, looking between the two. He felt the tug in his stomach, pulling the two from the ship before they could answer, Annabeth and Percy appearing in front of him.

"What the-" Percy wondered, looking around in confusion at his change in surroundings.

"Percy, oh my boy." Sally cried, standing to wrap her arms around her son, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Mom." He laughed, holding her close to him, a touching family reunion. He smiled sadly at the touching scene, tuning out of the quick rundown they were giving to the two, smiling to Thalia beside him. He pecked the top of her head as she leaned hers on his shoulder, watching the scene before them.

"I'll see you soon, mom." Percy grinned, tears in his eyes.

"You took us from a meeting in the Argo you know." Annabeth smiled softly, as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I'll take you two back, I've got to head to England myself now." He explained, looking to his watch.

"Thanks Arc, I needed that." He smiled.

"No problem, Perce. I'm going to take them back, I'll see you soon, mum and Paul." He smiled, hugging the two. "I'll see you back at Camp." He smiled, pecking Thalia's cheek. She hummed in answer, a small smile on her face, watching as they vanished in the Mist.

"Sorry about that." He said, startling them all as they appeared in the Dining Area downstairs of the Argo. "Thought a family reunion was in order." He explained.

"That's fine, we were concerned for a moment before both of them vanished. We thought it was happening all over again." Piper sighed in relief.

"Like I said, I can't stay long, just here to drop them back off, I've got to get everyone in my Camp over to yours." He sighed. "Stay safe, I'll see you soon." He smiled.

He blinked, appearing in London as he looked around at the Campers gathering for dinner. He made his way into the Dining Area, sitting in his usual place beside Jamie, looking out to them all.

"Hello all," He began, "I have some news." He sighed.

"Go on." Jamie frowned.

"Well there's been a problem in America. When picking up Percy from the Roman camp, Leo let loose the weapons on the boat, raining hellfire on the camp. It wasn't his fault, he was possessed to do so. So now they're marching on Camp Half-Blood to do the same."

"Damn. What are you planning on doing?" Ed wondered, the head of Apollo Cabin.

"Well, that's why I'm here," He smiled, looking out to them all. "We need help over there, so you're all coming with me to America." He grinned.

"Now?" Brandon, the Son of Demeter, wondered as he stopped serving the food, in shock.

"After you've eaten, don't worry. Today is a rest day for the camp to do as they please. Training begins tomorrow." He explained, looking to each of them.

"Ollie? I need you and your cabin to work alongside the Hephaestus Cabin to forge weapons for the camp. You'll be swapping around daily, working the forges." He explained, watching the Head of Hephaestus nod in understanding.

"What about new Demigods that make their way here?" Jamie frowned.

"They'll remain here, I won't throw them in the deep end just yet." He replied, looking to some new faces. "It's up to you whether anyone new wishes to come or stay here. If you come, you'll be trained well but risk dire consequences. I'll need one from each Cabin to remain, acting as a temporary head of their Cabin to look out for those that remain here or those that make their way here." He explained.

"Who do you want with us?" Jamie wondered.

"Those that have been here the longest, as well as half of those that have been here for a while and know of a bit in fighting," He began, looking to some fresh faces. "Those that are new, be it just arrived or not been here for long, I want you to stay."

The Dining Area quieted for a time as they all ate in silence, the weight of the situation weighing heavily in the air.

"I don't expect any of you to fall," He spoke, breaking the silence, "I'm not expecting a fight to the death, I don't think they'd be that prudent enough to do something as stupid as that. It's more of an intimidation tactic. They have a seer, much like the Rachel for the Greeks, the Spirit of Delphi except he's an idiot. He feeds false claims to their leader, he thinks he's doing the right thing, but he will get himself killed the way he talks." He frowned.

"I will protect and train every one of you in this situation, I will not let a single one of you fall. Not again." He growled, his eyes staring to the statues and plaques in remembrance of the massacre a few years ago.

"We have faith in you, don't worry." Ed smiled.

"Agreed," Jamie spoke, his expression and tone serious.

He smiled to the camp, the mood lifting slightly as they began chatting, the conversation pushed to the back of their heads. After dinner, he watched as the Cabin leaders took charge, appointing those to remain as acting heads of their Cabin. He watched as the Camp separated in half, the less confident and new Demigods on the left of him, the thirty ready to go on his right.

"I'm proud of you all, don't forget this." He smiled reassuringly. "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone for, but we will all see you soon. Don't destroy the Camp in our absence." He grinned, earning a chuckle in response. He turned to those around him, realising the time difference problem.

"When we arrive, you all need to do your best to try to stay awake as best you can, either that or sleep through until dawn. There's a big time difference between here and there and you definitely will feel it." He explained. He focused on the Mist around him, feeling a pull in the pit of his stomach as they appeared in the Dining Area of Camp Half-Blood, startling everyone.

He smiled to himself as he saw Thalia at their table, discussing the best places to stand on patrol to a few of Ares and Apollo campers. She looked up, catching his eye as her face lit up, a small smile growing on her lips.

"Everyone," He called, gaining the attention of them. "This is the London Campers, remember what I said about making them feel welcome, they'll be taking up residence in their respected Cabins alongside you." He shared, looking to them. He watched them hold back tentatively, unsure on whether to see their siblings or just stay by him, someone familiar. "They don't bite, well except for some of the Ares kids anyway." He grinned.

He watched as they stepped over to their cabins, surprised to see them fit in with them in an instant. He hummed to himself, as Thalia stood beside him, leaning into his side as they looked over the campers mingling together.

"They'll be fine." She hummed.

"I know, it's not meeting their siblings I'm worried about. It's the Romans." He sighed.

"They'll see the Camp is protected, they won't do anything stupid." She sighed.

"Not if they get possessed though." He muttered, ensuring his words were shrouded for her ears only. She wrapped an arm around his waist as she closed her eyes, a smile crossing her face as she felt his lips on the top of her head.

"Love you." He mumbled.

"Love you too." She beamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, I've been writing these rewrites every single day and have only just completed this chapter. I needed a break from writing them, and I'll hopefully be writing chapter 12 tomorrow, but no promises on whether it will be out the same day or not. Either way, to those that have stuck with these Tales of Arcmelos, following it since the first rewrite, Thank you and I hope you enjoy, even those that are just reading this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11 - Training

He awoke bright and early the next morning, his arm wrapped around Thalia. She hummed in her sleep as she threw her arm over her eyes, grumbling to herself as the warmth of him left her side. He smiled down to her, shaking her head as he jumped into a quick shower before changing. He stepped out into the early morning sun, sighing as he looked around at the empty camp before him.

He walked into the training area, preparing for the new campers fighting lessons. He pulled out the wooden weaponry from the storage shed, surprised to see Jamie stepping over to him.

"You alright, mate?" He wondered, looking to the director of the London Camp.

"Yeah, I had a bit of an early start." Jamie yawned as he scratched the back of his head.

"How did everyone settle in?" He wondered as the two began emptying the shed, directing him where to put certain things.

"They settled in quickly. I think it's more of the accent barrier that's throwing this camp off. They're so used to hearing some form of American accent in response. Is this what it was like when you arrived?" Jamie wondered.

"Not that I'm aware of, I think they were too preoccupied with another Son of Poseidon running around to note the accent." He laughed. They heard the conch horn in the distance, signalling breakfast as he nodded to him. "You go on ahead, I'll keep setting up." He smiled. He watched him leave as he continued setting up the training ground, ensuring that the archery range was prepared also.

This was how his and the campers days went: wake up, eat, train, eat, train, eat, break, repeat. He allowed rest days every couple of days, allowing them to relax and recuperate.

"How's it going on your end?" He wondered as he laid beside Thalia, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, under the shade of a tree by the lake.

"The Apollo cabin are naturals as always as archers, even the new campers that have no idea what they're doing." She sighed softly. "I've been honing there skills a lot more, helping them perfect their craft. They're fast learners." She opened her eyes, peering up to him as he played with the lone braid in her hair. "What about you?"

"Well, it's mainly the campers that are new or not confident in how they fight that I train, Chiron tends to those that are exceptional at what they do." He began, staring out to the rippling waters of the lake, the nymphs and fish disturbing the surface.

"They learn fast some of them, but others I have to be more patient with. Which is fine don't get me wrong, ever since training others became my role as Guardian of the Mist and Sea, it's been. I don't know, refreshing? Like I feel like I would have hated it as a Demigod, but knowing this was for a good cause it makes it bearable." He explained.

"I'm like that with new Hunters," She began, her electric blue eyes glinting in the occasional sunlight that filtered through the tree. "I was like them once, I know how stressful it was, to begin with."

"Exactly." He smiled, his eyes closing as he relaxed on the hot Summers day.

He could sense them through the Mist in Charleston, meeting with the goddess of Love. He tutted as he couldn't make out what they were saying, the goddess blocking him out of their conversation. He could see the Romans sailing into the mainland, climbing onto the docks. He frowned in concern and annoyance when he saw who was leading them.

"Great." He muttered to himself.

"What's wrong?" He heard from below him, Thalia relaxing, her head still on his chest.

"That idiot Octavian, they've closed in on their position, it's only a matter of time before they either fight them, or they change course to us, another stupid idea of his." He sighed.

"We'll be prepared, it's a long way off yet." She eased his racing mind.

"I know, but Octavian is just a fool. He thinks he's doing the right thing, but he's not. He's leading his people into a slaughter." He growled.

"He's the one that doesn't realise who protects this camp, two gods, Minor ones yes, but we're here are we not? We won't let them attack the camp." She said, determination on her face as she looked up to him.

"Hang on-" he frowned, sensing Annabeth encounter Reyna, the two talking things over. "Annabeth's come across the Praetor." He began.

"What are they saying?" She frowned.

"Not sure, Aphrodite was there for some reason. She was blocking me from hearing their conversation, still is it seems." He grumbled. He looked to their lips, trying to read them for a brief time before their conversation ended.

"I think Reyna said something about a choice? Attacking Camp?" He mumbled, his eyes looking to Thalia's. "I'm assuming that's the signal of war then. Reyna understands what the situation was but she'd be charged with conspiring with the Enemy, letting her leave and overthrown. Their camp won't hear it, they'll still attack and probably put the idiot in charge." He muttered.

"How long do you feel they'll be?" She frowned.

"Couldn't tell you, it depends on their ulterior motive. They could go after them still, follow them to Rome or Greece, wherever they're going. I think Annabeth mentioned something about A Mark of something or other she followed-"

"Wait, what?" Thalia cut in, her eyes wide as she looked to him.

"What?"

"She follows a Mark Of Athena?" She said urgently, her eyes wide.

"Probably, why what is it?" He frowned.

"Something bad, we need to tell her Cabin. They understand it, they know things about it." She rushed, as she stood.

They quickly made their way into camp, using his powers to find Malcolm through the Mist. She knocked hurriedly on their Cabin door, Malcolm the first to answer.

"Malcolm, do you know what the Mark of Athena is?" Thalia frowned.

"It's a silver drachma coin that Athena gives her demigod offspring to avenge her against the Romans. They stole her sacred statue, Athena Parthenos. Why?" He frowned, sensing the fear rising within him.

"We think Annabeth follows the Mark." He sighed, Malcolms eyes widening in shock.

"This is very bad news. This is something no child of Athena wants to follow. The statue is guarded by Athena's greatest rival, Arachne." Malcolm muttered, his siblings murmuring behind him.

"Why's that bad?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"The clues in the name, Arc. Arachne is the mother of all Spiders." Thalia finished. His eyes widened in shock, realising why it was as bad as it seemed. She'd have to rival against the mother of all Spiders, the things she fears most.

"Where is she now?" He frowned in concern.

"Coming into the Mediterranean Sea, currently followed by Romans." He replied. "I can try to slow down the Roman's using the Sea, slow down their boats. I don't think Poseidon would be happy with me doing that though, my job is to protect it not control it."

"I suppose I can create a storm behind the Argo, making the waves choppy. It shouldn't kill them, but it will make traversing the waters rough." Thalia chimed.

"Do it, it technically isn't interfering in a sense, things like that happen all the time. I'll cover it with the Mist." He added.

"Is she going to be okay?" Malcolm wondered, concern in his eyes.

"She will, they all will. I'll make sure they're covered in the Mist as often as I can." He eased.

They left them at their Cabin, watching as Thalia concentrated on the clouds over the Romans, sensing the waves beginning to become choppy.

"That should slow them down a little." She breathed. He pecked her forehead as all thoughts about relaxing were gone from his head, worry about his brother and friends at the forefront of his mind.

He missed doing motorsport right about now, that usually took all of his attention. Ever since becoming who he is now, he'd left doing it full time, doing it on occasion. He wished he still could do it full time.

The days slowly passed once more, training the campers he had been from the start, getting more confident in their actions. He began teaching them intimidation techniques, stances and changing their demeanours, something his parental figures taught him, along with Neptune.

He was confident in the Camps abilities after their quick progress. He ended up going back on his words previously about leaving campers back in London. He brought them to Camp Half-Blood, swapping them with others that were more confident, giving them the training they needed.

They sat around in the Dining Area for Breakfast on their break day, happily eating as he kept tabs on their progress. He sensed them in Rome, as the Romans were repairing their boats from the storm he and Thalia held them back with.

"How's Annabeth?" Malcolm wondered, stood looking down on him, as Arc sat on his cabins table.

"They're fine, they're currently in Rome." He began, meeting his eyes. "Rest easy, she and Percy are currently sitting at a restaurant, I don't want to pry too much." He smiled reassuringly. He nodded in understanding, as he looked over his shoulder to his siblings.

"Let me know if anything happens." Malcolm sighed, releasing a ragged breath. Arc smiled as he nodded, watching him leave before he carried on eating.

The day carried on much like his other rest. He and Thalia would spend their time discussing events, looking out to the lake under the shade of an Oak tree. He laid with his back pressed against the trunk of the tree, ignoring the knots digging into his back, as Thalia laid her head against his chest.

He played with the braid in her hair as they relaxed, her listening to his heartbeat as he rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on the small of her back. He smiled lightly as he sensed her fall asleep in his embrace, pecking the top of her head as he sighed. He felt like everything was right in the world.

He continued to watch their movements in the Mist, sensing their journey. He began to doze off himself, the time of day getting late, as they still laid peacefully by the lake. He looked on at the scene before him, still in his dream-like state. His eyes widened in shock as he stood beside Piper, staring in disbelief.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed in anguish.

He sat up, disturbing Thalia as her eyes widened in alarm, watching as the lake rippled before them.

"What? What's wrong?" She frowned, looking over him, her hands on his face in comfort.

"They've... Annabeth and Percy. They're falling into a pit to Tartarus." He breathed, stammering his explanation.

He heard the rush of campers behind him, each one looking on in shock with weapons in hand.

"What's wrong? Are we under attack?" Clarisse growled.

"Annabeth and Percy," Thalia began, looking to him as he stared in shock out towards the water. "They've fallen into a pit. It leads to Tartarus." She muttered, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Can you not help them?" Chris frowned, as the murmurs and gasps from the Camp died down.

"No, I can't do a thing about it. I'm not allowed to enter the Underworld without permission, even if my powers are stripped from me." He sighed in frustration, pulling fistfuls of hair.

"How did it happen?" Malcolm sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"From what I can gather, they were fighting Arachne. They recovered the statue and the ground around them started falling apart. The statue was stood over a pit leading straight to Tartarus, covered with web strands. They got stuck, Annabeth fell in while Percy managed to get a hold on her. They were both dangling from the pit and... They both fell together." He cried.

"Is there a chance they could survive?" Will wondered.

"There is, but it is risky. There is a multitude of rivers leading into Tartarus. If they pick the wrong it could end badly." He looked to the campers gathered around him, sensing as the Argo took off once more, the statue in the holding bay in the hull.

"I'm going to see the others on the Argo, see if I can get something out of them, see what happened." He sniffed. "I'll inform you as soon as I hear something." He vanished in the Mist, heading for the flying boat over Rome.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Consolation

He appeared on the deck of the Argo, startling the others as they stopped bickering between themselves.

"Arc! Percy and Annabeth are-"

"I know." He breathed, his mind reeling, as he cut off Hazel. "Straight to Tartarus."

"Is there any way you can help?" Hedge frowned.

"Nope, not even as a Demigod, I'd have to be granted permission either way." He huffed.

"What's the plan of action?" Jason frowned in seriousness, staring to the Minor god before them.

"Well, the only way they can get out of Tartarus is through the Doors of Death. Said Doors are currently being held open, allowing the dead and monsters to return." He paused as he walked into the meeting room below, the others in tow. "You need to head for Greece, to the House of Hades, Hedge can guide you there."

He felt the boat pitch to the right, protests from him and the others as they were thrown about.

"What on Earth is Leo doing?" Hazel muttered as they all made their way back upstairs. They rushed through the door, watching in surprise as flaming debris rained passed the hull of the boat. He peered over the side, growling to himself as he spotted the Romans below them.

"Romans. Our little plot at trying to lose them didn't do much then." Arc sighed, looking down to the boats below, watching as another ball flew passed.

"Any other ideas?" Leo yelled, watching as he spun the wheel on the Argo, feeling the boat pitch once more.

"Just get us out of here as best you can!" He called, the boat taking a hit. The ship groaned, the wood creaking as they all looked over the side. There was a firey crater, smoke billowing from the side of the hull, hearing Festus towards the bow of the boat groan.

"Don't worry Festus!" Leo called, "We'll fix you up in no time. We've still got plenty of supplies below!"

The ship took another hit, hearing Festus groaning once more as the boat pitched into a nosedive.

"Hold on!" Leo yelled over the sound of whipping wind.

Arc concentrated on the Mist around them, sensing the usual tug in the pit of his stomach. He controlled the Mist and water below them, feeling the water caress the hull of the boat. They touched down on the water, the landing soft and controlled. The others stood in shock as they watched him raise the water to their rear, covering their escape from sight.

"Are you allowed to be doing that?" Frank muttered, staring in awe at the scene around them.

"Probably not, no." He began, looking over to him, nodding up above. "But what they can't see, it can't hurt can it?" He grinned.

"Arc?" He heard in his head, Thalia gaining his attention.

"What's up?" He frowned.

"How's everything going? How is everyone?" He heard, sensing her concern.

"Shook up at the moment, the reality hasn't sunk in for them yet. We're currently fleeing the Romans." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jason frowned, stepping over to him by the side of the boat.

"Talking with Thalia, wondering how everyone is." he replied.

"What's it like at camp?" He sighed, directing the question to Thalia in his mind.

"On edge." She sighed, sensing as she looked around their cabin. "They feel like they could be attacked at any moment."

"Well, that is a possibility," He sighed, "They've split their advances. As I said, Reyna will have to attack our camp regardless. The ones trying to follow us right now is a small squadron."

"Shall I keep training them?" She wondered.

"Yeah, keep that up. I shouldn't be too long, can't stay here forever. As much as I can interfere now, I'm still on my punishment." He sighed, voicing the latter to the others at the same time.

"What are we doing?" Piper frowned.

"Going to Greece, get to the doors. If you need anything let me know before I leave." He smiled.

"We could use some more supplies for repairs, I think Festus will need a lot." Leo frowned, looking over the damages.

"Done." He replied simply, snapping his fingers. "Some food too and medical supplies."

"Thanks, Arc." Piper smiled.

"Stay safe, I'll do the best I can with helping Annabeth and Percy. I'll try to keep them shrouded as much as I can, but I can't do it too much. I feel like a certain goddess won't take kindly to it in her domain as well as Hades."

"See you soon." Hedge smiled.

He smiled and nodded to the others, waving as he left, appearing once more in his cabin. He smiled cheerfully to Thalia, every bad thought leaving his mind. His shining light.

He wrapped his arms around her from the back, pecking her cheek as he surprised her. She gasped in front of him, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He grinned, pecking her cheek once more. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned into him.

"Hate it when you shroud yourself." She grinned jokingly. "What's happening?" She frowned.

"They'll be grounded for a time, repairing the Argo. Romans got a lucky couple of hits in, after that they'll be moving to Greece to secure the Doors on the Mortal end." He sighed.

"They'll be fine... Won't they?" She frowned, her words intending for her two friends currently down in the pits of hell.

"I told the others I'll protect them to the best of my abilities. However, if I was to do it the full extent as I used to it would create problems. I can't do it in Hades domain, let alone _hers._" He frowned.

**One Week Later.**

It had been a long week for the pair of them, let alone the whole camp. Everyone was on high alert, frightened on the days leading up to the fight coming their way. The Romans could attack them any day, any time of day even during the night. Patrols were doubled, those that took the night shift had the next day off and were altered to the day patrol.

He sat with tense shoulders, trying to sense things through the Mist he couldn't see. He kept tabs on his brother and Annabeth, his heart in his mouth on multiple occasions. He could sense the terrors around the two, recalling his encounters. From his mind's eye, he'd toned down the extent of Tartarus for the gods and himself. His mind was too mortal to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

Who he was now let him see what that place was truly like. He recalled that place, seeing the true evils and nature of that place. He shuddered at the thought. The torture he'd witnessed, the pain and suffering he'd heard from lesser monsters being mistreated. The bloody violence and sickening sights of spawning pits, watching as monsters reformed, some in intense pain, others ready and waiting.

The fleshy ground was what disgusted him the most, to the extent of feeling sick. Watching the pink flesh pulsate with every beat, the sound of a heart beating as it echoed around him. The blue veins stretching throughout the ground as something hummed around him. A murmur in the deep, a voice rallying the troops below the feet of the mortal world.

"Hey-" He jumped, startled at the voice beside him, the feel of a hand comfortingly rubbing his back. "You alright?" Thalia frowned.

"Yeah." He sighed shakily, looking to her. "Just recalling that... Place. I'm only just coming to terms with it myself, remembering it all. I just can't imagine how they're handling it. Before, Nico and I had a sole objective at the time. My surroundings hadn't properly hit me. As I said the last time to the gods and the camp. That place is somewhere I hoped no one ever had to endure again." He breathed.

"They will be fine... Right?" She stuttered.

"I couldn't say, I became immortal straight after on both occasions. It allowed me to deal with it on another level. With them," He breathed, rubbing his face tiredly, "I feel like there will be repercussions and they won't be pretty."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She sighed. He watched as tears began rolling down her face, bringing her into a hug.

"Hey. Shh shh shh. They'll be fine, alright? As long as they stay away from certain areas of that place they'll be fine." He smiled comfortingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Certain areas?" She frowned, sniffing as she wiped her eyes of the tears.

"Yeah. Away from _him _and away from_ her._" He choked, clearing his throat.

He feared how close they were to her mansion. He feared for their safety.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Fight

He laid in bed beside Thalia, peacefully asleep as he watched over those on the Argo. They were fine, moving steadily towards Greece, getting ever closer with every passing second. They were nearing the mainland, the Argo in its flight configuration, heading towards the warzone near the House of Hades. His attention shifted to that of his brother and Annabeth, the two trapped in Tartarus, slowly making their way towards the doors.

He followed along with them, stood beside them, unable to talk with them. He sensed the direction they were heading, his eyes widening in shock as he heard the screeches from the rear of them.

"Percy, run!" Annabeth stated in alarm. He watched as they ran, unable to help in any way, his cursed new life a thorn in his side once again.

He watched helplessly as they ran closer to Nyx mansion, curses being thrown their way.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He turned, spotting his brother drop to a knee, hand on her face. She looked around in a panic, her voice strained.

"Percy! I- I can't see, what's going on?" She panicked, her eyes frantically scanning her surroundings she couldn't see. He couldn't watch anymore.

He gasped awake, startling Thalia beside him.

"NO!" He yelled, sensing their situation.

"What's wrong?" Thalia breathed, a flash of fear crossing her features.

"They're with Nyx. And it's all my fault. She's taking it out on them. Everything I said I would do for her and never did. She's punishing them. She's now taking it out on them." He cried, his heart in his mouth.

"What's she doing to them?" She whispered, too frightened to ask.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good." He began, throwing the covers off of him. "I need to get to them, help them. Rules be damned." He muttered, the sound of thunder rolling in the distance.

"Arc, you can't-" Thalia began, standing before him.

"I know I can't, but I can't sit here and do nothing." He muttered, determination in his gaze.

His attire shimmered, turning into usual attire. He pecked Thalia's cheek as he looked down to her sympathetically.

"Don't do this Arc. Not again, my heart can't take it." She breathed, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I will return, just like the previous times." He assured, pecking her lips. "I will get them out of Nyx's clutches and send them on their way once more, I promise." He smiled softly, running his thumb over her cheek.

"Get them to safety and return to me in an instant." She breathed, the tear trailing down her cheek. "You know you're not supposed to be down there, let alone near Nyx. I don't like it." He sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know. I don't either, but I need to do something instead of sitting on my backside while my brother and friend suffer," He smiled sadly. "I'll be back soon."

He vanished in an instant, the fearful expression of his love burned in his mind's eye. He appeared as a determined look settled on his face, looking over his surroundings as the scorching heat hit him once more. He sensed his powers dissipate, becoming a Demigod with his close proximity to his friends in the current situation. He peered over the edge of the pit, stepping off in an instant as ash and hot air whipped around him.

He landed with a splash like previous times, the feeling an unwelcoming presence what with its location. He scowled as he looked around, itching for a fight with something. He was close to Nyx, in her domain. The Darkness was trying to take hold. He sneered at the monsters gathering around him, his rings shimmering to his Shield and Terry's sword.

He growled as the dust settled around him, monsters disintegrated and dismembered, laid in piles around him. He muttered to himself as he trudged to his intended destination, the journey quick and effortless as the Dark Mist swirled around him; carrying him to his destination.

"NYX!" He growled as he stepped into her Throne Room, pushing the heavy doors aside with little effort. "Let them go, it's me you're after. Don't take it out on them." He sneered, his temper rising.

"Ah, Arcmelos. So nice of you to join us." She smiled bitterly.

"Arc!" Annabeth sighed in relief, looking around her, the pair unable to see him.

He snapped his fingers, the two's vision healing and disappearing before him, closer to the doors.

"You insolent fool. Why have you come." She sneered.

"To free my friends from you. You wish to punish them for the things I said I'd do, take it out on me. I'm here aren't I?" He growled, readying his weapons.

"You ungrateful little _poutsa. _I gave you these powers and you misuse them on both occasions." She growled, her white eyes ablaze.

"Well, you wished to make me a god killer. How about I start with you." He growled, sensing the Darkness rise with him.

She growled as she plunged the room into Darkness, unable to see more than a foot in front of him. He circled slowly as he sensed creatures lurking around him. He sensed one strike, raising his sword and shield as it clattered off of it, slicing through the creature. It wailed horrifyingly as it fell, dissolving into the Dark.

"You think you can defeat me so easily?" She sneered, her words bouncing around him. "I gave you these gifts, boy. I taught you everything you know."

He gasped in shock as a creature of the Dark pounced on his rear, throwing it over his shoulder. He pierced the blade of Terry's sword through the creatures back, feeling blood trickle down the centre of his back.

"You shouldn't have granted me these powers then, should you?" He growled. He sensed her lunge through the Mist, her blow glancing off of his bladed shield. He felt weightless for a moment, tossed to one side as the air was knocked from him. He peered up at the beast stood over him, its heavy foot pushing him to the floor. His ring morphed to his Desert Eagle, blasting the beast from atop of him.

He could sense the Darkness inside him feed off of his surroundings, his anger growing. The room began to lighten as he got to grips with the full extent of his powers. He began to glow, akin to taking on the form of his true godly nature, but something was different. The glow was Dark Red, speckled with flecks of gold, humming with power. His eyes sparked as the creatures in the dark shied away, sensing the power around them.

He charged, lunging to the goddess of Dark, his sword clattering off of the Darkness around her. She growled as she pressed on towards him, the sense of power around him something that concerned her, but not enough to waver her. Their battle was intense, lasting for what seemed like days as he sensed his brother and Annabeth, inside the elevator. He sighed in relief as he let the full force of his powers, release basking in the feeling.

The fight was over in an instant, Nyx on her back as she stared up at the weapon she'd created. His eyes were ablaze with black fire, rage humming around him. She smiled proudly up at her creation, basking in the image.

"Do it, you were created for this." She whispered bitterly. He raised his sword, one that was pointed at her throat.

He hesitated, sneering down to the primordial before him.

"No. I will not become the thing you created me to be." He growled.

"Oh, you will." She smiled evilly, as he vanished through the Dark Mist. He could feel the power hum through him once more, sighing at the welcome feeling.

"Arc!-" Percy began. He cut him off, bringing the two into a bear hug, glancing to Nico over their shoulder.

"Don't you ever-" He breathed, pulling back from the two, "scare us like that again. I now know how you felt with me." He grinned, wiping the tear from his eyes. "Hey Nico, good to see you're alright."

"Thank you for getting us out of there, I take it you-" Annabeth began, cutting her off as he shook his head.

"I'm here on my own accord, I wasn't given permission." He sighed, realising the repercussions it would cause.

"Thank you, for saving me." Nico sighed, stood up against the side of the elevator.

"You're welcome, Nico." Percy grinned, wiping the tear from his eye. "How is everyone?" He frowned in concern, directing the question to his brother.

"I kept tabs with the Argo, keeping them informed of your whereabouts. As for Camp, it's difficult to say. Romans could attack at any moment, as soon as we get back to the Argo and sort everything out up there, I'll take us the short way back." He frowned.

"You're staying?" Nico smiled slightly, looking weak and pale.

"Yeah, here." He began, forming some food and drink for the three. "There are plenty of Giants lying in wait on the other side of these doors. A god can only kill the Giants, combined with a Demigod." He replied, watching as the three scarfed on the food.

He smiled as he shook his head, resting on the wall behind him. He hissed in pain, touching the wounds he'd sustained from Nyx and her creatures. He was surprised to see flecks of golden ichor mixed with red, this being the first time he'd seen his new blood; if only half of it.

"Are you bleeding?" Annabeth frowned, worry on their faces.

"I'm fine, nothing I can't deal with." He sighed as he rested his eyes, directing his head to the ceiling above. They stood in silence for some time, the only sounds heard were heavy breathing and eating and drinking sounds. The silence was interrupted by a ding, the scent of musty air filling the small cabin.

"I don't care that it's not fresh," Percy breathed, taking long intakes. "I'm just glad to smell something again, other than sulphur." He heard hums of agreement from the others, sensing their eyes on him.

"Is this what it was like for you?" Annabeth wondered, the four of them stepping out cautiously, the corridors worryingly quiet.

"Pretty much, except my sinuses were slowly coming back to the land of the living. What you're smelling is a helluva lot more than me." He grinned. They stopped in alarm, hearing a commotion beyond the house of Hades doors. "Stay behind me, I'll get you to the Argo. Sounds like they're currently giving them hell."

They rushed out of the doors, shrouded in the Mist as they watched the scene around them. Shot after shot of arrows, cannon fire and Greek Fire was scattered around the warzone before them.

He heard a scuffle, turning to see a Giant, its mace hitting its mark against his brother and Annabeth. He growled in anger, watching the blood fly as he struck the Giant, distancing it from his friends. He raised his shield, the blow of the Giants bouncing off of it effortlessly. He swiped at its legs, his sword switching to his Duster, killing the Giant.

"We need to get you to the Argo." He breathed, dust showering them as they stared in awe. "You alright?" He winced, noticing the blood flowing from his nose, Annabeth looking a little better than Percy. He quickly summoned some healing supplies, tending to the two.

"Not really." He wheezed, his eye purpling. They sat for a moment, their wounds healing as he kept monsters away that got too close.

"It's not safe for any of you here." He muttered, looking to the waving arms from the Argo.

They appeared on the Deck of the Argo, the others swarming them with hugs in an instant. The sound of battle behind them was drowned out as they reunited with one another. He stood away from the others, realising his mistake as his head swam. He took a moment before leaning against the railing of the Argo, taking shots at those that got too close for his liking, giving the others some time with each other.

He eyed the Giants warily as he cleared a path of monsters before them, frowning as they stood watching him.

"They're just standing, watching me." He frowned, muttering to the others around him. He felt their presence beside him, the nine of them stood by his side, all watching the scene before them.

"Puny god!" They heard, the sound coming from the deep. The ground began to shake beneath them, his attention turning to the paling faces of Percy and Annabeth.

"What's happening?" Piper yelled, the sound of rumbling growing louder.

"She's awake! Percy and I were the key to her awakening, our blood." Annabeth yelled in disbelief.

"There's too many Giants here, we need to get back to Camp ASAP!" Arc yelled. "I can't deal with all of them at once." He explained, Mist Travelling the Argo back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Destruction

They appeared in the Long Island Sound cove, the boat swaying in the water as it landed. He stood, breathing harshly at the overexertion. He could feel his powers coming back to him, his godly nature returning, as they stepped closer to Camp.

"Arc!" He heard from his right, a cheerful tone. He was assaulted by Thalia, wrapping his arms around her as she quickly pulled away. Her attention was drawn to the others in an instant, the camp alerted of something happening within the camp.

He continued walking passed them, his eyes set on the Army beyond the border of Camp, just outside of the boundary.

"Think on your next move." He sneered, staring down to the eyes of Octavian. He slunk back slightly before a sneer crossed his features.

"You attacked our camp, we will return the favour." Octavian spat. Arc growled venomously, his eyes ablaze as he stepped forward, the army behind cowering back.

"Choose your words carefully, boy. There are two gods present protecting this Camp and you're currently talking to one." He stepped back, his stance changing as he looked out to the Romans. "Gaea has awoken, we need to combine our efforts in this endeavour. She is the reason Leo fired upon your Camp, not us. She sent Eidolons to possess Leo, to start a war between us." He explained, watching and listening to the murmurs of those gathered.

"And why should we believe you?" Octavian glared, his pompous attitude irritating him. "You're one of them."

"Because he speaks the truth, Octavian." A voice spoke from behind him. He turned, confused to see Reyna. He forgot she was on the Argo with them, paid her no attention. "I have seen it with my own eyes, in Greece. Gaea has awoken and it won't be long until the remainder of her forces are here." She explained, her posture commanding and authoritative as she stood beside the young god.

"There you have it, words from your Praetor herself." He sighed, disinterest in the Roman Camp hidden in the Mist. The ground rumbled beneath them once more, like a distant earthquake. "They will be here soon," He began, frowning as he tried to sense them through the Mist.

"Everyone needs to get off of the ground, now. Find anything to do so." She ordered, looking to her army before her.

"When all of this is over, our camp will help yours in the rebuilding efforts." He stated, his expression neutral. Reyna smiled gratefully up to him, noticing the scowl from Octavian through the corner of his eye.

He grew bored, returning to his side of the border, making his way back to his friends. He met with Jamie and stood to one side with him, his portion of the camp from London stood behind him. Another tremor swept its way beneath their feet, the tremor being a lot stronger than the last.

"It's starting soon, isn't it?" Jamie wondered, stood beside his friend.

"Yes. We met them in Greece, not much I could do on my own, too many Giants for me to handle. With Thalia's help, it should be easier." He sighed, glancing to ground, watching it shimmer beneath their feet.

"Listen up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, the camp turning and quieting as they looked to their temporary camp director. "I've quenched the flames, for now, between the Romans and us. However, that is the least of our worries. _She _is awake and is currently on her way with her army of Giants and monsters. We have to be ready for when they attack. I'm currently focusing on their location and unfortunately, I can't pinpoint them exactly.

"All I have at this moment is that they could arrive within the next five minutes to an hour. Be on guard, man your respected stations and remember your training. Thalia and I will do our best with the Giants, Clarisse and Chris, you're in charge of your groups from this moment onwards. Jamie and Ed, likewise." He ordered, his expression never changing from its serious nature.

"What are we to do?" Annabeth frowned, surprisingly looking anxious.

"Lead the seven and keep an eye out for each other and everyone," Thalia stated, stood by his side.

The ground rumbled once more, the tremors getting worse by the second. He nodded to the camp around him, glancing over his shoulder as he saw the Romans gathering. Many tense moments passed by as he stood with his eyes closed, concentrating on the advancing ranks whereabouts.

Their attention was drawn to the Romans outside the borders, their weapons of war creaking as they were demolished or fired. He spied the advancing ranks of monsters, watching as the Romans expertly dealt with them.

"Attack!" He heard from his left and right, the joint Greek camps, charging into battle.

He met with Thalia on the Battlefield, watching as she took down a Giant with the help of Annabeth and Percy. He met with another, deflecting the sword strike off of his shield.

The battle raged on for what felt like hours, the sound of Roman artillery barrages from onager's as they flew overhead. Leo stood on the deck of the Argo, firing down upon the mass of monsters gathered, helping those in need from being overrun.

He gasped in shock as a spear from a Giant pierced his arm, growling in anger as the Dark Mist surrounded him. His arm dripped with Golden Ichor as he snatched the spear from the Giants meaty fists, snapping it in two. He ignored the panicked tone from Thalia and the others, slicing at the Giant's head, watching as it disintegrated before his eyes.

He grunted as he pulled the other end from his arm, dropping it to the floor as he examined his bloodied and shaking arm.

"Arc, are you alright?" Thalia breathed, a fearful expression on her face.

"M'fine." He frowned, feeling his head swim slightly. He shook his head, feeling his conscious slipping. Whatever was on that spear, it wasn't good. He drowned himself in Nectar, as he stood, waiting for the wound to heal.

His eyes snapped open at what he was doing, realising what the poison was. It was a paralysis poison, something to stop him from interfering with Gaea's plan.

"Watch out for Giant attacks, help them as best you can. I'm going to be out of the fight for a while. That was a paralysis poison, something to hold me at bay for a time." He explained, his words getting less slurred by the second.

An explosion was heard overhead, the two spotting Roman Catapults detonating closely to the Argo.

"The hell's going on?" He muttered in confusion. He tested his limbs, his movements sluggish, as he turned. "I'll go and look," He added, looking to Thalia. He pecked the top of her head, watching as she nodded reluctantly, heading back to the fight.

He stopped by the steps of the catapult, a growl leaving his lips as he spied who was the culprit.

"Octavian." He spat, the boy in question turning to his voice. A sinister grin spread across his face, something which unnerved him. He hit the lever, watching helplessly as another shot fired, raining hellfire upon his home.

"You're too late, Arcmelos." A voice spat, nothing akin to Octavians. "Octavian and I had the same goal, destroy your home and a little added bonus, your little friend up there." He sneered, pointing to the Argo.

"You won't get away with this Gaea." He growled, his movements still sluggish.

"Oh, but I already have." Gaea/ Octavian laughed, watching as he stepped into the bucket of the catapult. He released the lever once more, himself and the next artillery barrage careening towards the Argo. He strained against the ground that was slowly swallowing him to Gaea's embrace, using the little concentration on the Mist he had to move the Argo.

He watched as the Argo plummeted a few feet downwards, more towards the surface of the water, as the debris flew over Leo's head. The flaming ball disappeared in the sky above, through the clouds, into a dome of fire.

He was shocked to see the others around him, Percy holding his weight as they all stared at the scene before them.

"Did he just-" Jason began, lost for words.

"No. He didn't, Gaea did, possessed him to do it." Arc explained, feeling his senses slowly returning.

"We're lucky you moved the Argo," Piper began, "Leo's apparently got a way to stop her on there." She finished in his mind.

He nodded in thought, his mind turning blank as his attention was drawn to the battle still raging on around them.

"We need to end this and soon. This is getting out of hand." Arc muttered, looking at the destruction around them.

He moved shakily, spotting Thalia in the distance as she fought off another Giant and waves of monsters, trying her best to defend injured Campers. He produced his keys from his inside pocket, bringing a bronze metallic whistle to his lips. He blew effortlessly, a strange electronic sound emitting from the device.

"What's that?" Percy frowned.

"Calling for backup." He explained, watching as Automatons shimmered from behind. "Activate defence protocol, phase fourteen. Protect all Demigods in distress or otherwise." He ordered, the General side of him taking hold.

They stood in awe, watching as the dozens of Automatons made their way to Campers, Romans and Greek combined, defending and protecting them as they went. They watched as monsters were pulverised into dust, their movements getting sluggish as Gaea tried to stop them.

"Leo has a way to stop this?" He wondered, looking to Piper expectantly. She nodded, looks of determination setting over them as they looked to the Argo, now standing dormant as Leo rushed around on deck, putting out fires.

The ground rumbled like thunder beneath them once more as they stared in shock at what they saw before them. Gaea was taking form, her appearance that of white sand.

"We definitely need this to end now." Frank muttered, notching an arrow and firing at monsters that got too close.

"Get to Leo, see if you can help in any way with his plan." Arc ordered, looking to Piper and Jason. He and the others watched them make their way to the Argo, while they stood watching Gaea in the centre of Camp.

"Annabeth, any ideas?" Arc wondered, looking around for anything.

"Well, she's sand right now. Try heating it up? Maybe it will slow her movements." She theorised, looking a little doubtful.

"It's worth a try," Hazel replied.

"Automatons," Arc yelled, "Activate Phase three-five-two!" He ordered, watching as half of the animatronic machines he helped build and program, prepped for attacking. They watched as mortar-like shells rained down upon Gaea, Greek Fire spreading around her.

"This will not stop the inevitable!" She sneered, watching and thankful her movements became sluggish. Their attention was drawn to that of the Argo, shock and surprise hitting them all as they watched the Hull of the boat shatter around Festus, the body of a Great Metallic Dragon taking its place.

"What the-" Arc began, stunned at what he was witnessing. He spied the statue of Athena at the water's edge, the waves lapping at its base. Under different circumstances, he'd have laughed. The two gods that hated each other the most, were now one in a sense; a part of Athena in Poseidon's domain and Vice Versa. His attention was drawn to Gaea once more, an even more fierce sneer setting across her cracking, glassy face.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Gaia screamed, watching as jets of flames emitted from Festus mouth. Her body began to harden at an alarmingly quick rate, the grass and ground around her scorched. She tried to re-form again as a human, the process getting slower and slower. "I AM ETERNAL!" She bellowed as she tried to advance.

'Eternally annoying!' Leo yelled, a laugh bubbling from Arcs chest at the quick response.

They watched as the remaining few Giants banded together, trying to protect Gaea, along with the rest of the monsters. Arc sprung into action, fending off and killing those that tried their best to swat the giant Dragon from the sky.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK FOR ME!" Gaea bellowed with rage.

"You want one thing," Piper said soothingly, her voice resonating through everyone on the grounds, core. "Oneword. You want permission to close your eyes and forget your troubles. You. Want. SLEEP." He stood stunned, watching the scene with an open mouth.

Gaia solidified into human form. Her head lolled, her eyes closed, and she went limp. They watched as Festus swooped in, plucking her from her glassy prison.

"Can't believe that worked." He muttered under his breath, his tone stunned.

He watched as Jason and Piper were dropped from the sky, frowning in concern up at the son of Hephaestus. He softened their landing, the dust settling around them as they watched the dragon, fly higher into the sky.

"LEO!" Piper and Jason yelled in unison.

An explosion turned the entire sky above gold.

"NICO!" He called, looking to the son of Hades through the mass of Campers, the Apollo campers around the wounded.

"Is he- Is Leo?" Percy frowned, his eyes shimmering.

They watched as Nico frowned, concentrating on the feel of the Underworld. His face fell, along with the others as they realised what the answer was. They watched as Piper threw her arms around Jason, the two crying into each other's shoulders.

**The next day.**

The camp went through different stages of grief. Campers were amazed to see that no one fell in the battle, only wounded. Hephaestus cabin combined their efforts with the London Camp, trying to find Leo, to no avail.

"Can you sense him?" Thalia wondered, looking up to him from the shade of their tree.

"Mhmm, the hold on the Mist I have around him slipped back into life this morning." He muttered, fearing the outcome if campers heard.

"Where is he?" She frowned, her tone hopeful. He placed his finger to his lips, shaking his head as she looked crestfallen once more.

"Same place as Percy did, now I can properly sense it through the Mist. Ogygia, he's just arrived. Gone to see Calypso again." He grinned, looking down to her.

"Well... It's nice to know he found someone. D'ya think we'll see him again?" She wondered, looking up to him with her head on his shoulder.

"I imagine so, yeah. I can't say They'll be happy with the way he planned on getting back to Calypso though." He grinned, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go help rebuild camp." She smiled, pulling him to his feet.

They walked in comfortable silence for a time, making their way to the destroyed cabins, helping in repairs. They continued the process for a few hours, the Romans and Greeks alike helping in their efforts.

"Nico." He grinned, looking down to the son of Hades, surprised he was still here. "Staying here after all?" He wondered. A small smile found its way on Nico's lips, as he shook his head, looking up to the young god.

"Well, Hades cabin doesn't have a head councilor. And from what I've seen of the inside of that cabin it's in dire need of a redecoration." He grinned.

"It's good to have you staying with us." Arc grinned, excusing himself as the London side of Camp caught his eye. He met with his camps director, bringing Jamie into a hug as they both looked over the London campers.

"What do you think of a Mist Travel device connecting the two camps?" Arc questioned, looking to Jamie.

"What... You mean, connect the two fully?" Jamie smiled in wonder. Arc shrugged, looking out to the London campers getting along with the Romans and their siblings.

"Why not? It's nice for those that want to stay in London to visit every so often and vice versa." Arc shrugged.

"Sounds good, Arc. Thanks." Jamie grinned.

A grin spread on his face, sensing Leo and Calypso soaring into the sky atop Festus, the boy finding his happiness at last. He looked to Thalia, feeling as though all was right in the world. He wrapped his arms around her as she drew near, pecking her lips happily. He laughed lightly as he spied Percy distracting and pulling Annabeth away from her work, kissing her all the same, Thalia bringing his attention back to her once more.


	15. Chapter 14 AE

Chapter 14 Alternate Ending

He stopped by the steps of the catapult, a growl leaving his lips as he spied who was the culprit.

"Octavian." He spat, the boy in question turning to his voice. A sinister grin spread across his face, something which unnerved him. He hit the lever, watching helplessly as another shot fired, raining hellfire upon his home.

"You're too late, Arcmelos." A voice spat, nothing akin to Octavians. "Octavian and I had the same goal, destroy your home and a little added bonus, your little friend up there." He sneered, pointing to the Argo.

"You won't get away with this Gaea." He growled, his movements still sluggish.

"Oh, but I already have." Gaea/ Octavian laughed, watching as he stepped into the bucket of the catapult. He released the lever once more, himself and the next artillery barrage careening towards the Argo. He strained against the ground that was slowly swallowing him to Gaea's embrace, using the little concentration on the Mist he had to move the Argo.

All these interferences were going to come back and bite him, and he knew it. He watched as the Argo plummeted a few feet downwards, more towards the surface of the water, as the debris flew over Leo's head. The flaming ball disappeared in the sky above, through the clouds into a dome of fire.

He was shocked to see the others around him, Percy holding his weight as they all stared at the scene before them.

"Did he just-" Jason began, lost for words.

"No. He didn't, Gaea did, possessed him to do it." Arc explained, feeling his senses slowly returning.

"We're lucky you moved the Argo," Piper began, "Leo's apparently got a way to stop her on there." She finished in his mind.

He nodded in thought, his mind turning blank as his attention was drawn to the battle still raging on around them.

"We need to end this and soon. This is getting out of hand." Arc muttered, looking at the destruction around them.

He moved shakily, spotting Thalia in the distance as she fought off another Giant and waves of monsters, trying her best to defend injured Campers. He produced his keys from his inside pocket, bringing a bronze metallic whistle to his lips. He blew effortlessly, a strange electronic sound emitting from the device.

"What's that?" Percy frowned.

"Calling for backup." He explained, watching as Automatons shimmered from behind. "Activate defence protocol, phase fourteen. Protect all Demigods in distress or otherwise." He ordered, the General side of him taking hold.

They stood in awe, watching as the dozens of Automatons made their way to Campers, Romans and Greek combined, defending and protecting them as they went. They watched as monsters were pulverised into dust, their movements getting sluggish as Gaea tried to stop them.

"Leo has a way to stop this?" He wondered, looking to Piper expectantly. She nodded, looks of determination setting over them as they looked to the Argo, now standing dormant as Leo rushed around on deck, putting out fires.

The ground rumbled like thunder beneath them once more as they stared in shock at what they saw before them. Gaea was taking form, her appearance that of white sand.

"We definitely need this to end now," Frank muttered, notching an arrow and firing at monsters that got too close.

"Get to Leo, see if you can help in any way with his plan," Arc ordered, looking to Piper and Jason. He and the others watched them make their way to the Argo, while they stood watching Gaea in the centre of Camp.

"Annabeth, any ideas?" Arc wondered, looking around for anything.

"Well, she's sand right now. Try heating it up? Maybe it will slow her movements." She theorised, looking a little doubtful.

"It's worth a try," Hazel replied.

"Automatons," Arc yelled, "Activate Phase three-five-two!" He ordered, watching as half of the animatronic machines he helped build and program, prepped for attacking. They watched as mortar-like shells rained down upon Gaea, Greek Fire spreading around her.

"This will not stop the inevitable!" She sneered, watching and thankful her movements became sluggish. Their attention was drawn to that of the Argo, shock and surprise hitting them all as they watched the Hull of the boat shatter around Festus, the body of a Great Metallic Dragon taking its place.

"What the-" Arc began, stunned at what he was witnessing. He spied the statue of Athena at the water's edge, the waves lapping at its base.

Under different circumstances, he'd have laughed. The two gods that hated each other the most, were now one in a sense; a part of Athena in Poseidon's domain and Vice Versa. His attention was drawn to Gaea once more, an even more fierce sneer setting across her cracking, glassy face.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Gaia screamed, watching as jets of flames emitted from Festus mouth. Her body began to harden at an alarmingly quick rate, the grass and ground around her scorched. She tried to re-form again as a human, the process getting slower and slower. "I AM ETERNAL!" She bellowed as she tried to advance.

'Eternally annoying!' Leo yelled, a laugh bubbling from Arcs chest at the quick response.

They watched as the remaining few Giants banded together, trying to protect Gaea, along with the rest of the monsters. Arc sprung into action, fending off and killing those that tried their best to swat the giant Dragon from the sky.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK FOR ME!" Gaea bellowed with rage.

"You want one thing," Piper said soothingly, her voice resonating through everyone on the grounds, core. "Oneword. You want permission to close your eyes and forget your troubles. You. Want. SLEEP." He stood stunned, watching the scene with an open mouth.

Gaea solidified into human form. Her head lolled, her eyes closed, and she went limp. They watched as Festus swooped in, plucking her from her glassy prison. They rose in the air around them, the campers around him sighing in relief that the fight was over, cheers beginning to erupt.

They were abruptly cut short as they watched the scene in horror. Festus spiralled through the air, an explosion knocking the Dragon off course, something unplanned in the least. He watched as three figures fell to the sea below, dropping hundreds if not thousands of feet. Their plan hadn't worked.

He swallowed thickly, realising what he needed to do. He closed his eyes as he pushed Jason and Piper closer to Camp using the Mist, ensuring their landing would be soft upon the impact of the surface of the water. It alarmed him he was unable to sense Leo in his entirety, just a slight pull of his consciousness. He looked around him, to his brother and friends beside him, the world around him slowing down.

"I love you, guys." He muttered so quietly he wasn't sure they heard him. He hugged them to him, as he looked around him. He tugged at the necklace around his neck, thumbing the rings attached. Sliding the rings, belonging to his parental figures, off of the chord he placed them into the hand of his brother, confusion sweeping over his expression.

"Put them to good use, one day." He breathed, sensing the rising storm of emotions within him, the tears beginning to fall. He turned, ignoring his brother as his eyes caught Thalia's, watching as she tended to fallen Campers.

She frowned, noting his expression as her eyes glanced to the sky, realising the fight was far from over.

His mind cast back to his father's words, Neptune's words, on Olympus. This was it, his time to shine. To finally put to the test all he was trained for, since birth. To become the thing Nyx distilled in him, for the right reasons from his point of view, the wrong from hers.

A godkiller.

He made his way over to Thalia, kissing her deeply, her expression growing frightened at his tone of words.

"I love you Thals." He whimpered, looking to her weeping face.

"Wha- what are you doing?" She breathed, her voice sounding broken. He took the necklace off from around her neck, sliding on the rings that housed his weapons, either side of the necklace he'd given to her a couple of years ago.

"What I was born for." He breathed, finally answering her as tears rolled down his face, placing it around her neck once more. He kissed her desperately, Thalia trying to hold onto him, stop him from whatever it was he was planning. He disappeared through the Mist, from his Loves arms, clutching onto the slowly wakening Gaea. He looked down as they plummeted towards the ocean, the wind whipping around them. He looked into the shocked eyes of Gaea, widening in fear as she sensed the rising energy within him.

He felt hot briefly, his entire body glowing intensely.

His body shattered along with Gaea's, releasing a colossal pulse of energy, like a Nuclear detonation over the water far out to sea. The blast destroyed Gaea's conscious for good, never to awaken again. Along with his final gift to the world.

His last gift to the world altered the events of everything that happened over those few years of knowing his brother and friends. He altered the events that transpired in the mortal and immortal world, changing the worlds memories around him.

Anything that included him, be it physical or mentally, vanished from existence.

All but the rings.

No one would remember him in life or death. Like he never existed in the first place. Percy, his parents, his friends, the gods.

Thalia.

Their pain for their friend or loved one wouldn't exist, every shred of him from their lives was gone, never to be remembered.

Arcmelos was no more.

Concluding his Tale.

No one would remember.

**Bit of a depressing way to end, in my eyes anyway. But this was the way I wanted to properly end this story, not the other way. I felt like it needed to have a bit of a shocking ending. And as sad as it sounds, writing this chapter to the song 'Changes' By kelly and Ozzy Osbourne didn't really help the tone towards the end, visualising the slow-motion parts with the song.**

**I wrote the ending like this because I wanted to do a full circle kind of story, that way it could link properly into the real stories, as a kind of mock (what with it being a fanfiction) 'that's why no one remembers Arc' kind of story. **

**However, I wrote the other versions ending for those of you that wanted a proper ending akin to the original Heroes of Olympus story. I've read so many FanFiction stories from different areas, not just PJO stuff, where people didn't like a sad ending and wanted a more upbeat one, hence the alternate ending chapter. A bit of a best of both worlds situation in a way. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this story and hope you reread them again at a later date or read some of my other work.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Arcmelos.**


End file.
